To Remember Light
by Makare24
Summary: *Complete* AU. Everyone leaves Egypt with UPDATED airplane tickets! Kissing scene written by TZ *prays to re* yeah, and lil notes and such. just read and review, k? please? ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! Summary in Bio. Malik/OC
1. Memories

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 1: Memories

A/N: This story is AU (Alternate Universe). You need to remember that throughout the WHOLE story. Characters like Malik will be VERY out of character (OOC). There will be one Original Character in this story. I worked really hard on this and will be VERY unhappy at any flames received, so please no flames. Also, the first one to three chapters may be a bit boring but they're kind of like one big prologue. I promise that the story will get VERY exciting. Please take note that Rishid does not exist in this story. I wrote this story BEFORE I knew much about him or Malik. But now I'm an expert on Malik. That's why I've gone back and edited most of this story. If you're just beginning to read this, don't take note of that, k? I don't want to confuzzle you. 

Oh, one more thing. Yami Malik is known as Ishtar and Yami Bakura is known as Bakura. 

As an extra feature I have added Ancient Egyptian Proverbs and poems to the beginning of each chapter. I got this idea from lost in Tears of Hopefulness, but in that story the authoress just used quotes and such rather than Ancient Egyptian Literature. 

Some of the literature will pertain to the chapter while others might have to do with upcoming events or Egypt itself. If you don't understand some, that's okay because some of them are a little 'advanced'. I try to use the best that I can that fit with the story the most, okay? 

I wish we could have a third genre because this story is also contains some angst too.  

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did, though…

"The second concerning the 'way': the seeker has need of a Master to guide him and lift him up when he falls, to lead him back to the right way when he strays." 

-Ancient Egyptian Proverb

/Flash Back/

_The area…was pitch black. No light shone from it. It was just there. This place…was it a part of the universe? Or was it just there? Where…where am I? This place…it looks familiar. But why? Why does it look so familiar? _

_He looked up. So there wasn't total blackness. No…there was some light. Each little star scattered about on the ceiling. Each little star held some light. Like me…this place. It's…it's my soul room. _

_Why? Why was I in my Soul Room? It didn't make sense. Someone had to be controlling my body, but who? They'd have to be in my mind, but I'm the only one here. It's all so confusing. Why though? WHY? _

_Then, with a flash, he could see. He was no longer in his Soul Room, now he was in control of the body. _

_In his hand…it was the Millennium Rod. The dagger, the dagger was bloodied. His clothes…bloodstains covered them as well. He looked around. And then looked down, there was blood on the floor. His eyes followed the trail of blood, cautiously and curiously. And then…then the landed on his father's dead body. _

_"FATHER!" the eight-year old cried out. _

_But there was no reply. _

_Tears began to form on the rim of his eyes. _

_There was a glow. It came from the dead body. And then…a man appeared. _

_He was in spirit form. This man was a native Egyptian. He began to speak, but the boy was too traumatized to hear. _

_But there was one phrase, one sentence that caught the boy's ear. _

_"Grave Guardian, now starts your destiny, the tragedy that spilt blood in your family for the family to continue…this is all the will of the pharaoh " the man said. _

_The Pharaoh, I will have his life! The little boy thought. He would avenge his father, and that was a promise. _

_And in this moment of despair, horror, and anger, Malik Ishtar lost every drop of joy, happiness, and light in his soul._

/End of Flashback/

Here he sat, gazing out of the window. That memory came from about six years ago, possibly seven. Yes, Malik Ishtar was fourteen now. But unlike other teens his age, he did not go to school nor did he have any friends. Well, he had one. But that friend lived in Japan. Bakura. The two had made deals and plans together in the past. 

The thought of Japan brought another thought to Malik. Japan was also the home of the Pharaoh's Soul Vessel, Yuugi Mutou (AN: His name is spelled too many ways. Re! I wish people could just stick to one spelling. I myself just spell it this wa since this is the version I put in my Microsoft Word Dictionary). 

He looked out the window, watching the sheets of rain come down. He watched the lightning flash in the distance and heard the thunder roar across the desert. 

That day…the day his father died. It had been raining like this too. Was this a coincidence? Or did it mean something? Malik had heard, a while ago, that rain was a sign of change. CHANGE?! Nothing was going to change here. For both Malik and his sis lived isolated here guarding the Pharaoh's secrets. 

Isis thought to herself in her room. Lately Malik seemed in a state of depression. She did NOT want her brother to go suicidal. Their family was small enough already. It's just. Malik needed something…or someone. Whatever he needed, it couldn't be found here. 

She decided to go check on her brother. 

He was sitting by the window, crying. Tears poured down his cheeks, like the rain poured down upon the earth. Isis had never seen her brother like that since their father's death. 

"What is wrong brother?" Isis asked, standing in the doorway. 

She could hear his sobs come to a slow stop. When he turned to face her, only tearstains were left on his face.

"Everything and nothing," He said, wiping his eyes.  

Isis wasn't satisfied, "Why are you crying?" she asked. 

"Memories…why did they die? Our parents…why?" Malik asked, looking into his sister's eyes. 

He sounded so desperate. He really wanted to know. 

"It was destiny and fate, brother. Everyone, everything has a destiny and fate," Isis explained.

"Destiny?! Fate?! It's fake I tell you, nothing but a bunch of myth. Isis, I know you try…but just go. Leave me here to be alone," Malik said. 

"I am sorry for disturbing you, brother. I will leave," Isis said, leaving the room. 

Malik watched her go. Then he turned his attention back to the storm. The outside was as dark and chaotic as Malik's tainted heart. The reflection upon the window showed hard and icy purple eyes on tan skin. The mouth, it looked stern but it quivered. Malik sat there, looking at his reflection. What had happened to the innocent boy seven years ago? Where had all of that happiness gone? Was it just hidden from Malik? Was it hidden along with the Light? Or was he just blind? 

An image of his father's dead body flashed before his eyes. Another of the day he got the carvings on his back appeared. Memories flooded his mind like the rain flooded the ground. It threatened to tear his mind apart, to break it open. He clutched his head in pain. It hurt so much. Why? WHY?! Why couldn't he just be happy? Why couldn't he just remember light?

Isis sat in her room, deep in thought. The answer…the answer to save her brother. Where would it be? Where could she find it? 

Then Isis knew. Her museum. It was all about Egypt, and something told her that the answer would be connected with Egypt. Isis began to pack her bags. A jet would pick her up at the local Egypt Airport. It would take her to New York, New York, the location of her museum. 

Malik's thoughts and dreams were plagued with horror and despair. Memories kept on appearing, one after another. He couldn't quite make it out. He couldn't quite understand it. But he knew one thing. His father would be avenged very soon. 

~

So, did you like it? There are plenty more chapters coming up. Please submit at least one review. It would really make me happy for I treasure ALL reviews, except flames. 


	2. Journey to Egypt

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 2: Journey to Egypt

This chapter will be a BIT boring due to the fact that it's about a **22 HOUR** long airplane trip. Airplane trips are usually boring to begin with so give me a break, k? That's all. 

**BELOVED COUNTRY**

Over three thousand years ago an Egyptians once wrote:

Its fields are full of good things and it has provision for every day   
Its granaries overflow, they reach the sky.   
Its ponds are full of fishes and its lakes of birds.   
Its fields are green with grass and its banks bear dates.   
He who lives there is happy,   
And the poor man is like the great elsewhere. 

-Ancient Egyptian Poem

The sun shone overhead. A few white clouds lazily drifted in the sky. Isis stood at the entrance of her museum. It was quite fantastic. With its silver walls and large banners giving hints and previews to what lay inside. Plenty of people came for the museum was located in the heart of one of the world's largest and busiest cities. New York City to be exact. 

Isis entered the museum swiftly and quickly, two security guards following her. Her eyes scanned the crowds, searching and probing. 

She talked to several teens, but they all seemed just to be there for the lack of things to do. Isis found a few people interested in Egypt but they weren't interested in going to Egypt or learning more about the Ancient World.

Then Isis' eyes landed on a girl. She was tall and had long brown hair. She was intently studying the hieroglyphs. Her brown eyes searched the stone intently.   

"So you can read hieroglyphs?" Isis asked. 

"No, but their design interest me. I think they're kinda cool. It's amazing how the Egyptians carved them into the stone so perfectly," the girl said with enthusiasm. 

"Would you like to go to Egypt some day? To see the sites and the pyramids?" Isis asked, maybe this was the person she was searching for. 

"As much as Ancient Egypt interests me, dancing is where my passion lies," the girl said. 

"Oh…" Isis replied, slightly disappointed.

Utter silence enfolded the two and eventually the girl departed, dance rehearsal. 

Isis sighed. This would be harder than she thought. 

But she did not give up; instead she continued to search. Isis' haste almost caused her failure. She barely caught sight of a girl. This girl somehow seemed different, she stuck out. Yet she was no different from any other person in the museum. She was staring at some hieroglyphs, reading them. Isis could see it in her eyes. 

A group of adolescents. Walked up to the stone carvings and studied them. One seemed a bit confused but was smart enough to ask the girl. She answered him quickly, telling the group what the hieroglyphs said. But ended up getting carried away and lost in her own thoughts. 

It wasn't until Isis appeared that the group said a quick thanks and left and the girl came to her senses. She looked around, a bit surprised, and her eyes landed on Isis. 

The girl had to look up slightly to see Isis, for Isis was about five inches taller than the girl (5' 7''). The girl had bluish-green eyes that seemed to be an ocean in themselves. But the ocean held sadness. It had a bit too much salt water in it to be happy. 

"Hello. Can you really read hieroglyphs?" Isis asked, a little too curious. 

"Yes. I taught myself them at the orphanage. With so much free time, I'm surprised I didn't learn Japanese and Portuguese as well," the girl said. 

Isis nodded in understanding and thoughtfulness. 

"What is your name, child?" Isis asked in a way she would ask a toddler. 

"I am no child. I am a girl of 14," the girl growled. 

"Excuse me. Well, miss-I'm-14-and-proud-of-it what _is_ your name? If I may ask?" Isis said. 

"Tell me yours first," the girl said, not a drop of trust in her voice or eyes. 

"Isis Ishtar, founder of this museum," Isis said, with a touch of pride in her voice.

The girl's eyes widened at this. 

"M-my name is…is Trinity….Trinity Ariake Soradanomi," the girl said. 

Isis nodded. Now to see how trustful this girl was.

"Tell me about yourself," Isis suggested in a friendly matter. 

"Why? You do realize that kids my age shouldn't be talking to strangers, plus you could be trying to kidnap me or something," Trinity said. 

"Because it could do you some good if you DO tell me about yourself. I like Ancient Egypt as much as you seem to and you know my name. I don't see how I could be a stranger. Kidnap you? Phaw, I have better things to do then steal away adolescents. I have a museum to run, remember?" Isis explained.

Trinity still seemed hesitant.

"Why don't we go to my office?" Isis suggested, Trinity nodded in response. 

Isis led Trinity down several halls and into her office. Isis sat in the chair behind her desk and Trinity took a seat in a chair in front of Isis. 

"Now tell me about yourself," Isis said.

Isis was pretty sure she had just found her brother's hope, light. She leaned slightly forward, interested in what this girl was about to say. 

"Well, I became an orphan at age 5. I lived in an orphanage pretty much my whole life. Luckily I had some Internet access there and was able to find websites with lessons on how to learn Egyptian Hieroglyphics. After a few years I had learned how to read and write hieroglyphics. At age fourteen I was able to inherit my parents' mansion. They died in a pyramid; a trap took their life. Despite the dangers, I still want to be an Egyptologist like my parents. I have saved up almost every dime I have earned and not used for clothes or food in order to buy an airplane ticket to Egypt. I don't think I'll ever have enough, though. Virtues? Let's see, well…I am friendly and very nice but I suffer emotionally. My whole life has been filled with sorrow, I never had any friends and I still don't have any. Is that good enough for you? Is it?!" Trinity said, tears filling her eyes.

Isis guessed that the tears were caused by memories, just like Malik's tears.  

"Can you meet me here at 10pm tonight with everything you want to take to Egypt packed in a suit case? It just so happens that I have a ticket to Egypt waiting to be used. Your flight leaves at 11pm; I'll have a taxi ready to take you to the airport. That is, are you willing to go to Egypt?" Isis said with a smile on her face.

"Yes! Oh yes! But why are you doing this for me?" Trinity asked, a smile touching both her eyes and mouth. 

"It's a long story. Would you like to hear it now or upon your arrival at Egypt?" Isis asked. 

"Now since I have nothing else to do but a little packing. If you don't mind, that is," Trinity said politely. 

"My brother, Malik Ishtar, is very similar to you. He is an orphan, suffers emotionally, and has almost no friends. He has one though. A few years ago, about six, our father was killed. A mysterious man named Shadi said it was the pharaoh's will that this happened. Something else happened on that day, though. Malik seemed to change. He took control of the Millennium Rod, an item our family had sworn to protect. The power filled him and he changed. The Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead and his hair stood straight up. Using the Millennium Rod, it can be a dagger, Malik killed our father. I don't believe it was Malik, though, but the darkness in him. A creature spawned from Malik's hate, fear, and darkness. When he came to his senses he didn't remember anything. He saw his dead father and that was enough. The words Shadi had said entered his mine and from that point on Malik swore to avenge his pharaoh. For the man had said it was the pharaoh's will that this happened. He has no light, no love, no happiness. I believe in you Trinity…do you think you can bring my brother back to his senses?" Isis asked, almost pleading. 

"I-I dunno. I can't guarantee anything but I'll try. What does he look like, though? And how old is this Malik?" Trinity said, looking at the floor. 

"He's your age, maybe a little older. Here's a picture," Isis said, handing Trinity a small picture. 

Trinity looked the picture over and nodded. 

"Okay, I'll do my best! I promise!" Trinity said, every word filled with determination. 

"Thank you," Isis said, " you may leave now."

"Okay, bye! See you at ten!" Trinity said, quickly walking out of the room and waving at the same time. 

Malik sat on his chair idly tossing the Millennium Rod in his hand. He was bored, Isis was gone, and it was his mind slaves were useless. He was so bored, but so happy as well. Today Yuugi and his friends would receive airplane tickets to Egypt. The friends were only coming so that Yuugi would be more likely to come. Ryou would be coming for Malik enjoyed seeing old friends, even if they inhabited the body of some weakling. Yuugi would be walking right in to a trap yet the trap would be sprung in about a week, hopefully ensnaring Yuugi. 

Yuugi walked up to his mailbox and opened the small metal door. He peered into the small enclosure and spotted a brown bulky package labeled- TO: YUUGI MUTOU. He hurriedly pulled it out of the box, grabbing the other letters as an after thought, before dashing into the elevator and heading to his apartment room. He was in New York, New York after all. 

Yuugi tore opened the package and looked at what lay inside: One ticket to Luxor, Egypt. The departure was tonight! 

"Grandpa look at this!" Yuugi exclaimed. 

"Oh what is that?" the old man asked, squinting at the paper in Yuugi's hands. 

There was nothing else in the package except for a note reading:

_Use this ticket, it is a gift. _

 There was no signature or any return address. 

Yuugi packed for the next thirty minutes. Somewhere within that time, his friends: Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou called from their apartments saying they got tickets too. 

Yuugi looked at the clock, only 9 pm. The plane didn't depart until 11 pm. 

Yami had mixed feelings about the whole thing. He thought it was strange but Yuugi could tell he was excited about returning to his homeland. 

Yuugi and the gang have been spending their summer in New York City and so far so good. Today they had gone to a museum that was hosting a special exhibit on Egypt. Some girl had even told Honda the meaning of some of the hieroglyphs!

Yuugi sighed, time to continue his packing. 

Trinity was obviously more than happy. She packed her bags with a big grin upon her face. Trinity was prepared for this too because she had a travel pack meant for her first trip to Egypt. It included all sorts of necessities. Only a few more hours and her dream would begin. 

Finally it was time. Yuugi's grandpa would provide transportation for Yuugi and his friends. It was so exciting, a dream come true. 

"I am so glad I'll finally get to see Yami's birthplace," Yuugi said happily.

"Yeah, like this is so exciting!" Anzu exclaimed.      

"Look there's the airport!" Jounouchi said loudly while pointing at the airport. 

It was finally happening, it was so exciting and Yuugi was the most exciting of all. It was ironic because, unknown to Yuugi, he was walking right into a trap that could mean his and Yami's end yet he was overjoyed at the same time.  

The form of a young girl stood in front of a dark building. It was the local museum. But why would a girl be in this place and this time of night? The sound of a taxi echoed throughout the night. Within seconds a yellow taxi appeared. It parked in front of the building. A figure emerged from the vehicle and headed towards the girl. 

"Come on Trinity. Hurry, will you? I'll come to the airport with you to make sure you get there safely. Plus I have to catch my own plane to Egypt. I'll call you tomorrow night, around 10, ok? You're arriving at about 9:45 pm. It only takes a bit to go from the airport to the Mirage Inn. Hurry, we don't have all day," Isis said quickly, carrying some of Trinity's luggage to the taxi. 

Trinity followed closely behind, carrying the rest of the luggage. 

"So where in Egypt am I going?" Trinity asked, entering the taxi. 

"Luxor. It's on the east side of the Nile River. On the other side are the Valley of the Kings and Valley of the Queens. My home is on the outskirts of town," Isis explained. 

"Luxor!? Sweet! That's the place I wanted to go to! Sure Cairo has pyramids but Luxor has all the temples. Even Tutankhamun's tomb is located there. This really is a dream come true," Trinity said happily. 

"I guess you can see that. We'll have to find out if it's really a dream though, right? Anyway, we're at the airport. Here's your ticket and your luggage is in the trunk. Your plane leaves at 11:45pm. You ready for a 22 hour long ride?" Isis asked. 

"I guess. Well, thanks for everything. Bye!" Trinity said, leaving the taxi. 

This was the beginning of her dream, but what would the ending be? It didn't matter now, at the beginning. But who could tell? Would this be short-lived? Or seven days long? These thoughts pondered in Trinity's mind as she headed towards the place where she would board the airplane. 

Even though the airplane was small, it still had security. So after five minutes of security, Trinity was able to continue towards the plane. 

It was a small and cozy plane. It was basically first class but larger. Only twenty seats were on the plane. Trinity sat down in her window seat and put her head against the pillow. 

_Boy these pillows and chairs are really soft and comfortable_. Trinity thought. 

She looked around and saw that other adolescents occupied the seats around her. One of them looked really familiar. His face tugged the back of her mind, but Trinity couldn't quite place it. Two of the teens were playing a game known as duel monsters. Trinity had played it before, in the orphanage. Her deck was a small one of 54 cards and a memento of her parents. But this was a time of happiness, not sad memories. 

Back to the duelists. One had tri-colored hair that, for some strange reason, seemed natural rather than colored. The other one had pale skin and snowy white hair. He looked albino but his skin wasn't that pale. His hair wasn't empty of pigment and his eyes were brown rather than pink. 

"Yay! I beat you. Dark Magician rules over all! You see Ryou, there is no beating the Heart of the Cards!" the tri-colored hair boy exclaimed happily. 

Trinity leaned forward and took a peak at the duel. Sure enough, there was a Dark Magician card on the tri-colored hair boy's side of the hair and no monsters on the other. (AN: Yuugi is dueling, not Yami).

"Oh dear I guess I lost," the boy called Ryou said. 

"Excuse me but I don't mean to intrude or anything but uh…I couldn't help that you're duelists. My name's Trintiy and I duel too. I haven't dueled in a while though," Trinity said. 

The duelists turned to their attention to the girl. 

"Hi, I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou said. 

"I'm Yuugi Mutou," the tri-colored boy said. 

"Yuugi Mutou? I heard you are a really good duelist," Trinity said. 

"A lot of people say that. I guess my belief in my deck and cards helps me win," Yuugi said with a slight blush. 

"Hey! I'm Jounouchi! I enjoy dueling too," a blonde with a Brooklyn accent said. 

"Even though you're horrible at it," a familiar-looking boy said jokingly. 

It was this boy that I could've sworn I had seen before. 

"Lay off Honda!" Jounouchi exclaimed. 

"Hey you, Trinity. You look familiar. Were you that girl at the museum?" Honda asked. 

"Hold on, let me think. Hm… I don't know. I remember helping someone at the museum. The words on that carving were pretty strange. They made no sense at all. Maybe I was the girl. He he, what a coincidence," Trinity said, laughing.  

"Yeah, really," Honda replied.

"Know what? I challenge one of you to a duel!" Trinity declared. 

"I accept your challenge," Yuugi replied. 

~

It was a close duel for both Trinity and Yuugi had 200 Life Points. 

"I play Ookazi wiping out the last of your Life Points," Yuugi declared, playing the Magic Card. 

"You win. Well, good game," Trinity said, shaking Yuugi's hand. 

"Hey, I'll duel you!' Jounouchi declared. 

"Okay, I guess," Trinity replied, shuffling her deck. 

~

The duel was just about over. Not much action was going on until Trinity played her Wingweaver and destroyed Jounouchi's monster. Jounouchi was forced into defensive mode. So on her next turn. Trinity played Harpy's Brother. She attacked Jounouchi's face down monster with her Wingweaver and his Life Points with her Harpy's Brother. This won Trinity the duel. 

"Aw man, you're a good duelist," Jounouchi said, rubbing his head in partial frustration. 

"I guess," Trinity replied, slightly blushing. 

She had only dueled a few times before. Only one of the kids at the orphanage had a dueling deck so Trinity's experience was not that large. Trinity was able to kick that kid's butt in every duel except one. In that duel he succeeded in summoning his three Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field (cough). He left after three games because some strange person adopted him and his brother. Trinity was never adopted. For some strange reason people avoided her. Maybe it had to due with her parents' death but, hey, your guess is as good as anyone else's. 

"Man, I'm tired," Jounouchi said, yawning loudly. 

"Do these chairs recline?" a girl with short brown hair who was sitting behind Trinity asked. 

"Who are you?" Trinity asked, turning around to see the person who asked the question. 

"I'm Anzu Masaki, and you are?" Anzu said. 

"You can call em Trinity since my full name is too long for a proper conversation to handle. Well, I'll see you guys in the morning. Good Night! … … Ooh, these chairs _do_ recline!" Trinity said before falling asleep in her now reclined chair. 

Today the group of adolescents would arrive at their destination for it was five minutes past midnight. 

~

It wasn't until 11 am that anyone decided to wake up. Fortunately, being the only ones on board, the stewardess held their breakfast in the kitchen until the group was ready to eat. As to be expected, Jounouchi was ready to eat the second his eyes opened and his stomach grumbled. 

When everyone was awake and ready to eat (I'm surprised Jounouchi survived the wait), breakfast was served. Breakfast consisted of orange juice, toast, scrambled eggs, and some fruit. 

"Yay, breakfast! Man, I'm sooo hungry," Jounouchi said, drooling slightly.

"Eh, I'm not one for airplane food," Trinity said, looking down at the tray in front of her. 

For the next two hours, the group of adolescents dueled, ate, and talked. 

"If I duel one more time, I'll die. If I spend one more hour on this plane, I'll lose every bit of sanity in me," Trinity groaned.  

"I second that," Jounouchi said. 

"And…we…still…have…SIX HOURS LEFT! Ugh! This flight is EVIL!" Trinity exclaimed. 

"I second that," Jounouchi said. 

"Is that all you say?" Trinity asked, looking at Jounouchi strangely. 

"No," Jounouchi replied. 

Another hour of boredom went by. Lucky for them, Honda brought a Gameboy Advance and some entertaining games for it. The group switched off every fifteen minutes, that way everyone had a chance to play. Anzu, however, just read magazines since she did not enjoy playing video games. 

About an hour later, it was time for food. 

"Boredom…so much boredom," Trinity said in a daze. 

"I'm so hungry. What time is it? … THREE PM?! AND I HAVEN'T EATEN LUNCH! I think I'm gonna faint," Jounouchi said faintly. 

Everyone was speechless at Jounouchi's outburst. 

"Well, I'm gonna go find the stewardess and get some food," Jounouchi said, leaving his chair. 

Ten minutes later he came back with the stewardess who had trays of food on a little cart. 

"I think I'll have some chips and coke," Trinity said, handing her food to Honda. 

"I want it!" Jounouchi whined. 

"You had my breakfast you pig," Trinity teased. 

Honda stuck his tongue out at Jounouchi while Jounouchi sulked. 

"I'm gonna rest so don't wake me up," Trinity said, yawning. 

~3 Hours later (I'm running out of ideas. YOU try writing about a 22 HOUR LONG airplane ride and make it sound interesting)

"Ugh, two more hours left. To think, we've been on this plane for 20 hours. I'm surprised no one's died yet," Trinity groaned. 

"Guess what? It's DINNER TIME!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily. 

"FOOD!" Honda shouted in delight. 

"I guess boys will be boys and pigs will be pigs," Anzu sighed.  

"Here are your chicken sandwiches," the stewardess said, passing out trays of chicken sandwiches. 

"Is that all you serve?" Trinity asked, handing her tray to a VERY happy Jounouchi. 

"What do you expect form airplane food?" the stewardess sniffed. 

So, while her sanity drained away, Trinity ate some potato chips. 

"It's only seven forty-five. We won't arrive for another two hours," Ryou said. 

"Ugh," everyone groaned. 

The group ate and slept for another hour and a half. 

"Approximately thirty minutes until arrival time. Please be prepared for departure," some person on the intercom announced. 

Cheers arose from the group of almost dead adolescents. The stewardess looked slightly freaked out. 

"What do you expect form a group of teenagers who have been on an airplane for 22 hours straight?" Ryou told the stewardess. 

Within the following thirty minutes, the group talked, packed, and celebrated. 

"My dream will finally come true. I-I can't believe this is happening," Trinity told herself. 

"Now arriving in Luxor, Egypt. Thank you for riding our airline, we look forward to seeing you again," the same person as before announced on the intercom. 

"Bye Trinity! Nice meeting you!" Yuugi said.

"Yeah, what he said," Jounouchi said. 

"Okay. Right back at you!" Trinity said, as they departed. 

Trinity went to search for the Mirage Inn while dragging her luggage behind her. It was quite easy to find. The night was silent but a soft wind blew through the town. As the door of the inn closed behind Trinity, the wind seemed to speak. _Is it a dream come true, Trinity? Is it?_

Yuugi and co. searched Luxor for the place where they were staying. It was called the Local Luxor Inn (Everyone: -_-'' CHEESY NAME!). The group booked an EXTRA LARGE room with five comfy beds and two comfy couches. Well, it was really two connected rooms; each with two beds and one couch. Poor Ryou got a couch while everyone else got a bed. (AN" I think they should've gotten rid of Anzu therefore giving everyone a bed and then they could use the couches to rest on).  

Within the night by a window sat a figure. His eyes were looking out of the window, lost in time and space. It was as if he was waiting for something…or someone. This poor alone boy was lost. He was so deep in the hole that it was almost impossible for him to escape (thoughts of certain annoying anti-drug commercials come to mind). The window to Light was blocked by a sinister and even darker figure. Maybe, just maybe, the pain would go away if this boy committed murder. Only time would tell.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how do you like it so far? Please review! I'm doing my best so I'm sorry if there are any punctuation errors or mistakes. 


	3. Encounters

**To Remember Light**

By: Rikku24  
  


Chapter 3: Encounters 

"If I weren't Egyptian, I would have loved to be one" -Mustafa Kamel, a historical national Egyptian leader.

I arrived at my inn and continued onto my room. Then I started to unpack the few belongings that I had, I was only staying here for seven days after all. 

The phone rang, its ring echoed through the silence. I turned my head towards the sound and scanned the room for a phone. I couldn't see any. It rang again and I searched again. Ring. Ring. There! I leaped over the bed and dashed to grab the phone before the person could hang up. 

"Hello? This is Trinity speaking," I said. 

"Oh good, it's you. Is everything okay?" a familiar voice asked. 

I recognized it. Who did it belong to though? Think Trinity think. … Who was it? And then it hit me…

"Ow! Dang bookshelf!" I exclaimed. 

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. 

"Isis! How are you? Me? Well there's a tilted bookshelf and some of its contents just hit me on the head. Other than that I'm fine. The ride? Boring. However I met some new friends. It was strange since we were the only ones on the plane. Them? Oh they were nice. We dueled, played games, slept in. It was kind of like a big weird sleepover on air. Malik? I haven't seen him but I just got here. I'll keep my eye out for him. I'll probably run into him tomorrow. That all? Okay, good night. Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone. 

Now to fix that bookshelf…~ 

"(Language in Arabic)" 

"Ugh…what the? Where am I?" 

"(More Arabic)"

"What's that noise?"

"(The time in Arabic)"

"Oh it's the radio. How do I turn it off? I wish I knew what time it is…"

After figuring out how to get to a radio station in English and setting my own hand watch to the accurate time, I figured out that it was 9a.m. My stomach, however, said it was time-to-eat. So I got dressed and went to the lobby. 

"What kind of food is this?" I asked myself, looking at the food. 

"Let's see what the market has," I told myself on my way out the door. 

"I'm back brother. How was everything while I was gone?" Isis asked, entering the underground home. 

"You…you returned," Malik said in disbelief, his eyes slightly wide. 

"Of course I returned. And I returned with an empty stomach too," Isis said entering the kitchen. 

Malik just stared in the direction his sister went. He had never expected her to return. Wasn't she a lot better off without him? Well it didn't matter. She returned and that was good enough. 

"Malik, where's the food?" Isis asked. 

"Food? What food? Hehe…what do you mean food?" Malik asked innocently. 

"Malik…how are we going to live without food?" Isis asked, raising an eyebrow.  

"What do you mean we? You may need to live but that is something I do not know," Malik replied. 

"Malik don't test me! You need to get a life. So you are going to the market NOW and getting us some food. Got it?" Isis ordered. 

"Sheesh. It's not that big of a deal. Right? Plus I haven't been there in so long. The lights…the people," Malik whined. 

"As I said before. Get a life. You're too lazy, too dark, and too hopeless. Find the light within yourself. In other words, you could use some fresh air. Now go to the market and get us some food before I starve and you find out that you're a human who needs to eat," Isis said flatly. 

"Okay, I'll go. But I'm going in my black cloak. Ugh, why do you do this to me Isis?" Malik complained. 

"You really are hopeless. A cloak…and black too. You'll roast! Why do I do this, brother? I do it to help you. Now here's some money. Use it for food, okay?" Isis explained. 

"Okay. Bye, see you later," Malik said leaving. 

The figure of a fourteen-year-old boy swathed in a black cloak emerged from a spot in the ground. The hot sun burned ahead and the boy's hand immediately covered his eyes. The black cloak soaked the heat in, causing sweat to bead the boy's forehead. His figure began to cross the mass of ruins. He headed towards the local market in Luxor. This whole world was new to him. It was the first time for him to see it in like four years. The sun, the whole area was a lot brighter than his dim home. 

It took the boy about fifteen minutes to get to the little market. The vendors sold an array of cheap souvenirs, vegetables, bread, meat, fruit, grain, and other things. 

Malik scanned the little stands for some fresh food. It was hard, however, since this season had been a dry one. However, he did find some fresh food when…

I scanned the little souvenirs while trying to read the hieroglyphs. Some of them made sense while others misused the symbols and left out others. The most popular thing was names and cartouches (a symbol that a pharaoh's name was placed in). Those, amazingly, were very accurate. 

My stomach growled, reminding me that I came here for food rather than criticizing souvenirs. 

I looked up and saw the bright sun. It was extra bright today. I decided to take a moment and breathe in the bright rays. After a few strange glances passed my way, I decided to continue my hunt for fresh food.  After scanning a few shops, I found one with a few fresh vegetables. I went over and bent down to grab the reaming food items. A few were bruised but I decided it was better than nothing. 

I got up and turned around only to run into someone. This caused my vegetables to scatter and both of us to fall backwards. I quickly recovered and offered the person my hand. He looked up at me but then got up by himself. He brushed some dirt off of his dark-colored cloak and gave me a look that said leave-me-alone. However, this person interested me. 

I mean, how many people go around Egypt in dark-colored clothes while the sun is at its hottest. There is usually some strange reason. So…I decided to start a conversation. 

Ow…people need to watch where they're going. Huh? Oh, she's offering me help to get up. Ha! I don't need help. Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away. 

"You don't like to socialize, do you?" the girl asked. 

Or maybe not. I grunted in reply. 

"Not very polite either," she sniffed. 

I got up to turn away. I looked at her face though and it seemed that the mere glance between us caused a light bulb in her head to turn on. 

"You, you're Malik Ishtar," the girl said with a look of surprise on her face.

"Huh?" Malik asked, with a look of confusion 

"Malik Ishtar. That's your name. Mine is Trinity Ariake Soradanomi," Trinity said, grinning slightly. 

She was pretty, with her blue-green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. Her mouth was normal sized with lips just perfect for…um…uh…Malik shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these things. The girl's eyes sparkled but had the infinite depth of the ocean. The lost look like a lost puppy. The loneliness of a lone wolf. She wasn't tall but was tall enough not to be called short. She looked to be about fourteen, the same age as Malik.   

"Um…yeah, that's my name. How did you know?" Malik asked, still confused. 

"My ways are my own to tell," Trinity said with a wink. 

"But…" Malik tried to say. 

Trinity pressed a finger to Malik's lips. "Shh, no more questions. We will meet again sometime soon. Good bye Malik Ishtar," she told him. 

The girl went to pick up her spilt vegetables and then pressed two into Malik's hands, " Here, take these as a gift.  " 

Before Malik could reply, Trinity had disappeared into the crowd. 

Malik stared into the place where the girl disappeared. Maybe he would see her again. He found himself _wanting _to see her again. But why? I only talked to her for a few minutes. This feeling is so strange. 

/What the heck do you think you're doing?! You cannot fall in love! Besides, not only will it ruin your plans but ruin you as well/

Great. Now Yami no Malik wanted to involve himself in Malik's affairs. It was no use tuning out the spirit so Malik was forced to listen to him. 

//STAY OUT OF THIS!// 

It was all so confusing. To love or not to love? But that's life. And life doesn't show mercy. All life had for humans was eternal suffering with maybe a few good moments in it. 

So that was whom I was supposed to help. This would be very interesting. Well, at least he wasn't ugly or stupid. He was actually kinda cute. He seemed really sad and dark, though. I mean, I was sad and dark but not _that_ much. It was sad, it made me sad to see someone else like that. I was determined to save him! No matter the cost! I just hope that the price isn't too high…

Hopefully we would meet again like I said. I really hoped we could meet again. 

As I drifted deep in thought I could hear my name being called. 

"Trinity! Hey! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say. 

I turned and saw Yuugi and his friends running up to me. However, Ryou wasn't with them. 

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again! But…where's Ryou?" I asked. 

"We don't really know. He started acting funny after you left. He spent the night at the inn but in the morning he was gone. Maybe we'll run into him later," Jounouchi explained. 

"Oh…" I said, how strange this was. 

"Do you want to come with us to the Valley of the Kings?" Yuugi asked. 

"Sure! Just let me get some stuff. I'll meet you here in a few minutes. Be right back!" I said, heading towards the place I was staying at. 

~

At the entrance of the valley stood two statues. These statues were of Amenhotep III and a few thousand years old. Despite the need of repair, the statues were in awe. Near these two giant monuments was a group of adolescents, most of them staring open-mouthed at the statues towering above them. These statues were known by the name of the Colossi of Memnon. 

The group chitchatted in the shadow of these statues and under the June sun. 

After a bunch of comments on the statues and other things, the group headed towards the Valley of the Kings: a place that held the tombs to pharaohs over three thousand years gone. 

I could almost feel the spirits of the past. The whole place was shrouded in ancient mystery and sleep. However, I could not see why the spirits still rested peacefully when their treasures, bodies, and possessions were stolen from them and put in museums or some person's home. Maybe they already had their revenge. Maybe they were waiting for the right moment. 

My thoughts caused shivers to run up my spine. 

"Man, this place is creepy," Jounouchi said, clutching my arm.

"Um…you can let go of my arm Jou," I said, slightly annoyed. 

"Can we leave? I don't like the feel that this place gives me," Jounouchi whined while slowly loosening his grip on my arm. 

"It's okay Jou. C'mon we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of what lies in that valley! Now lets go," I said full of confidence even though my stomach was full of butterflies. (Kingdom Hearts fans- didn't that sound vaguely familiar? Coughrikucoughwhenthedooropenscoughcough gak! I need a cough drop…) 

What I said was true though. Nothing could stop me now for this was the day I had dreamt about since I was young. Today was the day I waited my whole life for….

A cloak figure approached a pace of ruin. A place that had once been the home to an ancient Egyptian. The figure approached a place in the ground and opened a door. That was the entrance to his house. His underground house that is. 

Waiting within one of the rooms was a woman that looked like an ancient Egyptian. She had long black shiny hair and traditional clothes on. Around her neck was a golden item with the Eye of Horus on it. This item was known to some as the Millennium Tauk. 

"How was your day brother?" the woman asked the figure.

"It was strange. I met some girl who accidentally ran into me. Her name was Trinity um… Ariake Soradanomi. Yeah, she was strange," Malik said shaking his head. 

"Interesting. Sounds like my little brother has a crush on someone," Isis teased. 

"Isis! Not true! Besides…I just can't fall head over heels in love with some girl I barely know," Malik said. 

"And why not?" Isis asked. 

"I…don't know," Malik replied sadly. 

"Whatever you say brother…" Isis said. 

So he has fallen in love, has he? It will ruin everything. I have to stop this. The good thing about this connection was that I knew his thoughts but he didn't know mine. The plan to kill the Pharaoh and his Soul Vessel would be stopped by this "distraction". Unless…hehe. A casualty or two wouldn't make that much of a difference to the plan. 

The Valley of the Kings was an awesome experience. I was able to see the tombs of the Ramses family along with Tutankhamun's tomb. The whole experience was awesome! We mainly explored the East Valley since the West Valley had only a few tombs and most of them were a mystery to even the Egyptologists. 

Now night had fallen upon Egypt. I looked out the window of my room in the inn and saw that all of Luxor was dim. Not bright like New York City or the towns back in the U.S. This whole trip had been a dream so far. But all dreams ended some time. When would mine end? 

~Next Day~

At dawn a figure left the underground home that lay under the ruins of an ancient Egyptian home. He was swathed in a black cloak despite the heat. At the entrance of his home stood his sister. She watched him leave, not taking her eyes off of his form. Her plan was coming together while his was falling apart. 

However, Malik was the key to his plan. If he lost concentration, then all of it would fall apart. However, Isis' plan was completely in the hands of a girl named Trinity. Hopefully she would not betray Malik for that betrayal would be a permanent scar. Only time would tell the result of the plans. 

"Good morning Luxor. The current time is 9:02 am. The skies are looking sunny today however there will be a few clouds in the late afternoon. Blah…blah."

"Stupid radio alarm…" I murmured while trying to turn it off. 

Wait…9am? I had to get to the market! I quickly put my clothes on while praying that Malik would be there. 

Malik wandered aimlessly through the market searching. He was searching for a certain someone. However, he could not find her. Malik sighed. Maybe his effort was all in vain, maybe she hadn't come here. Malik left the crowd and headed towards a bare tree. This tree was all alone and basically dead…just like him. 

I walked quickly through the market, my eyes darting through the crowd. However I could not find Malik. Where was he? Wait…he wouldn't be in the crowd. He'd be away from it. He'd be watching from a distance. A then searched the outside area of the market. Bingo! Beneath a dead-looking tree lay a cloaked figure. This figure could only be Malik. I proceeded towards Malik. 

"Hello!" I said, putting on a smile. 

"Huh?" Malik said in a confused tone while looking around. 

I pulled the hood of his cloak down, revealing semi-spiky platinum blonde hair. Immediately he looked up, showing me the true color of his eyes. They were a pretty light purple, kind of unnatural if I do say so myself, but pretty. Beneath each eye was a little black mark. Probably having to do with his origin or family or something like that. When he saw me, a flash of surprise showed on his face. 

"What? I should at least know what my crush looks like. Don't you think?" I said in a half teasing manner. 

Yet again his face showed surprise. 

"Cru-Crush?" Malik asked, his eyes wide. 

"Can I sit down?" I asked, ignoring his comment. 

Malik just nodded, too dazed to say anything. He seemed to be a little bit shy and uncertain of what to do. So I sat down and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So what was your life like?" I asked. 

"Both of my parents died when I was young. My father was murdered and my mother died giving birth to me. Only my sister and I remain. My house is underground in the outskirts of Luxor. So what was your life like?" Malik said with a hurt look in his eyes. 

"Well I became an orphan at age five. The traps of a tomb took their lives. I used to duel. I rarely duel nowadays now, though. I left the orphanage last year with my few possessions and inheritance. I don't get all of the money my parents left me until I'm eighteen.  However, I am able to use some of it to my benefit. I've been underage working for the past few months. I even dropped out of high school in order to work. But hey! I think things are turning for the better for me," I said happily, tears glistening in my eyes. 

"Well that's good to hear," Malik commented. 

"Yeah," I said staring at the sky. 

The sun sank below the desert however the two figures beneath the tree lay there silently. People would glance at them and some even whispered about the two. What was an American girl doing with some dark figure like Malik? Was she abducted? Had they eloped? Soon a few rumors of the couple were floating around. But the two figures didn't care. In fact, who knew if they were even fully awake? The fact that the girl was almost in the guy's lap didn't help either. 

Soon the sun was gone and night sounds filled the night. 

"Huh…night already?" I said, looking up at the sky. 

"Yeah, funny how fast time goes sometimes," Malik commented. 

"Yeah…" I said wearily. 

"Do you want to come to my house?" Malik asked. 

"I guess. Now?" I said, starting to get up. 

"Okay," Malik replied, smiling for the first time. 

He soon got up and started walking towards where I presumed his house was. I followed him silently and then held on to his arm. 

It was like a scene from the movies. Two lovers walking in the moonlight, one holding on to the other. They soon approached the ruins of an ancient civilization. The taller one opened a door and let the other one in. Then he closed the door behind him. 

When we entered Malik's house I loosened my grip on his arm and looked around. It was a dim place with a bunch of corridors. An eerie silence covered the place. I almost jumped when I heard someone approaching. I turned to see Isis stepping out of one of the rooms. 

"I see you brought a friend," Isis said, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah, this was the strange girl I was telling you about," Malik replied. 

I shot him a glare and Isis had an amused look on her face. 

"What is your name, child?" Isis asked with a glint in her eye. 

"Trinity A. Soradanomi. And what is yours, if I may ask?" I replied. 

"Isis Ishtar," Isis replied. 

Malik watched as the two women shook hands and exchanged a few kind words. This was all so weird. No one had entered this place, besides himself and Isis, since his father's death. Could he really fall in love? Would it affect his plan? Malik had no idea. This was all so confusing. Love is a confusing thing but entangling love with plans for murder…that's unspeakable. 

It was kind of funny to meet Isis like this. I could tell she wanted to keep our meeting a secret, though. We exchanged a few words and such before heading towards the kitchen where we snacked on some bread and water (common Egyptian food). We had a nice long, boring conversation about my trip and how it is back in the U.S. and such. I didn't want to be rude, though, so I kept with the conversation. Within my own boredom and mind I thought of something. Something we could all do tomorrow. We could explore one of the tombs in the Valley of the Kings. Perhaps we could visit one of the unknown or less popular ones. Wait…unknown tomb. I read something about one in the newspaper. It was all closed down do to an accident that happened a few years ago. It sounded really intriguing. So…I broke into the current conversation and suggested it. 

"That's a good idea. One problem though, how do we get in the tomb? Wouldn't it be guarded or something?" Isis asked. 

"I don't know but it's worth a try," I replied. 

"Sounds fun. Let's do it! What time tomorrow?" Malik said. 

"I dunno. Would 8am work?" I suggested. 

"Works for me. What about you Malik?" Isis replied. 

"Sure," Malik commented. 

"Then it's settled. We'll meet here tomorrow at 8am and then head towards the tomb," I stated. 

Malik and Isis nodded in agreement.  

Tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure. Something fun and exciting. I couldn't wait….

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

Wow, to think I rewrote all of that. -_-

Malik: Dude…weird. 

Me: I know what's going to happen!

Malik: No dur…you already wrote a bunch of chapters after this. 

Me: ^_^ Yeah. And if you're reading this chances are all of those chapters are rewritten from their original forms. 

Malik: That's a lot of writing. 

Me: I know. It takes at least two days per chapter. Unless I'm lucky. Then it may be only one full day. Lucky for you readers, I'm dedicated to this story. 

Malik: Unlike a few others *cough*

Me: -_-'' Hehe…

Malik: *rolls eyes*

Me: Anywho, please read and review if you haven't done so already. Ja ne!

BTW: The Cogumelos Portugese say hello!  


	4. Explorations

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 4: Explorations

"By knowing one reaches belief. By doing one gains conviction. When you know, dare." - Ancient Egyptian Proverb

A group of three crossed the market, buying supplies. One carried a small backpack. The other woman carried the food and such while the third just followed silently. Soon the group left the market and headed towards the Valley of the Kings. However, they were not headed towards a regular tomb. No, they were headed towards the Unknown Tomb despite the fact that they would not be allowed entrance. 

The man of the group stepped forward and started to converse with the tourist. 

"This is so cool. Don't you agree?" Trinity asked Malik happily. 

"I've never been to a tomb before, so I guess this is a bit exciting," Malik replied, smiling slightly. 

The two continued to chat for the rest of the journey. Isis dropped into the conversation every once in a while too. 

However the conversation soon came to an end when guards approached the group. 

"Sorry but no one is to enter this tomb. You'll have to leave," one of the guards said sternly. 

"Could you please make an exception for us?" I asked sweetly. 

_If only Yuugi was here. They'd let us through with one sight of his eyes. _I thought. 

"No can do, you'll have to visit another tomb," The guard said, still really stern. 

"Pwease? It would mean a lot to me," I said, widening my eyes and trying to do the puppy dog look. 

"Here let me try," Isis suggested. 

I nodded in response and stepped back to where Malik was standing. 

"Good morning sirs. I'm Isis Ishtar, owner of a popular museum in New York City. I'm coming to investigate this tomb with my friends and helpers. An exhibit on this tomb could do my museum some good. If you let us through and all is a success, you will be rewarded gratefully. If you lose your jobs due to us, I'll hire you to work at my museum or find a place for you to work. So, will you let us through?" Isis asked. 

"Let me ask my fellow guards fro their opinion. Hold on," the guard said, heading towards the other guards. 

Isis looked at Malik and me and winked. I smiled in response. There was no way they could say no. 

"Okay, we'll let you through. But if we lose our job, you're responsible for getting us a new one," the guard stated. 

Isis nodded and then we left, headed towards the Unknown Tomb.

The entrance was dark and humid. There were hieroglyphs carved on the walls near to the entrance. However I was not familiar with that style. It was like Hieratic but a little bit different. Not quite Coptic, though. I began to take some sketches while Isis set up her camera and sketchbook as well. 

"This is cool," Malik commented. 

"Yeah," I replied. 

"So, what do these hieroglyphs say?" Malik asked me. 

"I…don't know. They're of a script that I'm unfamiliar with," I said. 

"Oh, right," Malik said, slightly confused. There were _different_ types of hieroglyphs?

"Maybe my parents' journal can help," I said to myself, taking the small leather-bound book out of my backpack. 

I began to read. My mind absorbing the information that the book held. I was lost from the world, lost from reality. These words were my parents'. I had a feeling my mom wrote this for the handwriting couldn't belong to a guy. And then…I finished it. 

"Oh my God," I said in disbelief. 

"What is it?" Malik asked. 

"This journal. This tomb. This place. This is where…where my parents died," I said totally shocked. 

"What?" Isis exclaimed. 

She knew of coincidences but this. This was awful. The poor girl's parents had died here. 

"I now know what I must do. I'm…I'm going to finish what they started. You stay here. While I follow in my parents' footsteps," Trinity said, full of determination. 

I quickly scanned the walls and notes. There were a few things my parents had left out so I copied them in the blank pages that I found. The room was dark. Hieroglyphs decorated the walls; there was a passageway on the opposite side of the room. Two Wingweavers, with their wings folded in, stood on either side of the passageway's entrance. I looked towards the passageway's entrance and then glanced at my parents' notes. They had gone through there, through that path. I could see that the amount of notes left was few. Something told me that it was there, in that passageway, that my parents had met their end. It had been their death that closed down this tomb. Sure it didn't look dangerous now, but in that hall lurked some trap, the same trap that had killed my parents. So, naturally, I was going to go down that passageway and face whatever was there. 

"Hey! I'm going down this passageway. Okay? You guys continue studying this section, I guess. There's plenty here," I said, heading towards the two Wingweaver statues. 

"Okay, be careful though," Isis cautioned. 

"Yeah, don't go and fall down some hole," Malik called after me. 

~

That passageway was dim but not dark. I could make out figures and such on the wall. Hieroglyphs decorated it too. There was a massive creature that looked bluish in tone and deadly in appearance. Across from it was a golden bird but with a metal appearance. I studied the hieroglyphs around this figure and recognized some form of the name Re, the Sun God. There was more but I couldn't make it out. The whole name (which was rather long) was encased in a Cartouche. I grabbed my pencil and book and copied the name down. I looked towards the bluish figure and found a cartouche near it as well. I proceeded to copy this one down as well. As I moved down the corridor, scenes of the pharaoh's life appeared carved on the aged walls. I studied the scenes, having to squint in order to see clearly. It was so dark here, so dim. I could barely see. I tried to see up ahead and could make out a door to my left. 

As I neared it, a red serpent's body came to view. It's head and front claws rested on the doors entrance and nearby was another cartouche. I copied this one down as well and recognized some symbols that looked vaguely like the ones used to spell Osiris. Standing across from the door was a dragon. I immediately recognized it as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then on the left side of the door I recognized the Dark Magician and on the right side was none other than the Dark Magician Girl. This led my eyes to finally look at the door, even though something told me not to. I had a feeling that I would not like what I saw. I turned towards the door and took a step forward. 

What the-? My foot didn't hit stone like I had thought but air. Within a moment I was falling. I quickly reached up and made a grab for the ledge. 

Luck. Pure dumb luck. My hand grasped the ledge but I wasn't able to pull myself up. Nope, I was stuck. And I could tell the ledge couldn't support me for much longer. No, I would hang here until someone helped me up or I fell. Not much luck there. So I did the only thing I could. 

"MALIK! ISIS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled. 

I heard no response, no reply. Would I share the same fate as my parents? Would I die here too? I just hung there limply. I didn't want to die, but did I have a choice? It was stupid asking questions that couldn't be answered. So I just hung there and, more stupidly, cried. 

I looked up from the wall I was studying. I thought I heard something but no, it couldn't have been anything. The echo of the noise bounced around for a bit before disappearing. I looked towards my sister; she was absorbed in her work. Quickly and quietly sketching notes and symbols. Maybe it was just me. May be only I had heard it. 

Another sound came and this time I could tell where it had come from. It came from the hallway near the back of the room. But what would be there?

"Malik, did you hear that?" Isis asked me.

"Yeah, what was it?" I replied.

"It was Trinity, smart one. I think she needs help," Isis said matter-o-factly.

Now that hit me hard. Trinity, in danger. O_O (Me: OMG! WE'RE GONNA DIE! Malik: _ Be quiet Me: ^_^)

I hurriedly got up and walked quickly towards the hallway. 

I liked the dark. The dark was somewhere for a person like me. A place where I could plot and destroy without being interrupted. Hehe… So the girl's life was in danger? This was perfect. I didn't even have to do anything and the girl went and died. Maybe she was danger prone or something. Well, maybe a little help wouldn't hurt anyone except the victim….

My head. It hurt. It was as if someone was trying to break into it. As if someone was trying to control it. It could be none other than my other self. My dark side, my yami. I shook my head and continued down the hall. No use. I couldn't go on like this. Keeping control of my body and fighting off someone trying to control it was too much. I'd have to fight my other self. 

I hung there waiting. Maybe I would be saved. I men, just a second ago I thought I heard footsteps. Maybe it was just my imagination… Oh well, I had some time. Maybe it was enough time to allow someone to save me. 

//I won't leave easily. Even you know that. NOW GIVE ME CONTROL!//

/No! I can't! Just leave me alone. Now/

//You're so pathetic. You know she doesn't love you. Who could?//

/AH! GO AWAY! NOW!/

//I don't here the magic word//

/Oh and I expect you'll start calling me your "hikari"/

//Heh. I should. But you're not much of a hikari. In fact, you're not much of anything//

/Just go away. Please/

//Aww how cute, you're begging//

/SHUT UP!/

//I'm aggravating you, aren't I? This is rather fun, I must say//

Malik slumped to the ground. It hurt so much. If he would just go away. Just leave. Even a small break from this other self would be nice. But he could never have that. Malik quickly racked his mind for a way to stop his other self. 

That was it! A quick spell that could lock up a mind in its soul room for a few hours. Malik had learnt it when he was young. He quickly recited the spell and…

What was this? I was so close to taking over when _this_, a golden net, ensnared me. An outrage! He may think this was all fun and play but it was much more than that. This was a game of life and death. Yes, I had lost this battle but not the war (Me: How clichéd is that? I mean REALLY). 

"Hold on Trinity, I'm coming," Malik muttered under his breath before continuing down the hall. 

I still clung to that ledge. I knew my time here was coming to an end. I could feel the ledge giving way. Stones were now tumbling down across my face. My face was now covered with dirt, scratches, and tears. 

My ears strained for the sound of someone approaching and… I heard footsteps? No, it had to be my imagination. No one was coming for me. I was going to die (Me: So optimistic…). 

The rocks tumbled down my face again and my grip slipped. I thought I was going to fall. But something caught hold of my hand. I looked up and saw Malik's face beaded with sweat. His purple eyes shone in the darkness of the hall. He smiled slightly and began to pull me up. 

"You- you came, I thought I was going to fall," I said, blinking. 

"Of course I came, now c'mon. I can't pull you up by myself," Malik said. 

I then made an effort to pull myself up out of danger with Malik's help. I was going to live! When he finally managed to pull me up, I dusted myself off and looked at him.

"Thank you, you saved my life," I said graciously. 

"Don't mention it, I wouldn't have let you die. Now c'mon. Let's go get you cleaned up," Malik said, heading towards the main room. 

I followed after him, telling him what happened. 

We entered the main room and I went and grabbed a bottle of water. I poured some on a towel and wiped my face with it and drank the rest. 

"I'm going back there. I know that something's on the other side of that door and I'm determined to find out what it is," I said after a short rest. 

"That's crazy! How will you get to the other side and back? What if…what if you die?" Malik asked, obviously worried (Malik: There's something wrong here). 

"Don't worry. I'll make it. Now come and see me off," I said, standing up. 

"Do I really have a say in this?" Malik murmured to himself. 

I headed back down the hall, towards the door. I looked at Malik and slowly walked up to him. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Just don't leave without me, okay?" I said. 

"Okay," He said, not sounding too sure. 

I then stood up on my toes (he's much taller than I) and kissed him on the cheek. Malik, quite taken aback by this, just stood there dumbly. 

"Bye!" I said, getting a good start. 

I then ran forward and jumped.

"Good luck Trinity and may Re be with you," Malik said, even though Trinity had already gone. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Me: CLIFFIE!

Malik: Yeah, you're main character just jumped off one. 

Me: I know that… but it was also a cliffie!

Malik: *rolls eyes* Whatever. 

Isis: Where was I in this?

Me: You went to a local club and got drunk!

Isis: Seriously…

Me: Oh…you were studying hieroglyphs…

Isis: Sure…

Jono: MORE ME MORE ME MORE ME!

Me: You're showing up soon. Just not soon. 

Jono: Oh… -_-

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! ME LIKE REVIEWS!

Malik: No flames please…

Me: Flames are mean : (

Malik: …

Me: Oh yeah, I reviewed chapter 3 cause I was really bored. You can read it if you like, it's kinda amusing. 


	5. Discovery

To Remember Light 

**By: Rikku24**

**Chapter 5: Discovery**
    
    'She stands upon the further side,
    
    between us flows the Nile;
    
    And in those waters so deep and wide,
    
    there lurks a crocodile.' 
    
    'Yet is my love so sweet, 
    
    a word of power,
    
    a charm – 
    
    the stream is land beneath my feet, 

and bears me with no harm.'
    
    'For I shall come to where she stands, 
    
    no more be held apart, 
    
    and I shall take my darling's hands and
    
    draw her to my heart...

My eyes shut tight and prayers flying from my mouth, I jumped across the gap. I opened my eyes and saw the other side. I stretched out my arms and groped for the edge. However, I only caught thin air and began falling into an endless abyss…

Well, I thought it was endless. I was falling when suddenly I felt myself caught in the arms of someone. I looked down, thinking it was my imagination, and saw…No…Impossible!

Malik paced the chamber restlessly. 

"She's okay, now come help me sketch some of these hieroglyphs," Isis said. 

"How can you be so sure?" Malik asked. 

"I'm not. I'm just guessing, but you know how good I am at guessing," Isis replied. 

Malik walked up to one of the statues of the Wingweavers and noticed some hieroglyphs carved lightly on the wings. 

"Hey, what do these say?" Malik asked his sis. 

Isis walked over to him and studied them for a second. 

"I have yet to learn this script, but I'm guessing they're prayers to the deceased," Isis said. 

"Oh…" Malik replied looking at the ground. 

"Why don't you sketch these statues and then sketch the hieroglyphs on them?" Isis suggested. 

"What? Copy ALL of those down AND the statues?" 

"Yep," Isis said, handing Malik a small sketchbook, some pencils, and an eraser.

"Fine," Malik said taking the supplies. 

"A-are you t-the D-dark Magician Girl?" I asked wide-eyed. 

"Why yes, but I think the question is who are _you_?" the Duel Monster asked. 

"T-trinity Ariake S-Soradanomi," I replied, still in a state of shock. 

The Duel Monster didn't talk until they had both set foot on the ledge. 

"So what are you doing here? You better give me a good answer for saving and all. I just didn't want to upset your boyfriend. Making cute guys cry isn't what I do," Dark Magician girl explained. 

"Uh…er…well you see my parents explored this tomb a few years ago. I came here, not knowing that, and when I found out this was my parents' grave. Well, I decided to finish the job they started. Now may I continue on my way?" I asked. 

"No can do…pharaoh –sama left us to guard his tomb from any intruders. So, I can't let you through. But I can return you to your boyfriend's arms," She said, giggling. 

"What do you mean 'us'? I only see you," I asked, slightly confused. 

"She means us," a deep voice from the shadows said. 

I turned around to see none other than the Dark Magician. He looked so handsome with his blonde hair, blue skin, and purple outfit. He was so tall too, no less than six and a half feet. 

"Are you guys real?" I asked, maybe this was all a dream. 

"We're the Kaas of two deceased Ancient Egyptians. We were sealed in stone tablets and released when pharaoh-sama requested us to guard his tomb. We are real, but then again we're not," Dark Magician explained. 

"Who were the people who had you as Kaas?" I asked. 

"I was Mahaado's Kaa. He was one of the pharaoh's six priests. Dark Magician Girl was the Kaa of Mahaado's apprentice, Mana," Dark Magician explained. 

"Oh…One more thing? Why can't I enter the tomb? I'm no thief, just someone who wants to learn," I said. 

"It is forbidden. Plus, you'd probably go tell all those archeologists and such about this place. Then even if you don't take anything, they will," Dark Magician said sternly. 

"The only people I plan to tell are my friends. Besides, my friends are the only people I know," I explained.

"I bet you have tons of friends though. Plus you're probably gonna tell your boyfriend," DMG (Dark Magician Girl) said. 

"Both him and his sis have the right to know, though. And I think they have Millennium Items too, if that has to do with anything," I said. 

"Millennium Items? Pharaoh-sama was sealed in one," DMG stated while seemingly shocked. 

"Which one?" I asked. 

"The Millennium Puzzle. It's an upside down pyramid with the Eye of Horus on the front," She explained. 

An image flashed in my mind. It was like a necklace. Gold…and on a silver chain. Around someone's neck. Yuugi. He had that item. On the airplane. 

"Yuugi Mutou owns that item. I met him and his friends on the airplane. I was going to tell them about this too," I said quickly. 

"Please can I go in? Please? I won't bring trouble. I just want to sketch a few things and take notes," I pleaded. 

"If you're connected to one who might house the pharaoh, and if you tell him. Maybe something good will happen. I don't know but-" the Dark Magician pondered. 

"We'll let you enter!" DMG said with a smile. 

"Thanks!" I replied happily. 

~

I don't know how long I sketched and studied the walls, but my small sketchbook was soon filled up. I hadn't even studied the object in the center of the room, which I supposed was the coffin. 

The room was circular with carvings on the walls. The carvings depicted the pharaoh in daily life and such. It was so interesting. Now only if I knew how to read this type of hieroglyph. The strange thing was that the pharaoh in the pictures looked strangely like Yuugi. Maybe what the Dark Magician said was true. Maybe Yuugi's puzzle did have the pharaoh's soul in it. I'd have to ask him about it next time we meet. I looked around the room one more time. This was good enough. I mean, I didn't have to sketch and copy down _everything_ just enough to get a general idea of the pharaoh's life. 

"Are you sure she made it? It's been at least four hours. Do I have to sketch? When can we leave? I'm bored. Where's Trinity?" Malik complained. 

"Will you quit your whining? She should be back soon. And yes, you can stop sketching now," Isis replied in an annoyed tone. 

Malik just nodded and placed the sketching supplies with the bags and other supplies. 

I was looking at the lid of the large stone coffin. The whole thing was very ornate and colorful. From blue designs to gold hieroglyphs, it was quite a sight. 

It was the head of this pharaoh that interested me. He had the same tri-colored as Yuugi, however there were golden highlights in the Pharaoh's. His eyes were a deep purple with the mature look of a ruler to them, not like Yuugi's sweet innocent purple ones. Long ankh earrings hung from his ears. I quickly began to sketch the cover on one of the last few pages of my sketchbook. 

About who knows how long later, I finished my sketch. It was as detailed as possible. I even did a fairly good job of shading. I examined the room one more time. 

It was so pretty and really colorful. The scenes were detailed fully in the Ancient Egyptian design and style. The hieroglyphs were the kind I had seen in the other room. 

However, I didn't see the Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl anywhere.

"Hello? Are you still there? I'm done exploring…" I called out.       

Right in front of me the DMG appeared, her green eyes sparkling in the dark. This was the first time to really see what she looked like. She had a bright blue outfit on that would break the dress code in any school. It was lined with a bright pink that had a shine to it. On the center of her shirt was a red brooch with a six-pointed star on it. Her boots were just below her knees and matched her outfit. DMG's hat was rather nice, sitting at an angle on her golden hair. It too was blue and pink. All in all, she was just like the well-known card. 

The Dark Magician appeared soon after. 

He had long blonde hair that hid in the hood of his outfit. His skin was a light bluish-green. The card showed him with purple hair and "normal" skin tone but I thought he looked a lot better like this. His outfit was a deep purple along with his hood (or whatever you call it). 

"Okay, follow me," Dark Magician said.

"Did you find everything okay? What'd you think?" DMG asked. 

"It was awesome. Thanks for letting me study it," I replied. 

"Glad to hear it," DMG said with a smile.

~

"So, can I meet that guy? I mean, the way you talk bout him, he's not your boyfriend or anything," DMG asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Plus, he's not a people person," I replied, giving her a sidelong look.

"Oh…" DMG said with disappointment. 

~

"This is where you leave," Dark Magician said. 

"So… how do I get across?" I asked.

"Like this," DMG said, not indicating anything at all. 

She snapped her fingers and…

Ok, so she teleported me. Where am I? Oh, I'm in the hallway, just it's really dark. What time is it? How long was I gone? I guess I should go see if Malik and Isis are still here. 

~

"Trinity! You're back. About time too…" Malik said as I arrived to the main room. 

"C'mon let's get out of here," I said. 

"Uh…ok? So what did you find?" He asked. 

On our way back towards the market I explained what had happened and what I found. Isis found it rather interesting and was not surprised at the Duel Monsters' presence. She asked if she could study the sketches and my parents' notes later and I replied with a yes. Whether or not Malik believed me, I'm not sure. But he did listen however he talked little. 

When we arrived at the market we said our farewells and closing words.

"So…I'll meet you under the tree in the morning?" I asked. 

"I guess…" He replied with little emotion. 

"Okay, goodnight," I said, getting on my toes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

He blushed slightly and turned away. 

"Uh…goodnight," Malik said, before following Isis home.

I had some work ahead of me. Making him remember light wouldn't be all easy and fun. The hardest part was yet to come, I imagine. 

Well, time to head home. 

For the next few hours I found myself figuring out the hieroglyphs and symbols. It was hard work but I eventually figured out the main alphabet and a few meanings to some symbols. My parents' notes really helped too (Me: Let's just go to the next chapter! Malik: How bout we don't and say we did. Me: But I like the next chapter. Aw, I'll just continue this). Of course I ended up with very little sleep but it was worth it. The whole thing was weird though. The word magic, monsters, and dark appeared. 

I got my PJs on and went to bed only to wake up in a few hours.

The morning sky was filled with a few clouds but other than that it was nice. The market was busy as usual and vendors continued to call out goods and prices. 

I saw Malik resting against the dead tree. He was wearing his black cloak, as usual. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Malik stirred and looked at me with his purple eyes. 

I explained to him what I had figured out but I don't think he was as interested as Isis and I am. But at least he showed some slight interest and curiosity.

"So what do you think it all means?" He asked me. 

"I dunno. I need to study it further and talk to Yuugi about it," I said. 

"Yuugi?" Malik said questioningly. 

"Yeah, I met him on the plane on my way here. He looks just like the pharaoh and he might own the Millennium Item that houses the pharaoh's spirit. Hmm… you look shocked. Is it something I said?" I asked, slightly confused. 

"No, it's nothing. SO when are you going to talk to him?" Malik asked. 

"In a day or too, after I've figured more out. C'mon, enough chitchat and more action," I said standing up.

"Uh…okay. Where too?" Malik asked donning his hood and getting up as well. 

"I don't know, let's just look around and see what we can find,' I replied, walking towards the crowds.

Malik reluctantly followed me. 

~

The afternoon with Malik was rather nice. Of course it was hard to get him to talk. I think he smiled once but refused to admit it. We found a small museum with some artifacts on display. Of course it was nothing compared to Isis' museum. The two of us even found a small place to eat as well. 

Around six, we went back towards the tree where we had met earlier and went our separate ways. 

"That was fun. Thanks for taking me out," I said with a smile. 

Malik's eyes widened a little at this. 

"Was it your first date too?" I asked.

"Uh…er…y-yes, it was. Yeah, it was fun. Y-you're welcome," Malik said quickly while slightly stuttering.

He was obviously a little bashful as well.  

"Well bye," I said waving and heading towards the inn I was staying at.

"Bye," Malik called after me, heading towards his home. 

//I take it you're meeting with the pharaoh's Soul Vessel soon?//

/Do you ever shut up?/

//So what are you going to do? Are you still going to avenge your father?//

/Of course I am/

//Ha! And make your girlfriend sad? I mean, who can love a murderer? And it doesn't help that she knows the boy, does it?//

/Ugh…I don't know/

//Why don't you kill her too? She's just in your way now, am I not right? She's preventing you from your goal//

/Don't you even dare hurt her/

//Oh no, my little "hikari" is trying to threaten me, I'm so afraid//

/SHUT UP!/

//How kawaii…//

/*really P.Oed*/

//You've waited too long. You need to kill he boy soon so that you can avenge your father. Strike now while the target is in range. If something blocks you, strike it too//

/But I like Trinity. I don't think I could bring myself to hurt her/

//I don't mind doing the dirty work you know. I rather enjoy it//

/You sadist. But I agree, I have waited too long…/

//See if you listen to me all will go well. Keep that in mind Malik//

/Just don't hurt Trinity/

Only maniacal laughter responded. It was so aggravating. What was he to do? What would Trinity think? As much as he hated to admit it, his other self was right. He _had_ waited too long. It was now or never. 

Well whatever the outcome was, his father _would_ be avenged. 

"YES! I GOT IT!" I exclaimed happily. 

I had just figured out a bunch of hieroglyphs and meanings. 

The pharaoh was locked away in one of the seven millennium items in order to something great (I still didn't know what). When combined, these seven items could unleash great power. Back then people had Kaas and Baas in the form of duel monsters. A Kaa was a spirit in you and a Baa was your soul or personality. One of these (or both) was sealed away in stone tablets when something happened to the person it inhabited. I don't know how the Kaa/Baa was removed from the person but I still had some more info to uncover. There was also something about seven priests, each an owner of a millennium item, who could summon the monsters from their stone tablet. There was also something about Shadow Games and great battles that the Pharaoh fought in. It looked like the pharaoh was well known and respected throughout the country too. The whole chamber had been really ornate and nicely done. Gold objects that the pharaoh would use in the afterlife sat before his coffin, just like they had 3,000 years ago. I still had some more to uncover and decipher, but at least I was getting somewhere. If only my parents were here. They'd be so proud, plus they could help me out with this. I guess my friends would do though, I mean a few of them even owned Millennium Items. I'd probably hold a meeting tomorrow or the day after.  

Yet again I went to sleep late. However, even in my sleep I worked on solving this mystery. If only I could talk to the two Duel Monsters who guarded the tomb. They obviously knew the answer to any question I had but still…I couldn't go back there.

No, I had to solve this without using "cheat codes" as some may say (Me: But cheat codes are useful and make life a lot easier… Malik: _). I looked at my digital alarm clock on my night table.

Whoa…it was 2 a.m. I _had_ spent a lot of time on this mystery. Maybe my body would let me sleep late for a change. Who knows… even if I went to bed at six in the morning I'd probably still wake up at 8. 

Well, time for sleep (if I could call it that, I was still working while half conscious). I closed my eyes for the first time in a while and went to sleep. Tomorrow would bring more answers but for now I had to deal with what I had…

~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~

Namu: I'm going to sleep now too…

Malik: What time is it?

Namu: It's late. I think midnight…

Malik: Oh…

Namu: So…what was the topic?

Jono: I want a bigger part in this!

Namu: You get to do some action later, just be patient ok?

Jono: *grumbling* ok, whatever. 

Namu: I don't wanna rewrite this anymore…actually I do…I don't…do…don't URG!

Malik: Uh…

Namu: I'll work on chapter 6 in the car tomorrow. That'll be fun. Hey readers! Hang on for just a bit longer. It _does_ get better. We just have to do all the boring stuff first. 

Malik: Uh…

Namu: Is that all you say?

Malik: Uh…

Namu: *takes a closer look at Malik and realizes it is a cardboard figure of Malik with a tape recorder* -_-…….MALIK!

Malik: Dern…I thought I could get away with it too…

Namu: So…tired…^o^ (yawn)

Malik: Go to sleep then.

Namu: KK. Good night. Please review if you can. I'd really appreciate it ^_^

Malik: Namu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Egypt

Namu: I wanna go to Egypt some day…

Malik: If you're going anywhere it's to sleep. Now good night!

Namu: *mumbling* fine I'm going I'm going, good night…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Tensions and a Special Moment

To Remember Light By: Rikku24/Namu Chapter 6: Tensions and a Special Moment 

/Malik telepathically speaking to Yami no Malik/

//Yami no Malik telepathically speaking to Malik//

Girl speaks: The voice of the goose sounds forth as he's caught by the bait. Your love ensnares me. I cant let it go. I shall take home my nets, but what shall I tell my mother. to whom I return everyday laden with lovely birds? I set no traps today, ensnared as I was by love.

Ugh…I didn't wake up late at all! I woke up at 7am! Errrrr…Well at least it gave me more time to work. If I thought I had had a lead before, well I might want to rethink that. This is because the more I figured out, the less I could make out. The whole puzzle and such was very confusing and frustrating. But I was determined to figure it out. 

However there was no way for me to figure this out alone. I needed some help. So…first I contacted Malik and Isis' underground home and decided to have them meet me here around noon. Then I called the inn where Yuugi and the rest were staying. They too would meet me here around noontime. 

Meanwhile I would work on this mystery. So if Kaas and Baas were big back then, how were they captured from the person hey resided in? I still did not know this so I decided to make it my goal. Lucky for me, some of these hieroglyphic structures and "paragraphs" strayed from the pharaoh's life and talked about daily life or topics that were "big" back then. 

The 7 Millennium Items were also major. To create them, 99 sacrifices were to be made. The tomb robbers who lived in some nearby town ended up being the sacrifices. It was the pharaoh's father who created the 7 Millennium Items in order to protect the town. Maybe one or all or just a few of these items had the ability to extract Kaas/Baas from a person's body. Or maybe it was some other kind of magic. 

Speaking of which, magic is just a fantasy for us nowadays but it _has_ existed in the past and might even exist today. Who knows, Malik and Isis' Millennium Items might still hold magic. And Yuugi's too. I'd have to ask them about it. 

Well, for now I'd have to base further findings on what I already know and figured out. This mystery was no picnic, I assure you. However, my thirst for knowledge and my liking for Ancient Egypt drove me on.

A few hours later I found myself preparing cookies and drinks for the guests who would be arriving in about an hour. 

I made enough cookies for everyone to have two and no more (Me: Poor Honda and Jono…). Due to the limited source of drinks and money, I only had water with ice cubes to serve as drinks. Well, it didn't matter. It wasn't a party or anything. Just a meeting and discussion about this mystery. 

~NOON~

Knock. Knock. Knock. BANG! "Ow!"

From the sound of it, I figured Yuugi and his friends were here. 

Yuugi entered first and I noticed him wearing the Millennium Puzzle. It wasn't just some necklace charm, but a magical item from long ago. 

Jounouchi entered next, rubbing his head. And Anzu followed right behind him. Honda came in last with a look on his face that suggested he was the cause of Jounouchi's minor injury. 

I wasn't surprised at Ryou's absence. Previously he had been acting strangely and he probably still was. 

"I smell food," Jounouchi said while sniffing the air. 

"Hey Jounouchi I think it's *whisper*" Honda said talking quietly. 

"COOKIES!" Jounouchi exclaimed. 

"You pig," Anzu sighed. 

"So, Trinity, did you figure anything else out?" Yuugi asked. 

"Yeah, a bit. I'll tell you guys what I've figured out so far when the others get here," I said. 

"Others?" Anzu said questioningly. 

"Yeah. Malik and Isis Ishtar," I said. 

"Oh, don't know them," Anzu replied. 

"May I PLEASE have a cookie? Please?" Jounouchi begged (Seto: Just like the dog he is… Me: What the heck are you doing here? GO! Seto: You can't tell me what to do :P Me:0_o you wanna bet? Seto: Uh… Me: BACK TO THE STORY!)

"NO! You have to wait for Malik and Isis to get here," I said sternly. 

"Fine, I'll wait," Jounouchi pouted. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

That had to be Isis and Malik. 

"I went to the door and opened it, letting the two siblings in. 

"Hello Trinity, did you figure anything else out?" Isis greeted me. 

"Hi Isis, just a little bit," I replied. 

"I'm sure we can figure it out," Malik said stepping into the room. 

My heart pounded quickly and I was filled with happiness. 

"Malik!" I said happily, running to him and giving him a hug.

Isis' Millennium Tauk rested around her neck and Malik's Millennium Rod was tucked 

"Can we have cookies NOW?" Jounouchi asked. 

"Can you be patient? Ok, why don't we all sit down and I'll go get the cookies," I said, going to the kitchen to retrieve the cookies. 

As I left the kitchen and its safety, two hungry faces greeted me. Jounouchi's and Honda's. 

"Sit down or no cookies for you," I commanded as the two quickly sat down. 

"First introductions," I said as Jounouchi and Honda groaned. 

Indicating the person in question, I conducted introductions. 

"This is Yuugi Mutuo and his friends: Anzu Masaki, Hiroto Honda, and Katsuya Jounouchi. These two are Malik Ishtar and Isis Ishtar," I said. 

Yuugi's group (all on one couch) nodded and shook hands with Isis and Malik who were on the other couch.  However, Malik seemed a bit tense and at the sight of the Millennium Puzzle he seemed to be a bit angry. It was probably nothing though. Yuugi too seemed a bit nervous when shaking Malik's hand. The two added an unseen tension to the room. 

Now for the cookies. I handed each person a napkin with two cookies. Then I got myself two cookies too. 

"If you're thirsty I have water but that's about it. Oh, and I only made enough cookies for everyone to have two," I explained. 

"Only two?!" the two "pigs" exclaimed at the same time. 

"Yep, now as you guys eat I'll explain what I've figured out so far," I said. 

So I explained to them about the Kaas and Ancient Magic and the seven Millennium Items. Basically, I told the group all of what I discovered and what I saw in the pharaoh's burial chamber. 

"And the strange thing was that…that the pharaoh looked just like you Yuugi," I said. 

Malik straightened up at this, as if he had been hit in the back. Yuugi's already large eyes widened. 

"Yeah, and the two duel monsters who guard the pharaoh's tomb said that the pharaoh's soul was locked away in the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi, if I'm not mistaken, you have the Millennium Puzzle around your neck at this moment," I said.

"Yeah, I do. How did you know?" He asked me. 

"They told me what it looked like and I remembered you wearing it on the plane," I explained. 

Malik seemed really tense now. It was as if he was holding back something. 

//Hey, you can steal the puzzle now. See it, it's right in front of you. Take it, cause some kind of chaos and take it. Maybe you can slit the boy's throat in the process. Taking and breaking the puzzle is just as good as killing the pharaoh. Then you have to scatter the pieces so that they may never be put back together//

/Hold on! I can't do it now/

//Yes you can//

/NO! Stop! Just go away!/

//Strike now…strike and avenge your father//

/Errrrrrr AHH! STOPPIT!/

//*Maniacal laughter*//

I then got out the sketches and notes and handed them to Isis. She studied them silently but her eyes sparkled. 

"So Yuugi, have you ever noticed another spirit in you?" I asked. 

"Yeah I have. I talk to him a lot too. He told me that he didn't know his real name but to just call him Yami," Yuugi explained. 

"Can we meet him?" I asked. 

"Sure, hold on," Yuugi said. 

A bright glow came from the Eye of Horus on the Millennium Puzzle. Then there was a bright flash and…

Where Yuugi had been, another person stood. He looked confused.

"Yuugi? YUUGI? Where am I?" He asked. 

He was the living image of the pharaoh on the sarcophagus except "modern". He had the same gold highlights and the mature eyes that held power and confidence. 

Yami's voice was a lot deeper than Yuugi's too. He wore leather boots instead of sneakers. He was also taller than Yuugi. 

"You're at an inn in Luxor, Egypt. I recently visited your tomb near the Valley of the Kings. I wanted to ask you some questions about your past life," I explained. 

"Well I was pharaoh," He said, sitting down. 

"Uh…we already knew that," I said. 

"Well that's all I remember," He said. 

"What? You don't remember anything? Do you remember anything about Kaas or Yami no Games (Shadow Games) or any of that?" I said, confused. 

"No, nothing. My memory is sealed away and I don't know what will unlock it. Yami no Games still exist, I must say. At Duelist Kingdom Yuugi suffered through one," Yami explained. 

"What about Magic?" I asked. 

"Well, I do have some Dark Magic that I can use such as Mind Crush," Yami explained. 

"I think I may have uncovered something," Isis said suddenly. 

"Really? That's awesome," I said happily.

"Yeah, Kaas were apparently earthbound spirits that would eventually end up in stone tablet. They were summoned by Magic of some sort. I guess a person's death would cause the Kaas to end up in stone tablets," Isis explained. 

"That helps," I replied. 

So for the next hour or two we explained everything that we could to Yami, whether he understood it or not I don't know. 

"So I guess that wraps up today," I said. 

"Ok, so when and where will we meet tomorrow?" Anzu asked. 

"We can meet at my house. I'm sure Trinity will tell you how to get there," Malik volunteered. 

There was a flash and then Yuugi appeared in place of Yami.

"That works," Yuugi said. 

Meanwhile I wrote down directions to Malik's house on a piece of paper. 

"Here ya go, directions to get to Malik's house," I said, handing the paper to Yuugi.

"Bye Trinity," Jounouchi called out, exiting the building.

"Yeah bye, thanks for the cookies," Honda said leaving too. 

"Bye," Anzu said following the two boys out of the room.

"See you tomorrow," Yuugi said, smiling. 

"Bye!" I called after the group. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then. This mystery is rather interesting, I enjoy studying and solving it," Isis said, leaving too. 

Only Malik was left. 

//So did the fish sell for the bait?

/Yes and tomorrow my father will be avenged/

//Good, very good//

"Hey Malik, you ok? You're mumbling under your breath," Trinity asked, sounding slightly concerned. 

"I'm fine," Malik replied. 

"So we'll meet again tomorrow at your house?" Trinity asked, looking into his purple eyes. 

"Yeah," Malik said, looking back into her eyes. 

Before they knew it, their lips grew closer and closer until they kissed full on the mouth. 

//MALIK! FOOL! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?//

/…/

//MALIK!///

/…/

For a minute the two lovers kissed. 

I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I had lost it. Maybe it was love. I was supposed to show Malik the Light. So why did I fall in love with him? Maybe our love would bring him closer to the Light…or maybe it would plunge him deeper into he darkness. However, I enjoyed sitting here kissing him. This moment, I'd always remember…how could I forget my first kiss?

I wasn't sure what was going on. I was a to-be murderer! I could hear my other self telepathically yelling at me. Telling me I was a fool and who knows what else. 

//YAH HIMAR! STOP! EN DEW!// 

Now he was speaking part Egyptian. How annoying…

The end came, much to my disappointment.

Our lips pulled away and I looked at Trinity. She was so sweet and slightly naïve. Unknowing to what was about to take place. If only I could prevent her from coming. If only she didn't have to face the truth.

I didn't want to see her hurt though. 

"Malik…" Trinity said looking at me, " I-I love you."

She buried her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"I-I don't understand it but I just…just love you," she said. 

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too…"

"Goodnight," she said, getting up and heading towards the door, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I replied, leaving the room. 

//YAH HIMAR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE WILL LEAD YOUR PLANS TO? DESTRUCTION THAT'S WHAT!//

/Go away…/

//Forget her! You don't need _love_!//

/…/

//Your plans will come to an end. Just watch, you won't be able to bring yourself to it. You. Are. A. Pathetic. Fool.//

/Will you just leave already? Just…STAY OUT OF MY LIFE/

//You're not done with me yet. Tomorrow the trap will be ready and that pharaoh's naïve soul vessel will be blindly stepping into it//

I watched Malik leave. Why? Why did I fall in love? What if something happened? Would I be able to take it? No! I told myself firmly, shaking my head. No, everything would be alright. Tomorrow would be great, I was sure of it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: I like that chappy ^_^

Malik: Uh…

Me: Yami no Malik is soooo evil. He likes killing people

Malik: Like I didn't know *rolls eyes*

Me: This mystery is confusing…it hurts my head

Yami no Yuugi: Why am I in this for only a short time?

Me: Cuz I don't like you…:P

Yami no Yuugi: Well I'm pharaoh *looks full of himself*

Yami no Ryou: Like anyone would ever listen to you!

Yami no Yuugi: Grrrrr

Yami no Malik: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

Me: Hold on…

Bakura: What?

Me: That's better…

Yami: Huh?

Me: Notice, you're names are shorter…

Yami: Oh…

Me: Hmmmmmm

Malik: Oh Re…she's thinking!

Yami no Malik: ??

Malik: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

All the people nearby: *run and take cover in Timbuktu*

Malik: Why am I not in Timbuktu?

Me: NEXT CHAPPY!

Malik: …

Me: *opens up Microsoft Word* TiMe To TyPe!

Malik: Thank Re she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Me: Please review if you can! *Starts working on chapter 7* actually, I'm gonna play solitaire. Ja ne! 

BTW: If you want to know what the Egyptian words mean, well that's my lil secret. ^__^. I'll give you a website though, you can find it from there. 

www.yahoo.com …hehe just kidding. 

Here's the Site: 


	7. A Ready Trap

To Remember Light By: Rikku24/Namu 

**Chapter 7: A Ready Trap**

Me: HAHAHAHA! I DEFEAT YOU SOLITAIRE! I RULE U! 

Everyone: O_O

Me: I'm ok, really. *Points to Chocolate Donut* IT WAS HIM I SWEAR!

Donut: -_-

Me: Ok, back to business. This chapter may be a bit short but that's cuz it's like a part of a chapter. I know. IT'S A HALFLING!

Frodo (from Lord of the Rings): That's not funny…

Me: Anyway, READ ON MY FAITHFUL READERS!

/Malik telepathically speaking to his other self/

//His other self speaking to him//

((Yami telepathically speaking to Yuugi))

(Yuugi telepathically speaking to Yami)

And Ryou's other self is known as Bakura. 

"There is no ignorance like darkness" Ancient Egyptian Proverb

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sleep had finally caught up with me. After a sleeping a maximum of about six hours a day, I was finally tired. And I could clearly tell that when I woke up at 11:40 am rather than the usual 6-7:30am wake up schedule. And to think, of all days to sleep late it was today! I had to be at Malik's house in twenty minutes! 

So I jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and inhaled breakfast (which was some bread and water). Thoughts of that kiss drifted in and out of my mind, as I got ready to go to Malik's house. This was a dream come true. A trip to Egypt and a cute guy that liked me back. Still, that sense of wary drifted over me and I couldn't help but think: All dreams must end, when will this one end?

I shook my head as I stuffed all the notes I had on the tomb into my backpack. Then I ran out of the door and towards Malik's house. 

Yuugi woke up that morning feeling great. He looked at his other friends who still slept. Yet again Ryou was missing. _I hope he doesn't miss the trip home_ Yuugi thought. Jounouchi was murmuring in his sleep, something about pizza and other food items. Honda snored peacefully and not a sound was heard from Anzu. 

Yuugi could only smile. In an hour they'd be heading towards Malik's house to continue the study of what Trinity discovered in the tomb. 

Still, where _was _Ryou? 

((Hey Aibou. What are you so worried about? And don't say nothing because I can sense your worry))

That was Yuugi's other self, Yami, for you. Always looking after his Aibou. He could almost always sense what Yuugi was feeling as part of the bond they shared. 

(It's Ryou. I haven't seen him in a few days and I'm beginning to wonder what happened to him)

((Hmm, interesting. Maybe it has something to do with the spirit in his Millennium Item or maybe he just wants to be alone))

(Ok…)

((There's something else you should worry about))

(What?)

((Getting to Malik's House on time. You have thirty minutes))

(Oh yeah! Thanks other me!)

Yami just smiled to himself while Yuugi rushed about getting the others up and ready. 

"Anzu, Honda! Wake up!" Yuugi said loudly, shaking the said people awake. 

Murmurs and complaints uttered from the two teens' mouths but they were soon up and getting dressed. 

"Jounouchi wake up! We're going to be late! C'mon get up!" Yuugi yelled while he tried to wake up his buddy. 

"Here I'll wake him up, you go get ready," Honda said. 

Yuugi nodded and went to go get some real clothes on while Honda went and got some cold water. 

"Honda, what are you going to do with that?" Anzu said, watching Honda walk up to Jounouchi with the cup of water. 

"This," Honda said, dumping the cold water on Jounouchi's face. 

"HONDA!" Jounouchi yelled. 

Honda immediately played innocent while Anzu sweat dropped. 

"Honda we're supposed to be getting ready, not fooling around," Anzu said.

Yuugi came out wearing leather muscle shirt with long pants. The Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. 

"So, you guys ready?" Yuugi asked. 

"What? Oh yeah…getting ready hang on guys," Jounouchi said getting up and grabbing some clothes to put. 

"Come on. We're gonna be late!" Anzu exclaimed, heading out of the room. 

"Wait up!" Honda called after her. 

"Jounouchi-kun you better hurry up, we're leaving," Yuugi called. 

"I'm coming!" Jounouchi said, stumbling out of the bathroom with one shoe on and the other one getting on. 

Yuugi left the room as Jounouchi stuffed some bread in his mouth and put his other shoe on. 

"So, our plans will finally be complete. The pharaoh will finally be destroyed," A voice in the darkness said. 

"Yes, my friend. And with all the Millennium Items close at hand we will have no problem getting them. The only two that may be difficult to gain are those owned by the man named Shadi. But I have my ways," Malik said, holding up the Millennium Rod. 

There was something about the way he looked and talked that made him seem like someone other than Malik. 

"Yes, I know you do. We will be obtaining the Millennium Puzzle soon I presume?" the figure said, stepping forward. It was Bakura, the other self of Ryou. 

"The small boy and the pharaoh's soul will be dead soon and my father avenged! We will be unstoppable after we gain the last millennium items. The world will bow down to us, my friend, and the earth shall tremble!" Malik said triumphantly, a crazed look shone in his eye. (ACK! EVIL DUBBED VOICE! GET OUTTA MY HEAD! OUT! *Dies* x.x)

"I cannot wait. I will be here in the shadows, waiting. The others are coming soon. No?" Bakura asked, smirking. 

"Yes, they are on their way. Stepping blindly into the trap that has been laid before them," Malik said, grinning in an evil way. 

The trap was ready and waiting. In about five minutes it would go off. In five minutes something would happen. Something unexpected. Now to wait….

+++++++++++++++++++++

Yes, I realize that was short but it's like one of the only short chapters in this story. The next chapter WILL be longer, I can assure you that much. 


	8. Betrayal

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 8: Betrayal

I arrived at Malik's house right when Yugi and his friends arrived. We all entered the place together and saw a sign taped to the basement door.

_We will be meeting down here in the basement so bring all of your stuff. I'm waiting._

_-Malik_

"I guess we need to go down into the basement," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," I agreed. 

So we walked down the stairs. It was very dark and all of the lights were dimmed. It was kind of creepy. We eventually came to the bottom of the stairs and one glance at the room told me something was wrong.

((Aibou, I don't trust this place. I sense something evil here. You should leave now))

(But I can't just desert my friends, Yami. It's probably just your imagination)

((Okay, Yugi. I trust you in this. But please be careful))

Yugi began to look at the room uneasily. He kept on looking behind his back. At first the room seemed empty but another glance revealed Malik sitting on a chair that was placed on a platform with a dark figure next to him. Another look revealed a dark corridor that had blood stains on the stone near its entrance. Now Yugi _really _felt uneasy. Maybe his Yami was right.

I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Malik. He was sitting on a large stone chair that rested on an elevated platform. A dark figure with long hair stood next to him. Isis was nowhere to be seen. But there was something else. An eye identical to that on the Millennium Puzzle glowed gold on his forehead. It was the Eye of Horus. Something wasn't right. 

"So you came," Malik said in a creepy voice. 

It was as if two people talked at the same time yet I don't know, I couldn't explain it. I could see Malik clearer now, his hair was high and spiky instead of down and long. He had an evil look to him as well. In his hand was an object that I recognized as the Millennium Rod. Now I was a little worried. This wasn't Malik it was someone else. But who?

"Who are you? Where's Malik?!" I screamed at him.

"What are you talking about? I am Malik," He said, laughing evilly. 

"No you're NOT! Malik is kinder and he looks different. Now tell me, where's Malik?!" I yelled. 

"Foolish mortal. You understand so little yet try to learn what is not yours to learn. People change, Trinity Ariake Soradanomi, and there's nothing you can do about it," Malik said, grinning evilly. 

I just stood there in disbelief. This couldn't be Malik. He just couldn't be, not after yesterday. I had loved Malik yet now I felt like my heart was just mercilessly torn apart. Could it be true? Could this be Malik yet I didn't want to face the truth? Tears streamed down my eyes and I just whispered No to myself. Jounouchi gave me a comforting hug and smoothed my hair yet it didn't help.

"Malik Ishtar, look at what you've done! You just hurt the only one you've ever loved! You are a pure fool Malik Ishtar. And a pure jerk," Anzu yelled at Malik.

"I am not the fool for I didn't walk into a trap blindly. Love? LOVE?! Do you think I have EVER loved? It was a lie, as big of lie as life itself. No, you are the fools. And you will pay for it," Malik said, laughing insanely and evilly at the same time. 

I just looked up at him and felt every bit of anger I had turn to violence. Before I knew what was happening I ran up the platform and slapped Malik full on the cheek. I looked into his cold violet eyes and said:

"Malik Ishtar, how can you say this? I know you felt love. I just know it. Yet if you thought me to be a weak toy with which you can play with. You were wrong," I said, my words dripping with anger.

I saw his hand move towards the Millennium Rod and I tried to grab his wrist. I knew very well that the Millennium Rod could both control minds and turn into a dagger. Blink. I felt icy steal go into the flesh on my side. I looked into Malik's icy eyes with my own that were filled with shock. I placed my hand on the wound and felt warm blood. The pain both physically and emotionally was too great. I collapsed. 

Yugi and his friends watched Trinity fall in disbelief. But it was all a distraction. Their hands were soon bound behind their backs and they were being led down one of the dark corridors.

_No. Trinity. She was hurt beyond repair. _Malik thought to himself. He was locked in his Soul Room, bound by the same spell he had used against his Yami not too long ago. He had, however, seen what had happened. But not heard. His Yami had stabbed Trinity yet she thought it was the real Malik. _What am I going to do? This spell won't wear off for another two hours at the least._

Everything was dark and my side throbbed and bled. No one was tending to it. I was just left to die. I didn't know exactly where I was. It was too dark to tell. But a few glances told me I was in a dungeon of some sort. I heard some voices and recognized them as Yugi's, Jounouchi's, Honda's, and Anzu's. I saw their forms in the cells across from mine. Yugi and Anzu were in one and Honda and Jounouchi in the other. I saw the entrance/exit to the dungeon and also saw that it was guarded by a handful of cloaked beings. 

My mind dimmed and everything started going black. I was loosing blood and the more it drained out of my body, the more my life drained away. I had nothing left to live for. My family was dead, my love and happiness was gone, burned, and betrayed. There was nothing else for me. Everything was fading, my eyesight dimmed and I fell into a deep slumber. 

"Yugi Mutou, you are wanted by my master," A cloaked man said. 

He unlocked the cell's door and led Yugi out. Yugi glanced into the cell where Trinity was and his eyes fell onto a motionless figure. He could barely see any movement. He could not even here the sound of breathing. Yugi felt great concern for his friend yet there was nothing he could do. 

The cloaked figure led him into the "main room" and placed him in front of the platform. Yugi looked up into the cruel and merciless eyes. 

"What have you done Malik? Do you even care? Trinity is either dying or dead and all you do is sit here like a king and laugh to yourself. Why'd you do it Malik? I thought you loved her," Yugi said.

"Who cares. The only thing I care about is avenging my father and taking control of your Millennium Puzzle!" Malik said angrily. 

"Avenge your father? What do you mean?" Yugi asked, gripping his Millennium Puzzle. 

"When I was young my father was murdered. I was told that it was the Pharaoh's will that he died. Now I will avenge my father by killing you therefore killing the pharaoh!" Malik yelled. 

Yami Malik laughed to himself. He could care less if Malik's father was avenged or not. He just wanted to be convincing. All Yami Malik really wanted was to gain control of the Millennium Puzzle and destroy the boy and the Pharaoh in the act. Suddenly Yugi began to glow and…

"I will no let you harm Yugi or his friends, Ishtar. As spirit of the Millennium Puzzle I also serve as Yugi's guardian. Keep him and his friends out of this, if it is me you want," Yugi said except it wasn't Yugi it was his Yami. 

"So Pharaoh, you decided to show face after all. Well, you won't be here for long, I can assure you. For your time alive ends NOW!" Yami Malik said. 

A/N: It was Yami Malik the whole time, since the beginning of this chapter.

Malik wept in his Soul Room. Trinity was gone or going, there was nothing he could do about it. His love was out of his reach. He was still bound to his Soul Room yet in another hour or maybe two, Malik would be free. But by then it would be too late. 

"Have you heard any sound from Trinity's cell?" Jounouchi asked.

"Nothing, I've been watching her for some time now. I don't think she's alive and if she is then just barely," Anzu replied. 

"Poor Trinity, she seemed so happy with Malik. That jerk, I hope he dies!" Honda said angrily. 

 The three teens were in what seemed to be a small dungeon. Anzu was in one cell and Jounouchi and Honda were in another. Luckily, they were able to communicate with one another. 

Trinity was in a cell by herself, blood staining the stone around her. Her blue shirt had tints of purple and red in it now (red blood+ blue cloth= tints of purple and red in cloth). It was so sad to see her body lying there motionlessly. Trinity always seemed to be full of spirit yet now her body was empty of spirit. 

"Oh I wish I could go tend her wounds or something. I took First Aid classes you know and I don't like sitting here doing nothing while a friend is dying," Anzu said sadly. 

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I just wish there was some way…" Jounouchi replied.

"Hey you! Guards! Yes, I'm talking to you! One of you come here RIGHT NOW!" Honda yelled at the group of cloaked figures guarding the entrance/exit of the dungeon. 

The group of cloaked men talked a bit and then one came out. Oh, did I say men? The one that walked towards them was a woman! She had deep blue eyes that were filled with sadness. Her golden hair was just visible for her cloak's hood hid most of her face and head. 

"What do you want?" She said in an annoyed tone. 

Her eyes were filled with some hardness too they were like melting ice. Hard and icy yet watery (sad). 

"We want to give aid to our friend in the other cell. She is dying," Anzu said. 

The woman thought for a moment and glanced at Trinity's still form in the cell. 

"I will see what I can do. You, however, are not to leave your cells!" the woman said and went off to see to Trinity.

"Man that was strange. I thought they were all men," Honda remarked.

"Yeah, strange," Anzu said, not really paying attention. She was watching the woman tend to Trinity.

I was lost in darkness my whole body was numb. Blood continued to pour from my side. Then something icy touched my skin, it was cold water. A damp cloth wiped away the blood. I looked up to see who was tending to my wounds. 

It was a woman with long golden hair and icy blue eyes that were filled with sadness as well. She looked to be in her twenties yet I was never good at guessing one's age. 

"Don't move, it will do your wound to good," the woman said kindly, wrapping my wound. 

This was the first time I could actually see my cut. It was about four inches long and one inch thick. I couldn't tell how deep it was, though. Malik had done this and it made my wound feel even deeper. Tears formed on the rims of my eyes. I thought he loved me! I was betrayed and I meant to get me revenge. 

Cloaked figures surround Yami/Yugi. There was no escape. They placed chains around his feet and bound his hands behind his back. They were not gentle either. The rope bound around his hands was tight and the cold metal pinched the skin on his ankles. Yami Malik approached Yami/Yugi with death in his eyes. 

"How can you avenge your father by killing me? Death is but a mercy. And I don't think vengeance involves mercy," Yami said dangerously. 

"Your pathetic Pharaoh. I never thought you would fall so low. You're coming up with reasons to make your death even more painful," Bakura said mockingly. 

"I know what I'll do. I'll take your Millennium Puzzle with your soul in it and then send the boy off to the torture chamber," Yami Malik said, grinning evilly.

"Leave the boy out of this, Ishtar!" Yami yelled, trying to break his bonds.

"You poor pathetic Pharaoh. You don't understand it, I want to cause you more pain then you've ever felt," Yami Malik said, walking towards Yami/Yugi. 

He took out the Millennium Rod and changed it into a dagger. Yami just gave him the death glare. Yami Malik just chuckled. He put the dagger's point up against Yami's throat while taking the Millennium Puzzle off of Yami/Yugi. Yami began to fade and soon Yugi was standing there in place of the Pharaoh. At first he looked confused but when he saw the Millennium Puzzle in Yami Malik's hand, Yugi knew exactly what was going on.

"Take him to the torture chamber," Yami Malik ordered.

The cloaked figures carried Yugi off, heading towards the corridor with blood on the stone around it.     

"The plan is almost complete. Now all we need is you sister's Millennium Item and Shadi's," Bakura said, watching the struggling form of Yugi being carried off to his worst nightmare. 

"My sister's will be easy to get. I already tied her up. She's locked in her own room right now," Yami Malik said.

"That's good. But what of Shadi's Millennium Items?" Bakura asked.

"We'll have to wait and see. The mind control powers of the Millennium Rod have yet to come in handy," Yami Malik said, looking into the Eye of Horus on the Millennium Rod. 

The two Yamis just stood there and laughed. Then they left for Isis' room. The sooner they had all of the Millennium Items the better.

Isis sat weeping in her room. Both her feet and hands were bound with cord that cut into her flesh. The door to her room was locked and the one window was barred. Isis knew her own brother had betrayed her and it caused her great sorrow. She heard footsteps coming and knew that her brother hand his friend Bakura were coming to take her Millennium Tauk.   

My wound was bound and cleaned. I felt so grateful. I looked into the woman's eyes.

"Thank you, I believe you just saved my life," I said.

"Don't thank me. It was your friends over there that told me of your condition," the woman said, smiling.

"Then I thank both you and my friends," I replied. 

The woman left, locking the cell's door behind her. I felt like a caged bird. I wanted to be free once again, free to soar the skies. My wings were clipped and there was no window I could fly out of. Well, I wasn't really a bird. I couldn't fly and I didn't have wings. I could just compare myself with one now. Or maybe I was a caged wild cat or some other wild animal that only wished to live in her own habitat without being bothered but I instead caged. 

I found the cells where Yugi and his friends were in. I was able to find Anzu in the cell across from mine all by herself and Jounouchi and Honda in another cell next to Anzu's. But Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

"Anzu! Jounouchi! Honda!" I whispered a bit loudly. 

They all looked at my cell and I could tell that their eyes were filled with happiness and surprise. They didn't expect me to be up yet.

"Trinity! You're alive," Jounouchi said.

"That woman saved your life. We didn't think she'd do anything," Anzu said.

"Yeah, but now your up and well," Honda remarked.

"Not exactly. I can't move around much or my wound will reopen but other than that I feel fine. Where's Yugi?" I asked. 

"Well…um," Anzu said.

"He, the guards, their master," Jounouchi said hesitantly. 

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Well…the guards took him to their master, which I'm guessing is Malik," Anzu said reluctantly. 

"Then we've got to save him!" I exclaimed.

"How?" The three teens asked at the same time.

"I have my ways, just listen closely," I said, explaining my plan to them. 

Malik felt the spell weakening but he still couldn't break through. It was only a matter of time until his Yami broke things beyond repair. Malik tried to break his bond and with each try it grew weaker.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

So how was that? Was it angsty? Just tell me what you think in a review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. So… PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Escape

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 9: Escape!

It was hard with all the guards but eventually I was able to tell my plan to Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda. Every minute I would glance at the guards and make sure none of them were listening in on our conversation. Anzu and the others listened carefully to my plan. I was pretty sure that it would work but I couldn't be completely sure. We were going over the plan for like the second or third time when two of the cloaked people appeared. 

"Uh oh," Jounouchi whispered.

Yugi tried to break free but he couldn't. Every try just tightened the hold his captors had. The presence of Yami faded in his mind. 

(YAMI! YAMI!) Yugi telepathically screamed but there was no reply. Tears streamed down his face. He was being dragged down a dark corridor and every once in a while he saw faded bloodstains on the wall. 

Isis desperately searched for a place to hide her Millennium Item but could find none in time. She could hear the bolts being opened and the door handle opening. Fear filled her eyes as she saw the forms of Malik and Bakura enter the room.

Malik desperately tried to break the spell. It was weakening but still not weak enough. Malik scanned the barrier carefully and found what he was looking for; a weak spot. Malik focused all his energy on that one spot and struck. The whole barrier collapsed. He was free! 

Malik went off to search for his Yami and found him quickly. Malik began to chant the spell that just sealed him. A golden net appeared and trapped Yami Malik. The element of surprise was one of Malik's favorite elements. Yami Malik felt the net about him and gasped in surprised. He turned around to face Malik.

"Wha- H-how? You were supposed to be trapped in your Soul Room for at least another hour!" Yami Malik exclaimed.

"I have my ways," Malik replied, smirking. 

Yami Malik disappeared into his Soul Room. Now to fix all of the damage his Yami had done.

"So you're planning an escape?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and saw the woman who had recently saved my life.

"Y-yes," I said cautiously. 

"Then we'll help you. My name is Akila and this is Seto Kaiba. Now will you mind introducing yourselves?" Akila asked. 

"You mean it. You'll really help us escape?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you have my word," Akila said smiling, "Your names?" 

 "I'm Trinity Ariake Soradanomi," I said introducing myself. 

"I'm Honda and this is my buddy Jounouchi," Honda said introducing both himself and Jounouchi.

"My name's Anzu," Anzu said. 

"Nice to meet you all. Now to get you out of here," Akila said.

"I've got an idea. I'll be back," and with that the cloaked figure known as Seto Kaiba left and went to talk to the other guards. 

"Okay, my master wants to speak with you. Come on now," Seto said seriously. 

At first I was confused but then I realized it was part of _his plan. So Akila led us out with our hands still bound.  When we entered the main room, Akila and Seto unbound our hands. I looked at Seto for the first time and there was something strangely familiar about him. He seemed to think the same too._

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Seto asked me.

"I'd ask the same of you," I said. 

He looked so familiar yet I couldn't quite place where I had seen him before. Oh well, I'd deal with that later. Right now I had to find Ishtar and Yugi. We searched the main room but could not find them. Where could they be? 

"What was that?" Jounouchi suddenly asked.

"What was what?" I said, slightly confused.

"I thought I heard a scream," Jounouchi said.

Then I heard it too. The scream was coming from one of the dark corridors. We quickly ran towards the corridor and just before entering it; I saw blood stains on the wall.

Isis watched the figures approach. Malik, however, seemed…different. Upon his head was the Eye of Horus. His hair was different too and he seemed eviler. Isis was even more afraid now.

Then there was a glow and Malik seemed to change. The Eye of Horus was no longer present on his forehead and his hair was back to normal. The evil look was gone as well. At first Malik didn't seem to know where he was but after looking at his surroundings, Malik knew where he was. Then his eyes landed on the tied up Isis. 

"Sister! What happened to you?" Malik asked, full with concern.

"Like you don't know brother. You tied me up and locked me in here without a second thought. You came here to take my Millennium Tauk. Don't you remember?" Isis said, her words drenched in the pain of being betrayed and hatred.

"That wasn't me, sis. It was my Yami," Malik said.

"Sure it was. Just tell me the truth, okay?" Isis said.

"Are you okay Ishtar? C'mon let's take the Millennium Tauk and go already," Bakura said, slightly annoyed. 

"But that wasn't my plan. I would never do this to a family member, never. You must believe me sis. Why do you think I just changed from that evil-looking self to this?" Malik asked her. 

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I was betrayed too greatly," Isis said sadly.

"You've go to believe me. Please," Malik said.

He then took out a pocketknife and cut his sister's bonds. 

"I beg of you, please forgive me Isis. It was my Yami that hurt you, not me. I couldn't control him. Sorry," Malik said, looking at his sister.

"Very well, I forgive you brother. Now you'll have to regain Trinity's trust and all of her friends' trust as well," Isis said.

"Foolish mortal! We have worked so hard on taking possession of all the Millennium Items, why stop now?" Bakura asked, still a bit annoyed. 

"That wasn't my plan Bakura. It was my Yami's. You can continue it, but you'll have to continue it without the Millennium Tauk and Rod," Malik told him sternly.

"What of the Millennium Puzzle then? You still have it in your possession, do you not?" Bakura asked.

"I do? Oh Ra, what my Yami did is going to be almost impossible to fix," Malik said in a sad tone.

"Then you better start now, brother," Isis said, and with that the siblings left with a very confused and angry tomb robber watching them leave.

"Oh I'll continue with the plan, Malik. But I'll continue it using _all of the Millennium Items, including yours and your sister's," Bakura said to himself, snickering._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aren't I just evil? I put in all sorts of EVIL cliffhangers yet my readers still review. I'll post Chapter 10 soon but in the meantime… PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Meetings

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 10: Meetings__

Malik and Isis ran down the stairs as fast as they could and entered the dark basement. A loud and terrifying scream pierced the air and Malik knew that it came from the Torture Chamber.

His father had constructed it long ago and the blood stains from past victims still decorated the walls. Malik didn't know why he hadn't taken out all of the torture devices, maybe it was because he was too lazy or something like that. If it were in use again…only pain and mistrust would come out of it. He had to save whoever was in the Torture Chamber.

"Oh Ra. What has my Yami done? Oh Ra, oh Ra," Malik muttered to himself. 

Both he and his sister ran off in the direction of the blood stained corridor. 

Bakura followed the fleeing siblings silently. It was perfect; they'd all be trapped in the Torture Chamber. He would steal their Millennium Items and then go and take Shadi's. Bakura watched Malik and Isis run down one of the corridors, he just watched silently and followed laughing to himself. The trap had set and activated itself; this plan would not fail easily. 

I ran down the corridor as fast as I could yet my wound throbbed. It was in risk of being reopened but I knew I had to go and save Yugi. Akila and the others followed close behind, I could hear their feet hit the stone. Up ahead I saw a room and a group of cloak clad people. 

Yugi stood in the center of a group of cloak-clad men. He only had pants on now; they had taken his jacket and shirt. This way the whips would deliver a greater pain unto his body. The whips were barbed and every few seconds the cloaked men would strike him with them. Yugi stood there completely alone; his Yami wasn't even there anymore. Tears streamed down Yugi's face and blood dripped from his cuts. The whips caused cuts at impact on his skin. Yugi's whole body throbbed in pain. It shot up through his body and his tortured screams rang through the stifling air.

I heard yet another scream rip the air. Immediately Jounouchi and Honda were trying to break through the group of men with Seto right behind them. I followed and knocked down one or two of the men. Anzu and Akila tried to break through as well. It was harder than we thought. 

Malik and Isis ran down the corridor and could soon hear shouts coming from the chamber. In the middle of the room were at least fifteen of Malik's henchmen and Trinity and her friends? He then noticed two cloak figures fighting his henchmen. Malik recognized them as Akila and Seto. Malik joined the fighting and tried to get to the center of the group. It wasn't easy, even if Malik was the henchmen's "master". 

I saw Isis and Malik enter the room. Isis just stood and watched, telling the cloaked men to stop it while Malik got into the midst of the fighting. I still hadn't seen Yugi though I searched all over for him.

Wait, he wouldn't be standing up, Yugi would probably be on the floor. I frantically searched the floor for the tri-colored hair boy. I met up with Akila and she helped me search for little Yugi. We found him. Yugi was curled up on the ground, unconscious. 

"Yugi! Are you okay?" I yelled at him. 

No reply. Akila bent down and picked him up, his blood staining the sleeves of her cloak. No breath came from his body. Yugi didn't even move the slightest inch.

"Oh no, poor Yugi," Akila said in a worried tone.

"I hope we didn't come too late," I said. 

Jounouchi, Honda, and Seto were still fighting off the henchmen. Malik was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Isis saw Yugi she ran over to us.

"What happened?" Isis asked, full of concern.

"He was beaten to the point of death almost," I said, a tear falling down my cheek.

Yugi had been a good friend. He was nice, kind, and a good person to be around. I liked him but not like-like. No one of Yugi's size and/or age deserved this. His torso was decorated with cuts and blood poured from every one of the cuts. He still didn't breathe. 

Malik searched for Trinity but couldn't find her. His henchmen were either lying unconscious or fighting one of Trinity's friends. Then he saw her, Trinity was standing by Isis and Akila. Malik saw Anzu run up to them as well. Lying on the floor was an unconscious Yugi. _Oh Ra. There will be no forgiveness now. Poor Yugi, poor Trinity. What did my Yami do? Malik thought to himself. _

I was so busy tending to Yugi I didn't realize that my wound had reopened. It was bleeding and throbbing now. Blood once again stained my shirt and sure enough someone realized this.

"Trinity, you're bleeding!" Isis exclaimed.

"I-It's alright…really. Our real concern is Yugi. He's still not breathing. I'll tend to my own wound," I said, grimacing in pain. 

"Okay, if you're sure," Isis said, glancing at my wound. 

 Yugi still wasn't breathing. We were all so worried. 

"He needs to breathe!" Anzu said. 

"I know, if he doesn't start breathing soon, he'll die," I said in a worried tone, clutching my bleeding side. 

"I can perform CPR," Akila said.

"Can you? It could save his life," I asked her. 

"Yes, I can. Now step back," Akila said.

We all stepped back while Akila preformed CPR on the motionless Yugi.

Malik lost sight of Trinity but soon found her. She was clutching her side and worry and pain was on her face. Yugi lay on the floor while Akila preformed what seemed to be CPR. Isis and Anzu watched in worry. Trinity didn't seem to be doing so good now for blood stained her hand and shirt. Malik could only wonder what had happened but he didn't have time for Trinity collapsed before he could think. Malik ran to her aid as fast as he could.

Jounouchi and Honda were finishing off the henchmen when they noticed everyone was in a small group. So they stopped what they were doing and checked it out. What Jounouchi and Honda saw was Akila performing CPR on a motionless and bloodied Yugi while Anzu and Isis watched. Trinity lay on the floor motionless but they could tell that she was still breathing. 

Seto dropped the man he just knocked out and turned around to just see Trinity collapse. A bloodied Yugi also lay on the floor while Seto's friend, Akila, preformed CPR on the small boy. Anzu and Isis just watched; worry covered their faces.

The blood loss was too great… I collapsed. Yet it was only seconds before I felt myself being lifted. I looked up and saw the faces of Seto, Jounouchi, Honda, and Malik looking at me. They helped me up. 

"Thank you Jounouchi. Thanks Seto and Honda. Malik…how can I thank you when you were the one who did this to me?" I said, looking at Malik; my eyes filled with hatred.

"Trinity, I'm so sorry. That wasn't me it was—" Malik said but was cut off by me.

"No, I don't want your excuses or sympathy. You cannot undo what was done," I said, turning away. 

I could barely walk so Seto and Jounouchi supported me while Honda went ahead to see what was going on with Yugi. Malik just stood and stared after me. I turned around once more to face him and gave Malik Ishtar the death glare. I turned around before I could see the pain and regret on his face.

_No…Trinity. There was almost no chance that I could regain her trust now. I knew my Yami had injured her but not too this degree. She would probably die due to the blood loss. My one love was fading…and I wasn't even there to give her hope or help. _Malik thought to himself, tears forming in his eyes.

I probably would've fallen if it weren't for Seto and Jounouchi. It was so hard to focus…to breathe…to walk. We approached Akila and Yugi; Akila was just getting up. I could see that Yugi was now breathing and moving ever slightly. 

"Oh Akila, thank you! You saved my life and now Yugi's. But why? Why did you help us in the first place? I thought both you and Seto were loyal to your 'master'?" I asked her.  
"It's kinda hard to explain. You see I wasn't willingly Malik's servant. He found me on the street when I was young and took me in as a servant. I couldn't refuse for this was my only chance of living under a roof and to have food to eat. Seto was found soon after. We were both trained hard to perform tasks that Malik required of us. When I saw your friends I couldn't help but feel sorry for you and so I saved your life, Trinity. Then when Seto and I found out you were planning an escape, we decided to help. This could be our chance to escape as well. You don't know how long we've wanted to be free but it was not allowed. I do not regret meeting you and your friends nor do I regret saving your lives," Akila explained with a smile. 

"Thank you," I said smiling weakly. 

The pain in my side grew greater but I ignored it. I was losing more and more blood by the second. My skin began to pale and I became light-headed. The room…the faces…they were constantly going in and out of focus. My sight dimmed as my blood spilled on the floor. I saw Yugi open his eyes and stare in wonder. Everyone turned to face him but at that moment I lost complete consciousness. There was none there to see me fall; they were all paying attention to Yugi. Just as well, he was part of the mystery and I had a feeling that if he died the world will suffer. 

Malik felt so alone. Trinity no longer trusted nor cared for him. He was alone, even Isis would never fully trust him again. Or at least not until she was sure that his Yami was gone. Malik turned around once more to see Trinity and the others. They were all crowding around the now awake Yugi. Trinity was on the floor, blood surrounding her motionless body. _On no, Trinity!_ He had to put away their differences and help her now. If he didn't Trinity would die.


	11. My Immortal

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 11: My Immortal

A/N: This is a Song Chapter. Yep, it's not a Song Fic but a Song CHAPTER. It is based on the song My Immortal by Evanescence. The stuff in italics and [ ] are parts of the song. 

*===================*

It was dark yet I knew I was somewhere warm. My fingers felt cloth and my head rested against something soft and comfy. I could barely move or see. Where was I? Icy coolness soaked into my wound and I tilted my head so that I could see the cause. A tan hand held a wet cloth up to my wound. It made me flinch. My wound had black stitches in it and it still throbbed. I don't know whose hands those are…don't care. It was so hard to think straightly…my breathing was shallow…my mind began to fade…I drifted off to sleep. 

_[I'm so tired of being here_
    
    _Suppressed by all my childish fears_
    
    _And if you have to leave_
    
    _I wish that you would just leave_
    
    _'cause your presence still lingers here_
    
    _and it won't leave me alone]_

Yugi woke up in a nice warm and comfy bed yet his whole body ached. Akila was applying cream to his cuts. Yugi looked around and saw Malik taking care of Trinity. She wasn't moving and was totally unaware that the person she trusted the least was helping her the most. 

"Thanks Akila," Yugi said sweetly.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that I _could_ help," Akila said, smiling.

"Akila, how do you know so much about first aid?" Yugi asked.

"I learned first aid when becoming a servant. Now rest, you need to save your energy," Akila said, still applying the cream to Yugi's cuts and bruises. 

"Okay," Yugi said reluctantly, closing his eyes. 

Akila could only smile. He was so sweet…so cute. She loved him even though she barely knew Yugi. The CPR had worked and now this little angel sat there sleeping peacefully. Trinity was another story, though. She had lost a lot of blood and chances of her living were slim. Akila looked at the young girl sadly.

Akila felt like a nurse. Creating lotions and medicines, bandaging the wounded and making food for the rest. She finished tending to Yugi's wounds and went to go supervise Malik.

Malik was bandaging Trinity's waist since her wound was on her side. He carefully wrapped up her waist and minded not to touch or mess with the wound. Trinity had barely stirred and currently she was fast asleep. Malik was so busy tending to Trinity's wound that he didn't realize that Akila was supervising him.

"Mind the stitches. I'd hate to redo them," Akila said suddenly, causing Malik to jump slightly in surprise.  
"I didn't know you were here. Yes, I'm being _very_ careful. Don't worry, Trinity's in good hands. Do you think she'll live?" Malik asked, worry filling his eyes. 

"I can't be sure. She did lose a lot of blood. Only time can decide her fate," Akila said sadly. 

"I guess…" Malik said, continuing to bandage Trinity. 

I woke up slowly and looked around. I saw Akila watching Malik. Malik was bandaging my wound. My mind was still dim and I felt light-headed. My skin was pale. 

_[These wounds won't seem to heal_
    
    _This pain is just too real_
    
    _There's just too much that time cannot erase]_

"W-why? I thought you wanted me dead. I mean you were the one who did this to me," I asked weakly.

"Shhh…you need to rest Trinity," Akila said, smiling sadly.

"No, she needs to know my answer first," Malik said sternly. 

"O-kay. It wouldn't hurt, besides she needs to eat," Akila said.

"Trinity…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was my Yami, I swear. He took over my mind…my body…my actions. I j-just couldn't control him. Please forgive me Trinity," Malik said in the most regretful and sad voice you'll ever hear. 

"I understand you, Malik Ishtar. I understand every word and I forgive you," I said weakly.  

"I am glad that you do for…I love you. I love you more than life itself," Malik said.  

"And I love you, Malik," I said smiling.

And then we kissed. My mouth and heart filled with a sweet passion. I felt happier and better than ever before yet I knew that I was close to death. 
    
    _[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_
    
    _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_
    
    _I held your hand through all of these years_
    
    _but you still have_
    
    _All of me]_
    
    Yet how? How could I do this? Malik had hurt me so badly yet now I had complete trust in him. 
    
    _[You used to captivate me_
    
    _By your resonating life_
    
    _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_
    
    _Your face it haunts_
    
    _My once pleasant dreams_
    
    _Your voice it chased away_
    
    _All the sanity in me]_
    
    I knew that he didn't mean it though. I was so confused though. Life was confusing and would never be completely understood. My wound throbbed yet I could barely feel it much less pay attention to it. My attention and feelings were at the mercy of this kiss and my feelings. I was completely lost in this kiss. Yet the pain of betrayal still stung my heart even though Malik had apologized and I had forgiven him. I had a feeling the sting would remain there, though.
    
    _[These wounds won't seem to heal_
    
    _This pain is just too real_
    
    _There's just too much that time cannot erase]_
    
    Tears filled my eyes yet I was happier then I had been in a while. What would happen when Malik's Yami came out? That possibility scared me more than any nightmare ever did. I might not be so lucky next time and the same went for Yugi and the others.
    
    _[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_
    
    _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_
    
    _I held your hand through all of these years_
    
    _But you still have_
    
    _All of me]_
    
    Malik held me in his arms. My arms were draped around his neck. I pulled my lips away and looked into his eyes. My eyes were watery for I thought of something so depressing it was hard to imagine how my mind conceived it. This could be our last kiss…ever. I didn't try to hide the truth from myself nor did anyone else. We all knew that there was a large possibility that I could die. But I knew that the person I thought had left me and had so-called betrayed me would be there to take care of me.
    
    _[I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_
    
    _But though you're still with me_
    
    _I've been alone all along]_
    
    I looked around blinking away my tears. Jounouchi was eating while Honda and Seto conversed. Anzu was eating too but mainly she was just studying the walls. I saw Yugi resting in bed. Akila was taking care of Yugi. She was applying lotion to one of his many cuts. Poor Yugi, he was really beaten up badly. Bruises and cuts covered his face and arms and torso. Yet he still smiled, well in his sleep anyway. Yeah…little Yugi was fast asleep. Everyone else seemed to have bruises as well but none were severe. I looked back to Malik. He had a few bruises but they were really hard to see on his tan skin. He was smiling and tears filled his eyes too.
    
    _[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_
    
    _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_
    
    _I held your hand through all of these years_
    
    _but_ you still have__
    
    _All of me]_
    
    We just hugged each other. I felt better. No pain seemed to touch me for my feelings blocked it. Akila got up and walked over to where Malik and I were.
    
    "You need to rest Trinity. Here's some medicine, it will help you sleep and lessen the pain of your wound," Akila said handing me a little bottle with medicine in it.
    
    "Sleep well Trinity," Malik said, kissing my forehead.
    
    He left to go see what was left of the food. I took the medicine and sleep took over. 
    
    Yugi was fast asleep. He was in his Soul Room. His Yami's Soul Room was gone. Wait. The Millennium Puzzle. He had forgotten all about it. Yugi knew it wasn't around his neck so where was it?
    
    Malik looked at the Millennium Rod. It was lying on a table with his food next to it. He eyed it warily. Malik just couldn't trust it completely. If his Yami ever took over again and had the Millennium Rod in his reach, the results could be disastrous. It could both control minds and become a dagger. It was the dagger in the Millennium Rod that had wounded Trinity. Malik picked up the Millennium Rod and put it somewhere both safe from his Yami and out of eye sight. 
    
    Akila was so tired. She ate some and then put on her sleeping gown. Malik had supplied extra beds so everyone would have their own bed and blanket. However, the beds were all stuffed in one of the extra rooms. Akila went off to sleep, thinking of the person she now had a crush on. Yugi Mutou. 
    
    Isis was in her room. The bars on the door and window were gone yet she still felt wary. She sensed something…strange. Isis didn't need her Millennium Tauk to predict that something bad was going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay. Isis is going to kill me -_-' First I put her museum and all of its prized stuff in NY when it's supposed to be in Japan. Then I forget ALL ABOUT HER in this chapter until the very end. I was like who am I missing? Then I realized it and I was like BLLEP! I hope Isis doesn't know where I live… **-_-' **

I'll update after I receive at least 2-5 more reviews. So…PLEASE REVIEW! 

Also: The sentence in Chapter 10 (It shot up through his body and his tortured screams rang through the stifling air.) was written by Towairaito Zoon. She just wanted some credit, however small… 


	12. Mind of a Tomb Robber

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 12: The Mind of a Tomb Robber

A/N: This chapter is devoted to Bakura's point of view. 

Bakura sat in his chair and looked at all his servants. They had never followed Malik; no they had only followed Bakura. Yet they pretended to be loyal to Malik. Bakura heard the tortured scream of one of the servants. That one, however, _had_ been loyal to Malik and was now paying for it. He was being used as an example for the others. Now they would all be 100% loyal to Bakura while the betrayer's soul would be taken by Anubis to the Under World. 

Another scream ripped through the air. Bakura snickered to himself. He was still in the Torture Chamber. The love-sick fool Malik and his friends had left it and had gone to another room. They were sleeping now; perfect prey for him and his hunters. Bakura looked at his pitiful servants, dogs they were. Cowering and sniveling dogs. 

"So master, when do we strike?" One of them asked. 

"We wait; patience is the key to this plan. They sleep, unaware that we are still here. Unbeknownst to them, we are going to ambush them. And that love-sick fool will have nothing to do about it. He is alone in his own room and his sister sleeps peacefully in her bed, alone too. The others are in one big room crammed full of beds making moving around difficult. Yet two of them are sick and can barely move, the others are bruised," Bakura explained. 

"May I ask a question?" A man with icy blue eyes asked. With the cowl of his cloak up, you could only see his eyes. They seemed to be glowing. 

"Yes, slave,' Bakura said, not really paying attention.

"How do you know all of this?" the man asked hesitantly.

"I have my own eyes-and-ears. This one is my own personal spy yet you will not know who this slave is," Bakura said. "Enough of that. Now to talk of my brilliant plan." 

"Yes sir," the slave said, blending in with the shadows. 

"Okay. I'll send two of you to Isis' room. Gag and bind her and then take her Millennium Tauk. Bring it to me as soon as it is in you hands. Do I have any volunteers for this job?" Bakura asked. 

"My brother and I will volunteer," a youth with blonde hair and green eyes said. 

"Okay. As for Malik, I must say he is quite strong so I will send Atsumori, Goro, and Hirokazu to ambush and capture him. Take his Millennium Rod and bring it back to me," Bakura ordered.

The three in question bowed their heads and disappeared into the dark. 

"As for the rest of you. You will ambush the large group. Kidnap Trinity for she will do well for ransom. I hear she is weak and will be easy to capture. Lock the boy Yugi in some upstairs room. Bind and gag him so he will not be found. Knock out the rest. Look for the Millennium Puzzle too. I hear it is not with Yugi so it could be anywhere. Atsumori, Goro, and Hirokazu: I want you to search Malik's room for it. Jack, you and your brother will search Isis' room for it. I will not rest until it is found!" Bakura demanded. 

His servants just bowed their head. 

"We hunt in thirty minutes. Traitors will be tortured and those who are loyal will be rewarded with wealth and power," Bakura said, grinning. 

He laughed to himself. Bakura walked into one of the rooms inside the Torture Chamber. This particular room served as his office. There were whips on the wall. They were barbed, wood, and just plain. The whips were in all sorts of different lengths. Some of them had been used recently on the midget Yugi. Blood still covered some of them. Bakura walked up to one of the barbed whips. There was some blood on it and he took his figure and wiped it off. Then Bakura licked off the blood on his figure. So sweet, so good. He loved the taste of blood. Raw meat was good too. 

"Um master…I bring news," a voice filled with fear said.

"Ah, my spy. Tell me of your news," Bakura said.

"They are all asleep and I was unseen. In the midst of friends, it is very easy to get in and out of the room. We can hunt now, the time is right," the voice suggested.

"That is a good suggestion. Stay here while I alert my hounds. The prey is caught in a trap and there is no where to run nor hide." Bakura said, smiling evilly. 

He walked out to the main room where all the servants were. 

"We hunt!" he announced. 

They all looked up at him and with a nod they left. They left to hunt, like wolves after caribou. Bakura was surprised he didn't hear howls. His slaves…his servants were just so much like wolves. Malik and his friends on the other hand…were the injured caribou. Too weak to defend themselves and so unaware at what was about to happen, it was funny.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to devote something to the tomb robber's point of view. This story is writing itself…O_O I don't even have a perfectly good idea of what's going to happen. I had this story and all of its chapters figured out so that it was 11 chapters long and then it goes and rewrites itself! Oh well, I guess it will be like 15-20 chapters long then. Is the plan gonna work? Who's the spy? Will there be character death? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. While waiting…PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Ambush

To Remember Light

**By: Rikku24**

**Chapter 13: Ambush**

I was sleeping peacefully. I could tell that the medicine had worked for I felt no pain from my wound. The night was still and silent. There was absolutely no sound. My dreams were empty. I thought about what would happen tomorrow. Would I be alive in the morning? Would I even live to see the sun rise? I looked at my watch, it was midnight. I looked out of the window and saw a full and yellow moon. It was a deep yellow-orange color and as full as could be. 

I was so bored. I couldn't go to sleep. I looked around and saw everyone else sleeping soundly. Some were talking in their sleep or snoring, though. I heard Jounouchi talking about pizza and donuts and other favorite foods and couldn't help but laugh.

Yugi dreamt of nightmares. Each one he was either being tortured, losing the Millennium Puzzle…permanently, or both. He opened his eyes and found out that he was sweating. Yugi looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Some were talking in their sleep while others snored. After a few minutes Yugi slowly went back to sleep, unaware of the dark shadows moving quietly and quickly about the room. 

Malik was sitting upright in his bed pondering. He couldn't go to sleep. Malik could feel the Millennium Rod pulling at him, asking him to come to it. Another voice in his head told him to kill the Pharaoh. The pharaoh who caused him unbearable pain, both emotionally and physically. The Ishtar family was sworn to guard the Pharaoh's memory since as long as Malik could remember. The Grave Keepers were sworn to this duty as well. They have lived in the dark for over three thousand years (A/N: Got this info off of a Japanese episode with English subtitles so I could read what the characters were saying. This is where I'm getting most of my info). The Grave Keepers were found on the border of the Egyptian Death Valley guarding the Pharaoh's secrets…fighting to save those secrets. They were cut off and kept from the outside world, forbidden to have any contact with the outside world and any desires. The Grave Keepers lived like shadows. Malik's family always strived to protect the two Millennium Items his family owned. The Millennium Tauk and the Millennium Rod. Malik's family and the Grave Keepers died for that mission. They died protecting the two Millennium Items and the Pharaoh's memory. Malik and his people suffered a lot from this mission, that's how Malik's father had died. For it had been told to Malik that it was the Pharaoh's will that his father died. Malik had never been fond of his father yet it hurt to know his father was gone for good. Malik's father was the one responsible for the carved hieroglyphs on his back. Malik could clearly remember the day those hieroglyphs, the Pharaoh's memory, had been carved on his back. He had only been ten. Rishid offered to take the ritual in order to save Malik from the pain but Malik's father would not allow it. Only a true member of the clan could take the ritual. The pain of the cool blade going into Malik's back was worse than anything you could imagine. His whole back was covered in hieroglyphs. The pain had lasted for over a month. Malik's fingertips drifted towards his back and felt the indents through his shirt. That had been four years ago yet the memory was fresh in his mind. 

Malik began to tire and his thoughts became scattered. His eyes slowly closed but just as they closed Malik heard something. He dismissed the sound as wind or some harmless thing like that. Little did he know that his captors were the creators of the sound. 

I took one last look of the room before deciding to go to sleep. As my eyes scanned the room some movement caught my eye. I focused on that area and searched for the source of the movement. While I searched the floor I felt a rough hand go over my mouth and cool metal go against my neck. 

Yugi lay fast asleep. His thoughts wandered yet he dreamed of nothing. Yugi thought that he would finally get some decent sleep when a rough hand went over his mouth and he was pulled off of the bed. Yugi could feel his hands being bound by rope and within moments he was bound, gagged, and stuffed under the bed. 

Within moments Akila, Seto, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi were gagged, bound, and stuffed under their beds. Trinity was tied up and gagged too yet she was being carried towards the torture chamber. Isis was in her bed watching the door. She had barricaded it yet from all of the noise coming from the outside, she could tell that there were a lot of strong men who would break down the door soon. Malik was thrown on the ground in front of Bakura. Blood streamed down his face and soaked his back. Bakura was laughing evilly, whip in hand. 

"Here master, the Millennium Items you requested," a cloaked figure said, handing Bakura the Millennium Rod and Puzzle. 

"Where's the Millennium Tauk!? And its owner!?" Bakura demanded.

"The woman, she is locked in her room. The men are currently trying to break down the door," the servant explained.

"Here she is, master. And here's her millennium Item," another cloaked figure said, entering the room.

Isis looked up and glared at Bakura. Her wrists were chained along with her feet and hatred filled her eyes. The cloaked figure threw Isis to the ground and then walked towards Bakura, Millennium Tauk in hand. 

"Sister!" Malik cried out.

Isis looked at him, blood and bruises covering her face.

"I- we failed brother. We were supposed to protect our Millennium Items with our **life**. We failed brother, how will the Gods punish us? Or have they punished us already?" Isis asked her brother, both desperately and weakly.  

"It's okay sis-" Malik started to say but he was cut off.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" Isis screamed at him, blood and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Enough! Servants, send them to the Dungeon. But first, teach them some manners," Bakura said. 

Four of the servants approached Malik, whips in hand. Two grabbed Isis; whips were in their hands as well.

I looked up and saw that I was lying on the ground in front of Bakura. This wasn't Ryou, the sweet British-accented boy I had met on the airplane. The sweetness and innocent look was gone. I was looking at someone who looked to have committed many bad deeds in his past life. 

"Who are you?! Where's Ryou?!" I demanded. 

"Ryou is no longer here. I am the soul that resides in his Millennium Ring. I am the soul of a tomb robber. If you are wondering what I would want with a puny mortal such as yourself; I _might_ tell you," Bakura said, sneering. 

"Tell me! I demand to know!" I yelled. 

"You poor pathetic mortal. You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Bakura said. 

He got off of his chair and walked towards me. Bakura looked down at me and kicked my side. Unfortunately, it was the side with the wound and on impact it started bleeding again. I groaned in pain. It hurt so badly. 

"Tell me," I demanded, with a shaky voice. 

I put my hand to my side. I could feel the warm blood as it soaked my shirt. Breathing became hard again yet I did not feel weak in spirit. It would be long before I felt weak in spirit. My spirit would still be strong even if every drop of blood in my body was gone and even if my body became dead. I would remain strong. 

"I know you are in love with that fool, Malik. I know that he loves you back. I could get whatever I wanted from Malik if he would get you in return. You are mine now, Trinity. You are mine to rule and mine to damage. You are my slave and only Malik can free you. But what would the cost be? Would he give up his own life for you? Does he really love you that much? I can tell that you cannot answer these questions. But wait, there's more. Malik was after the life of the soul who resides in Yugi. Malik wants to kill that soul but to do so, he must kill your little friend Yugi. Can you face the truth, Trinity? Can you?" Bakura said, sneering. 

"It's not true!" I yelled back. 

"Yes it is," a familiar voice said. 

I turned around to see Malik standing in the doorway, blood covering his face. His feet were chained and his hands were handcuffed. Two men on each side restrained Malik from coming closer.

I tried to stand up but my body was so weak…too weak. Instead I looked up at Malik with sad eyes. 

"Malik…" I whispered softly as a tear rolled down my bloodied check. 

"I am so sorry, Trinity," Malik said sadly. 

I was silent; I didn't know what to say. My love was a to-be murderer. And if that wasn't bad enough he was the to-be murderer of one of my really good friends: Yugi. 

The pool of blood beneath me grew larger and larger by each passing minute; my life slowly draining away with it. My blue shirt was now a red-purplish color with some blue in it. Dried blood mixed with fresh blood caked it. My face was a mix of tears and blood. My back was criss-crossed with cuts caused by whips. I had received them before when I showed disrespect to Bakura. Malik just looked at me, he was speechless. 

"Trinity…" Malik whispered.

He tried to walk forward towards me but was pulled back by the men restraining him.

"Let the fool come in, he cannot hurt me," Bakura said, his voice filled with confidence. 

Malik entered the room. He walked towards Bakura and me. 

"You are powerless, fool. I have your Millennium Item and your heart. And what do you have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Bakura said, sneering. 

Malik was silent for he knew that everything Bakura said was true. Bakura had both his Millennium Rod and Trinity. He also had the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Tauk. 

"Let her go! She does not own a Millennium Item or anything else you may want. Leave Trinity ALONE!" Malik demanded. 

"You are a thick-skulled fool, Malik. Trinity owns your love, the perfect ransom. I'll let her go if you give me something in return. Wait…I forgot. You own nothing that interests me," Bakura said, smiling evilly.

"I'm sure that I have something. You must let her go! Name a price, any price in exchange for Trinity!" Malik yelled desperately. 

I just sat on the ground watching. They were talking about me yet not even sparing me a glance. I felt light-headed (again) and slowly closed my eyes letting the darkness engulf my mind.

Akila lay under her bed. The fools who had bound her were too gentle therefore the cords about her wrists were loose. Within seconds her wrists and ankles were unbound and the gag in her mouth was gone. 

_Now to free the others. Akila thought and then quickly went to work. _

Jounouchi felt gentle hands untying the rough cord about his wrists. He turned his bruised face towards the person who was freeing him.

"Akila! You're free!" Jounouchi exclaimed in surprise and shock even though his voice was muffled due to the gag.

"Yes I am, but stay quiet. We don't want to attract attention. Help me free the others," Akila said while taking the gag out of Jounouchi's mouth.

"Sure thing," Jounouchi agreed and went to go find the others. 

Yugi lay in a dark room. He didn't know where he was but could take a guess. The space was small and stuffed with all sorts of things. He was in a closet. Yugi cried out through his gag. He kicked with his bound feet, and tried to make as much noise as possible. 

Yami Malik sat in his Soul Room…planning. His "hikari" was being a fool (as always) and trying to free his beloved Trinity. It made Yami Malik sick. But it didn't matter to him. All of the fools would be dead soon, Bakura included. Yami Malik just had to choose the right timing and the plan would be perfect. As for the barrier keeping him in his Soul Room, it had long since faded away. 

Malik continued to bargain and argue with Bakura. Trinity just lay on the floor, half-hearing what they said. 

"ENOUGH! I'll deal with you later…guards take him away! As for Trinity…show her to her room," Bakura ordered. 

Malik was dragged out of the room, his eyes fixed on Trinity's body. 

Trinity was carried to a room down the hall.

I woke up feeling a slight bit better. I noticed that my wound was cleaned and wrapped but the stitches were gone. I was in a small bed on the floor. A bigger and higher up bed sat next to mine and another bed, identical to mine, lay on the floor across from mine. I sat up and looked around again. A small desk with a lamp sat in the corner. The lamp was one of those powered by fire instead of electricity. I heard voices and immediately lay down and closed my eyes.

"The prisoners are free, master. They are currently searching for Trinity. Malik is sleeping in his cell and his sister, Isis, is praying to the Gods in another cell. That's all I have to report, master," some voice said.

"Thank you my spy," Bakura said.

I opened my eyes up just a little and saw…2 Bakuras?

Akila and the rest desperately searched the upper floor for Malik, Isis, Trinity, and their still-missing friend Yugi. 

"Hey guys! There's something in this closet!" Honda exclaimed. 

Akila, Anzu, and Jounouchi ran over to Honda. Indeed, there _was_ something in the closet. That something was making desperate pleas and as much noise as possible. 

"Hey, maybe it's Yugi," Jounouchi suggested. 

Akila opened the door to find a tied up, gagged, and bruised Yugi. She picked up his weak body and gently removed the cords and gag. He looked up at her with grateful eyes.

"Thank you," Yugi said weakly. 

After the small reunion and a quick rest, the group continued to search. 

"Why don't we search the basement?" Anzu suggests.

"Um…guys, I really don't want to go back there. If you know what I mean," Yugi said in a worried tone.

"Come on, Yug, this time we'll be with ya. By the ways, if ya stay up here alone, you're more likely to get caught again." Jounouchi explained.

"O_______O Okay, let's go," Yugi said quickly.

I blinked in surprise. Two Bakuras? I could tell them apart though. Bakura was taller and looked eviler. The other one was shadowed but shorter with shorter hair. The eyes…they were empty. 

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"The shock of me getting my own body did this…that and my shadow power. On the airplane, I gave myself my own body while you fools slept. I hid myself and got off after you guys. Ryou was barely conscious therefore he didn't do much and ate little. I was able to control some of him and tell him to be my spy. He's been telling me all about you and your friends. And the funny thing is, Ryou has control of ¾ of his mind. Is he doing this willingly or did that shock of separation mess his mind up?" Bakura explained, sneering.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" I asked.

"Because dead people can tell nothing," Bakura replied coolly.

I just looked at him with wide eyes.

Malik sat in his cell. It was so cold…so dark. He looked at the cell across from his and saw his sis crying and praying. Malik could faintly hear her praying to Re (Ra). The guards just stood at the dungeon's entrance chit-chatting.

Malik began to feel a pain in his head. I spread and stung, threatening to tear him apart. His face felt like it was stretching. The pain…it was unbearable. This could only mean one thing…his Yami was back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the wait. I could barely get on the computer due to homework. I am writing and posting this at my friend's house since my parents won't let me on my computer at home (stupid Science project and other homework). 

PLEASE REVIEW! 

I am hoping to get up to 40 reviews but I may be hoping for a little much. If you are reading this, please help my little hope happen and review. Pwease *large and dangerously cute Yugi puppy dog eyes*

I won't update until I get at least 35 reviews.

Preview to next chapter: Someone is sent to the Shadow Realm OR killed; one or the other. Songchapter! I'll be using the song Even in Death by Evanescence.


	14. Even in Death

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 14: Even in Death

Have any of you seen the new WB episodes? Well, when they released the Battle of Dark Magicians one for the first time I ended up twitching. _Marik_'s dubbed voice is **_awful_**! I HATE it! So when I say I like Malik I mean the Japanese version with the cool voice and all. I think 4kids should be fired from dubbing Yu-Gi-Oh since they do such a horrible job at it. In the 3rd Battle of Dark Magicians episode Malik takes off his cloak and you can see him shirtless for a few seconds. When I first saw it I was twitching and covering my ears because his dubbed voice was so horrible. But when I saw the episode for the second time I muted the TV so I didn't have to hear his voice at the end. Let's just say the shirtless Malik part was A LOT better muted. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Evanescence, any songs by Evanescence, or Malik. ;_; So sad…

//Ishtar (Yami Malik) telepathically talking to Malik//

/Malik telepathically talking to his Yami (Ishtar)/ 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I was out of bed now, staring at Bakura. The words he had just spoken were just too intense to be real. I couldn't believe it. Death was just around the corner for me, and I was sadder and more afraid then I had ever been in my life. 

 "I will send your soul to the Shadow Realm to be torn and ripped apart for eternity. But first, I will make you suffer," Bakura said, laughing evilly. 

I stood there like a helpless infant watching the Millennium Ring glow. The glow consumed my body…my soul. I was torn apart like paper. My soul was separated from my body…it hurt so much. The pain was unbearable. I screamed. I don't know how long the scream lasted but when it was over I found myself in an endless abyss of black. 

Malik was weeping in his dungeon cell. Poor Trinity, she was a servant now and there was nothing he could do about it.

A scream ripped the air. He had heard that scream before. It was Trinity's. 

"Let me out of here!" Malik yelled at the guards. 

They continued to ignore him.

//You're pathetic//

/SHUT UP YAMI!/

//No, you'll be the one shutting up//

All of a sudden pain ripped through Malik's head, threatening to tear him apart. He knew what was happening. His Yami was trying to come out. 

"Master, why did you do that?" Ryou asked.

"So, you can think. I thought the separation had left you with brain damage. As for the girl, in wars and battles sacrifices must be made. That's all there is to it," Bakura said, sneering. (AN: He sneers too much). 

"But was she a necessary sacrifice?" Ryou asked. 

"All sacrifices are necessary, Ryou. Now that she is out of my way, dealing with the others will be a bit easier. Now to reunite Malik with his love," Bakura said, sneering yet again. 

"I will go retrieve him, my master," Ryou said, bowing.

The small white-haired boy walked out of the room, heading towards the dungeon.

Malik clutched his head and yelled. He couldn't let his yami come out, not now when Trinity was in danger.

"My master is expecting you," an empty voice said.

Malik looked up and stared at the figure. His Yami ceased to gain control of Malik's mind for the moment. 

The figure opened the door and gripped Malik's wrist, dragging him out of the cell. 

"Why am I wanted?" Malik asked suspiciously. 

"He wants to reward you, with a last sight of your dear Trinity," the oy explained, leading Malik down the hall. 

Yugi and Akila searched one corridor while Honda and Jounouchi searched another corridor. Anzu and Isis were searching the upstairs again. After no one was found, the three groups met up in the center of the basement. All empty-handed. 

Shadi paced the underground room trying to figure out what to do. There was a large disturbance in the Millennium Items. Four of the seven were not with their rightful owners and they were all in the same place. Shadi still had his two Millennium Items and Bakura still had his. Somewhere north of the place where Shadi was, five Millennium Items were. Being the protector and guardian of the Millennium Items, Shadi decided to go see what had caused the disturbance. I mean, it wasn't as if only one Millennium Item was in the wrong place, that was bad enough, but four?! It was unbelievable and unthinkable. How could such a thing have happened. Shadi decided to leave for the place, but first he must plan. 

Malik was lead down the dark corridors. This place didn't look familiar. He knew that he was somewhere in the Torture Chamber, but where? Malik looked at the boy leading him. The kid was Trinity's height with white hair. That was all Malik could see in this lighting. The kid's hair seemed to glow in the darkness. A door appeared up ahead. The boy opened and gestured Malik forward. 

The room was dim. There were three beds and one seemed to have bloodstains. But none of that mattered to Malik, his eyes fell on the body laying on the floor in front of Bakura. It was Trinity's body. She was motionless. Malik ran to her side and cradled her motionless body in his arms tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_  
"She's not completely dead. I sent her soul to the shadow realm. She has about 24 hours before her soul is shredded and dispersed throughout the Shadow Realm. You see… everyone has darkness in his or her heart. That darkness resides in the closet of each person's Soul Room's closet. That's why you cannot enter your own closet. I sent Trinity to her "closet" for 24 hours. Everyone's "closet" is directly connected to the shadow Realm and parts of it make up the Shadow Realm itself. The greater the darkness in one's heart, the bigger their "closet" and the easier it is for them to survive in either their closet or the Shadow Realm," Bakura explained.

"How do you know all of this, and why are you telling me this?" Malik asked suspiciously, still cradling Trinity's body in his arms. 

It was getting dark, Malik could see the Moon through the small window in the room. Moonbeams lit Trinity's body, casting a ghostly shadow on her.  

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Trinity had been stolen from him. Bakura had stolen her. He was named Tomb Robber and thief for many really good reasons. Tears continued to stream down Malik's eyes as he held Trinity and stared hardly at Bakura. Bakura just laughed evilly. 

"I know more of the Shadow Realm than that fool Pharaoh could ever hope to know. I'm telling you this so that you'll know there's a chance to bring Trinity back and start finding out how rather than weeping like a child. It's quite sickening to see a man such as yourself weep like some baka. Malik stood up, holding Trinity in his arms. He would never loose her again.  

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

He could still feel their love even though Trinity was dead. HE could still feel her soul, her life. He loved her and she loved him. And they knew each other's feelings for they had spoken the words I love you to each other only a few days ago but it seemed like years. He would never see her smiling face again or hear her sweet words. Bakura just stood there sneering. _  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

Malik knew that Bakura and Malik's Yami thought him a lovesick fool. But he didn't care, he had been happy with Trinity. Happier than he had ever been. Bakura walked up to Malik and tried to separate him from Trinity. 

"You have to let go of her, she's as good as dead. The only way to bring her back needs the Millennium Ankh and I don't see it or its owner Shadi anywhere. You've lost it Malik. Move on, we may share different thoughts and ideas, apart we can conquer but together we can rule. Forget love, it's time to become Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled at Malik.

"You don't understand. Trinity's still alive and I can't leave her for the vultures. You just don't understand, I know she's still alive and I'm going to stay with her as long as she lives," Malik said stubbornly._  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

"You truly are a fool Malik. You'll pay for it. Maybe you can bring her back but it's pretty much hopeless. Stay here with her dead body; your body will rot with it. She was a road block, keeping you from you from your true objectives. Now that's she's gone you can finally avenge your father and then become the new Pharaoh. With me at your side, of course," Bakura said.

"You lie. She wasn't a roadblock. She helped me Bakura. She showed me the light. She helped me remember some of it. I'm still lost in darkness but she helped me. You just don't understand, Bakura. You never knew light or love. You think all I care about is vengeance and becoming Pharaoh. But you're wrong. I'm not the fool, you are," Malik said darkly. 

Bakura just stared at Malik as if he had never seen him before. 

Yugi was wondering around the Torture Chamber with Anzu, Isis, and Akila right next to him and Honda and Jounouchi right behind. They were looking around when a light began to form in the middle of the room. A man rose from the pool of light. He was wearing a turban and large gold hoop earrings. He was wearing traditional Egyptian clothing. Yugi recognized him immediately. This man owned two Millennium Items, the Millennium Ankh and Millennium Scale. This man was Shadi.

"Ah Chosen One, where's your Millennium Item?" Shadi asked when he saw Yugi. 

"It was stolen by Bakura along with the Millennium Tauk, Rod, and Eye. We are trying to find Bakura, Malik, and Trinity now," Yugi explained. 

"I know where they are. I can sense the presence of the Millennium Items, come," Shadi beckoned. 

The group followed him down the corridors. Darkness enveloped them and for a while they thought they were lost. A door appeared ahead of them. Yugi could hear voices that seemed to be arguing. They had found who they were looking for. 

Shadi opened the door. Malik was cradling Trinity's limp body in his arms and Bakura was looking at him strangely, arms crossed. The two men looked at the intruders. Malik's eyes fell on the Millennium Ankh about Shadi's neck. His gaze then fell on Trinity and then drifted towards Bakura. 

Shadi just stared at the Tomb Robber. Akila was staring worriedly at Trinity. Isis seemed lost in thought and Anzu looked on the verge of crying, yelling, or both. Jounouchi and Honda had blank expressions. Yugi continued to watch Malik. The Egyptian couldn't be trusted, he had already tried to kill Yugi oce, or at least torture him to the point of death.

"I need your Millennium Ankh," Malik stated, breaking the silence.

All eyes fell on him.

"Why? So that you can add it to your collection? I am full aware you have all of the Millennium Items except for mine," Shadi said. 

"I need it to save Trinity. Her soul is locked away in her Soul Room's closet or, as some would say, the darkness in her. She has less than 23 hours now. After that time's up, her soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm. Please, let me use your Millennium Ankh so that I can travel to her Soul Room and try to save her," Malik asked, practically begging.  

"No, for two reasons. One, you have no experience in traveling one's mind and soul. Two, even if you did get into her Soul Room it would be impossible to open the door to her closet," Shadi said grimly.

"Please, it's worth a try. Let me use your Millennium Item!" Malik demanded. 

"You could seriously injure your soul if you Travel without experience," Shadi said. 

"Look, I've already mastered using one Millennium Item. I can master using another. It's worth a try; I just can't give up on Trinity. I just can't let her go when there's a chance to bring her back," Malik said.

Shadi thought for a moment, glancing at Malik then at Trinity and then at the Millennium Ankh. His decision would decide Trinity's fate. There was still hope. But the only way to light the torch of hope was to believe. Malik needed to know how to use the Millennium Ankh or his efforts would be futile and useless. 

Shadi looked at Malik. 

"Okay, I'll let you use the Millennium Ankh. But first I'm going to train you. We have plenty of time, 23 hours to be exact. That is my offer. You can use the Millennium Ankh but only if I can train you how to use it first," Shadi explained.

"I agree," Malik replied, a small smile appearing on his face. 

There was hope. It may have been a distant hope but it was there, gleaming in the distance.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

So that's chapter 14 for you. This chapter's song content may have seemed a little rushed but if you ever listen to the song it suits that part of the story very well. It's also very short when it comes to vocals, so that's another reason for the rushed content. I'm sorry if you didn't like it that much but I did. Next chapter will be both longer and better, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, Towairaito Zoon realized some flaws in chapters 12 and 13 so I fixed them. Bakura had ordered Yugi to be sent to the dungeon in chapter 12 yet in chapter 13 he was stuffed under his bed. So I fixed what Bakura ordered and fixed up parts of Chapter 13. 

~Thanks for reading this story. If you made it this far you obviously like it. And that makes me really happy ^_____________________________^


	15. Bring Me to Life

To Remember Light

By: Rikku24

Chapter 15: Bring Me To Life

Author Notes:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Wow, I have so much reviews and it's all thanks to you, my reviewers. Each of you get GIANT CHOCOLATE bars (unless you don't like chocolate, then you can have a candy of your choice). PARTY! There's no school tomorrow because of the weather (a Snow Day…in Texas, now that's new). So I'll be working on stories all day tomorrow and playing The Duelist of the Roses on my PS2. It's a really good game (all dueling, basically). Anzu/Téa's HARD to beat. 

A note to a certain reviewer:

Kikyu: I think you misunderstand my intentions and words. I base my life on the "Don't judge a book by its cover" thing. The only reason I like Jounouchi and Malik are because of their virtues. Sure they're hot but that doesn't matter much to me. I want to let you know there is a BIG difference between the Japanese and English versions of Malik. 

Malik (Japanese version) cares mostly about avenging his father and family by making the Pharaoh pay for their suffering. He also wants to become Pharaoh but that's not his main goal. I also think Malik is a bit 'nicer' in the Japanese version and less self-centered. But he is a bit similar to the English version and still sets up his twisted duels (you know win or die, win or lose a body part, win or lose your soul. You get the picture). 

Now for Marik (the English dubbed version). 4Kids changed the script so much that they made him sound like a self-centered power-hungry person. There is NOTHING (so far) about him wanting to avenge his family or father; nothing about causing the Pharaoh pain for all the suffering the Ishtar family has gone through. I really wish they would include this for it is these things that make Malik's personality and cause at he does. 

But despite this I still love Malik. Maybe some of his good virtues will shine in some of the dubbed episodes. If not, then I'll continue to watch Japanese episodes (with and without English subtitles) on my computer and REALLY see Malik, my precious bishounen. I mean no offense to you or your review. I just want to set some facts straight.

NOW FOR THE STORY!  

~#~#~#~#~#~

Time went by like dust in the wind. Trinity's 24 hours to live dwindled down to 5 hours (A/N: Time flies when you're NOT having fun). Malik was sweating by the time he was done training, even though he had done everything with his mind and soul.

"I think you are ready," Shadi said.

Malik looked at the Millennium Item guardian and nodded. He took the Millennium Ankh out of Shadi's hands and stuck the point to Trinity's forehead. There was a glow and Malik found himself in a dim corridor. To his right was a dim door hidden under vines and to his left was a white wooden door. He turned to the one on his right and began to move the vines out of the way. After what seemed forever he was able to open the door. 

A torrent of emotions flooded the room. There was sorrow, hurt, anger, hatred, and darkness. Malik ventured further into the room, the emotions acting like wind and pushing at him. In the darkness he saw a pair of sad blue eyes. 

"Trinity…" Malik whispered. 

The being stepped forward. This wasn't Trinity. She had some bruises on her cheeks and arms. Her hair was the same color as Trinity's but shoulder length. 

"I'm not Trinity. I'm a spirit that resides in her mind, created by all of her negative feelings. The question is, who are _you?" the being said darkly. _

"I'm Malik Ishtar. I'm searching for Trinity's soul," Malik said.

"You won't find it here, so leave," the spirit demanded. 

"What's your name, spirit?" Malik asked.

"You can call me Tama. Now leave," the spirit demanded. 

Malik left the dark room, not looking back. He closed the door and the vines recovered it. Now for the door on the left.

Malik opened it and wondered in the room. It looked like a normal American bedroom with a desk and lots of knick-knacks. 

My soul drifted in darkness. I opened my eyes and only saw endless darkness. A vision flashed in my mind. It was my Soul Room with Malik searching for something in it. I knew it was true and accurate because I could summon an image of my Soul Room to my mind whenever I wished. Malik must have found a way to get into my Soul Room and was most likely searching for me.

_(How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb)_

I could no longer feel any part of my body. My body was soulless now, my soul was lost in darkness…lost in the Shadow Realm. I had so little time left. Time went quicker here. So in life I had 5hours but here I only had 1hour. Every minute that passed put my soul deeper in shadow. Every second brought suffering and pain. _  
(Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home)_

This place was so cold yet my head felt like it was on fire. Maybe Malik could find my soul, maybe he could save me. Too many maybes. I only had hope, everything else was gone. Trust had evaporated like hot water yet my love remained strong. I was only filled with sorrow and hatred towards Bakura. To him I was just a road block, a useless piece in a puzzle, a sacrifice. _  
(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside)_

I tried to move only to find that I was paralyzed. The numbness that held my body kept me from moving. The heat and cold kept me both asleep and awake. Yet I wasn't truly awake. I was lost in an eternal nightmare. Never to awake even though my eyes were open and my mind active. I prayed that Malik could save me, some how he had to. _   
(Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become)_

I was nothing, just a lost soul. Another minute went by and darkness seeped into my skin, threatening to tear me apart. My body wasn't breathing, my blood was frozen, yet I still lived. I could tell that my body still lived. How, I could only guess. 

I was alone in the dark, without comfort, happiness, or love. Frozen tears streamed down my face. I was alone and lost, I might as well have been dead._  
(Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life)_

I watched Malik search. But he couldn't find me, he didn't know where to look. I knew where to look, but I couldn't tell him. There was no way to tell him, no way to cry out. _  
(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

I slept on. Malik had to wake me up; it was the only way to save me from this dark place. I tried to call out to him but no voice came from my vocal cords. _  
(Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life)_

I watched Malik search. He must of thought his efforts were futile, that my body was empty of any soul. I prayed though, and hoped. As long as hope remained, I would believe anything to be possible. 

_(Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead)_

I shivered, it was so cold. More darkness soaked my skin and with it icy coldness. I tried to reach out to Malik but couldn't. He was alive and I was as good as dead. __

Malik searched Trinity's Soul Room. None of the doors led to her closet. He was ready to give up when a dark door in the shadow caught his eye. 

_(All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)_

He pulled on the door but it was sealed shut. He pulled harder and it budged. Cobwebs covered the dark corners of the ceiling and dust lay thick on the floor. Finally the door opened. Inside he could only see darkness but knew that Trinity must be here. _  
(I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything)_

Time seemed to slow down, I only had a mere two minutes left. Then I saw a light. I saw a human silhouette and watched as it came closer. I could finally see clearly, yet the light burned my eyes. _  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul)_

I was soulless. I could feel and do nothing. I was empty…lost. The light…it hurt. Something told me that light was good but in the depths of my mind a voice said that I wanted to stay here. I shook my head, I couldn't stay here. This place would kill me and if it didn't then I'd kill me.  _   
(Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life)_

This whole place was felt wrong. It smelled damp and dead. The air lay thick. The shadow came closer but it seemed as if it wasn't moving at all. Darkness began to consume me. 

[Wake me up  
Wake me up inside   
I can't wake up   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become]__

I could see the figure clearly now. It was Malik, he was here to save me. That thought, the thought of being both saved and free didn't reach my mind. I was lost in darkness. I truly felt as if my body was empty of life now._  
(Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life)_

Malik bent down and picked up Trinity's darkened soul. Malik seemed to shine while Trinity remained dull and dark. He hoped that he wasn't too late. I reality Trinity still had a long time to live but Malik could tell that time was different here. He left the "closet" and walked over to the bed in Trinity's Soul Room. Her soul needed to be in her Soul Room so it would be best if her soul recovered here. He lay her down and tucked her still body under the pillows. Malik then began to search for food and water. After about five minutes he found a miniature kitchen in one of the rooms in Trinity's Soul Room. There were mainly snacks, sweets, water, and soda in this small kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and a hand towel and then returned to Trinity. 

He body hadn't moved an inch, she wasn't breathing. She shivered yet her skin felt hot to the touch. Obviously she had a fever and she needed medical treatment ASAP. But there was nowhere to take her damaged soul. Malik would have to care for her himself. But he wasn't sure if he could do it alone. He needed someone to help him and he knew just the right person to help. Or at least Malik hoped he did.    
~

Hope you liked it. More will come soon! 


	16. Gone

Chapter 16: Gone

By the almighty and powerful Rikku24 

Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy plus I have 3 excuses for you: Homework, music videos, and my other story. I had to study all week due to district assessments but now to next Sunday I have no school (Spring Break). YAY! Then I was making Music Videos on my Movie Maker with various songs and Yu-Gi-Oh and .hack\\sign clips. I have another story I'm working on that won't be out for a while. The Prologue's done but I won't release it until I have five chapters done. Then I can release them like once a week or something like that. I was listening to music from .hack\\sign while writing this. Look out for another song chapter coming out soon. It'll be based on Aura, a .hack\\sign song. 

~

Malik hurried out of Trinity's Soul Rook and went straight to the plant-covered door he had entered before. 

Tama was idly looking at the ceiling. She was on some kind of couch that was there yet wasn't there at the same time. When Malik opened the door, light flooded into the room, and Tama's head swiveled towards the door. 

Her eyes narrowed at the site of Malik and 'I hate you, leave me alone' was "written" all over her face. She kept her cool, though, and gave him a level stare.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice was ice. 

"I-I need your help," Malik stuttered. 

Now that really angered Tama. Now the place felt like both a freezer and an oven, both hot and cold from Tama's flares of emotion. 

"Please, Trinity needs your help," Malik said.

"Why should I help her?" Tama sniffed. 

"Because she's your light, your hikari, your Aibou," Malik said, trying to sound convincing. 

"Are you calling me a…a _Yami_?!" Tama asked both horrified and angrily. 

"But you _are_ a Yami, right?" Malik asked, a little unsure of himself. 

"Ra no! I'm a spirit created by Trinity's stored-away emotions. Instead of crying when she was sad, she would put all of her sadness in this little area of her mind. Instead of yelling and becoming violent when she was angry, she would store all of her anger and hatred here. Sometimes Trinity would show her emotions, sometimes she would cry her heat out, and sometimes she would have a fit. But those stored-away emotions grew and eventually created me. I can go from being angry to sad and depressed in a flash. Emotions need to be balanced, a person need both happiness and sorrow in them. Both love and hatred, without happiness and love or sorrow and hatred, the person's emotions become unbalanced. They become unstable and their mood changes rapidly, it takes a lot to control your emotions. Trinity _never_ thought that I would come to be, never thought of storing away a _little_ happiness or love so that I could become stable. I live a hollow life where I am always fighting my emotions. I want to _die_ but I can't. I am immortal. It's all Trinity's fault that I am here and for that I hate her. If she dies then I can finally die," Tama babbled, she was now fighting back tears. 

Malik just stood there and blinked. This spirit's life sounded hectic and tough, it was no wonder why she hated Trinity. But it wasn't _completely_ Trinity's fault. She didn't even know that there _was_ a spirit in her. 

"Can you not just take control of this body every once in a while?" Malik asked. 

"Why do you think plants seal my door shut? I am imprisoned in here forever!" Tama yelled. 

Malik could see what she meant by Unstable Emotions, she would be having a fit one moment and crying the next. 

He was now beginning to regret coming here for help. Maybe he could bring Shadi or someone else here to help out. If Akila could come then she would surely be able to fix Trinity up. Malik thought a while more, no; it would be too much trouble bringing more people in here.

"Please, you have to help Trinity. She really needs it. Maybe, just maybe, she'll do a favor for you in return. And if she doesn't, then I will," Malik said, practically pleading. 

Tama studied him for a moment and sniffed. Silence surrounded the two for a while but then…

"MALIK!" a pained scream yelled. 

_Trinity…_ Malik thought instantly. 

"What was that?" Tama asked, playing innocent. 

"Don't ask me. You should know better. Now come on!" Malik said, running out of the room and not waiting for a reply. 

Tama sat on the couch deep in thought. She didn't want to help Trinity yet the girl needed some kind of help and guys never did anything right. Tama closed her eyes and thought. After going through all the pros and cons, she made her decision. 

Trinity was sitting straight up in her bed shivering and sweating. Malik sat at the her side and tried to calm her down. She just looked at him and shivered. He wrapped a blanket around her and then embraced her in a comforting and warm hug. Trinity pulled the blanket around her and let herself be embraced. The hug warmed her up but when it was over, she was shivering all over again.

Malik sat at the bed's side, watching over Trinity. Her breathing slowed, and her image began to fade. 

"Trinity…"Malik said, his face full of concern and worry (VERY OOC, no?)

"Malik…I *cough* love you," Trinity said, smiling weakly. 

"And I love you," Malik replied, smiling.

Then there was silence. 

"How long is it gonna take him?" Jounouchi asked impatiently. 

Four hours had passed by and Trinity nor Malik's' body stirred. 

"It takes time to save one form their mind's closet. In fact it is almost impossible to do so," Shadi said glumly. 

"But if he couldn't open it, wouldn't he be here by now?" Anzu asked.

"No, my brother doesn't give up THAT easily," Isis said. 

Everyone just watched the two bodies silently, hoping for any sign of life. 

Bakura hid in one of the rooms, his ear against the wall. He could hear everything going on within that room. He could easily trap them. Then he would have the rest of the Millennium Items right where he wanted them. The Millennium Scale, Rod, Tauk, and Ankh were all within that room. The Puzzle and Ring were on Bakura's neck, but invisible. The Eye was in his pocket. Soon the power would be his, very soon indeed. 

"Trinity?" Malik said.

The girl's body was fading by the second. She was completely transparent now. 

"Trinity?!" Malik said again, a little bit louder. 

She looked up at him, her eyes were barely opened. Trinity gave him a weak smile and brushed his check with her hand. 

Then she was gone. 

"Something has happened," Shadi said suddenly. 

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"There is only one soul in the girl's body now, I can sense it," Shadi replied (he has a 6th sense now?! 0_o)

"Oh…" Yugi said, looking down. 

Tama walked down the dark hallway. She would be gone soon…Trinity was gone. The boy still remained in the body; it was quite pathetic to see him. He was at the side of the bed sobbing and cursing and who knows what else. 

She saw herself fading, her hand flickered, her sight unfocused. It was almost done…she could be free at last.

It was hopeless, Trinity was gone and he would have to leave her mind. Her soul was in the West now; there was no way to get her back now. 

Malik stood up and left the mind of Trinity Ariake Soradanomi. 

Malik's body stirred but Trinity's remained still. He stood up holding his head as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Sh-she's dead. Gone. No more. I failed," Malik said through tears. 

"There was nothing you could do. It's impossible to open one's mind closet," Anzu said, trying to comfort him.

"That's not it. I opened the closet. I freed her, but her soul was weak. She died in her Soul Room's bed," Malik said. 

"Well there's a good side to that. At least she didn't die in the dark all alone. She died in bed with you beside it. She couldn't of asked for a better death," Anzu said. 

Jounouchi nudged her, signaling that she needed to shut up because she wasn't helping. Anzu nodded to show that she understood. 

Akila stood there with Seto's arm across her shoulders, kind of in a half hug. Honda stood against the all by the doorway and Yugi stood on the other side of Akila. Malik was returning the Ankh to Shadi. Isis stood against the wall as well, looking at her brother sadly. 

Why wasn't I gone? My body had already disappeared. I was supposed t ob gone. Malik was gone and so was my other self. The self that I didn't know but despised anyways.  


	17. Solemn Wishes

Chapter 17: Solemn Wishes

By: Rikku24 (who else?)

A short and mysterious chapter for you. This story's going to be long. I don't think it's half over, but then again I have no control over what happens in this story. This chapter's also pretty strange. Don't ask who some of the characters are because I don't even know. They could just end up being minor or something, I don't know. The song the girl is singing is a .hack\\sign song. It's called Aura. Basically the song repeats itself except with a slightly different sound. So rather than putting the lyrics twice, I put that the first half of the song was already played, sung, written, etc. 

 I'm debating whether or not to make the ending happy or not. Tell me what you want in a review, k?

Oh yeah, if you want to read a REALLY good songfic for Bring Me to Life, check out Towairaito Zoon's story: Bring Me to Life. It's really good. 

The sun shone ahead, the crowds were bustling with people. Vendors called out, hoping someone would buy there goods. 

A masked figure walked about the crowd, dodging the caravans and people. This person's gender could not be figured out, for their face was hidden completely. Not even an inch of their hair could be seen. The purple cloak blew in the wind but still nothing of the person was revealed. 

For a brief moment a finger could be seen, and upon it was a ring with the Udjat Eye on it. 

A group of friends sat in a room, looking upon the covered body of Trinity Ariake Soradanomi. The girl was dead, never to live again. 

The Millennium Tauk shone and an image shone before the eyes of Isis Ishtar.

"Impossible…" she whispered in horror. 

Bakura smirked. He had missed his chance but then gain, when one door closed another opened. And he had found that opened door. 

I was alive…but how? My soul depended on my Ka and on my body. I thought I was finally dead, but no. Here I was… alive. 

Shadi looked at the carvings on the wall. This place was the pharaoh's tomb. Trinity had been here before, which surprised him greatly. Her parents had died here. Trinity had a book that had every one of these carvings and images and hieroglyphs sketched in it. If it was deciphered, too much would be revealed. 

The figure approached an inn. There was a dancer in there. She was singing, the song had a really good rhythm. The girl's hips swung with the beat while singing. The song captivated the cloaked figure, it enchanted him.

"If you are near to the dark  
I will tell you 'bout the sun  
you are here, no escape  
from my visions of the world  
you will cry all alone  
but it does not mean a thing to me"

Was the girl referring to him? He caught her eye, and received a wink.  
"Knowing the song I will sing  
till the darkness comes to sleep  
come to me, I will tell  
'bout the secret of the sun  
it's in you, not in me  
but it does not mean a thing to you"

He could remember the vain hope Trinity had given him. He was to remember the light. Could this girl tell him about the secret of the sun. or was she just merely singing a song?  
"The sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears  
I hope you see the sun  
someday in the darkness"

He wished he could be free from the darkness. Trinity had told him once, when they were alone, that there was always a light within the darkness. Could her words be true? Or were they just that…words.  
"The sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears  
but you can't see the sun  
ever in the darkness  
it does not much matter to me"

Or was it a lie? Was he stuck in the darkness for eternity? The song ended and some of the people in the crowd cheered. The cloaked figure, however, just got up and left the inn silently. 

That figure, I knew him. I knew him once, but _where_ had I known him? _When_ had I known him? That song, I had never before heard it in my life but something told me to sing it. So I did. The words had just come to me. I had already sung the first half of it when the boy arrived. The song, it captivated him. Something told me it reminded him of himself. Maybe he was lost in the dark and needed to be shown the light. Maybe _I_ had to tell him about the secret of the sun, the secret of the light. I pushed my shoulder length blonde hair out of my face and went to follow him. 

The figure walked down the street, running from the truth. She was dead, that was all there was to it. Gone. But how he wished he could meet her again. How he wished he could kiss her lips passionately and hold her small body in his arms. But those were just wishes. Within the gloom of the afternoon, the figure wished in complete solemnity; knowing that the wishes were never to be fulfilled. 

She looked out of her small window. Seto came up behind her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Akila looked up to him and smiled sadly. The death of Trinity still pained her, despite the fact she barely knew the girl. 

Akila regarded Seto as a brother rather than a boyfriend. She had known him since they were young. She knew his whole life story as well.

At age six, Seto became an orphan along with his three-year-old brother Mokuba. They lived at the orphanage for a while. At age seven, a girl in a purple cloak came and adopted Seto. Despite his pleas, tears, and begging; the girl would not adopt Mokuba. She took Seto to Egypt where he met Akila and other children his age. All were to be servants, Rare Hunters, or something else for their Master Malik. Akila comforted Seto for he mourned over the loss of his little brother; swearing he'd find the little boy someday. Now here he stood, next to Akila, at age sixteen. Akila looked at him, he looked so stern, so strong but she knew if he heard the name Mokuba his heart would break. Tears would pour from his eyes and he would begin promising that he'd find the little boy.

"Seto," Akila said.

"Yeah," Seto replied.

"Do you think you'll ever find your brother?" Akila asked.

"I don't think, I know. All I have to do is go to the New York Orphanage and ask about my brother. They'll know who adopted him," Seto said, but he sounded as if he were just trying to reassure himself. 

"Okay, I know you'll find him," Akila said, hugging him.

They might as well have been siblings. 

Isis looked out of her room's window. Her brother had disappeared after Trinity's death. Yugi and his friends had gone back to their inn after paying their respects to Trinity. Just like that, everything had broken. And this time, there was no way to heal it. 

They all wished…all wished something could be done to fix what had been done. Their wishes were vain and solemn, though. Nothing could fix the past, well nothing that could really happen. Only fantasies and dreams could bring these solemn wishes into the world. But who said there was no such thing as miracles?


	18. Did u know Malik has a motorcycle? jk

Chapter 18: For lack of title I'll put this meaningless thing: Did u know that Malik has a motorcycle?

By: Namu/ Rikku24

Yugi walked down the streets of Luxor. The sun was now setting. Shadows were everywhere and the streets began to empty. He took a few turns without realizing where he was going. 

It wasn't long before Yugi found himself in an alleyway. He looked up and saw the dead end before his eyes and turned around, only to find a cloaked figure blocking his path.

"I believe I have something that you want," an icy voice said. 

Malik sat down on a small bench, watching the sunset. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts fill up with memories of happier times. 

I saw the boy sitting down on a bench and sat myself down next to him. 

"You will cry all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me," I whispered. 

"That song…" he said, opening his eyes. 

"It's your song. But you must remember what you were taught, who sacrificed themselves for you," and with that I got up and turned to leave. 

"Wait…how do you know?" the boy asked me.

"I don't know," I said, leaving. 

The boy just stood there speechless. 

Malik shook his head; this was strange. How could this complete stranger know about Trinity and what had happened? Unless…no, it was impossible! But still…

Akila was walking with Seto at her side. The night breeze felt refreshing as it flowed through her hair. Seto seemed to be deep in thought. He eyed everyone and thing that passed. It was if he was looking for something…or someone.

"Stay back," Yugi said, _trying_ to sound dangerous.

"You're pathetic. Now tell me where he is or you'll never get this back plus I'll beat you black and blue," the voice said, hissing.

"No!" Yugi yelled.

"Can you not cooperate?" the voice said, a little annoyed.

"HELP!" Yugi yelled, as the figure approached him.

Jounouchi and Honda sat at the dinner table, eating their life away. The little inn was empty of their friends; Anzu and Yugi had gone out to walk around the market. Ryou still remained missing, therefore leaving all of the food unguarded. 

"Man, this sure is good," Jounouchi said, licking his lips.

"For once, I agree," Honda said, chewing on a piece of chicken. 

"Did you hear that?" Akila asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Seto said. 

"I don't know, we should go check it out," Akila said, running off in the direction of the sound.

"Wait up!" Seto said, running after her. 

The figure stood there in the shadows, watching two figures run by. They were so familiar but it couldn't place who they were. The guy, there was something about him. But what? 

The figure shook its head. It pulled down the cowl of its cloak; there was no need for it in the shadows. A pale face was revealed…a pale face with what looked to be a dark blonde hair, but it was hard to tell in the shadows. 

Anzu sat down on a small bench, her mind deep in thought (AN: Is that possible?). She looked around and her eyes landed on a figure in the shadows. She looked closer and nearly passed out.

"H-how…" Anzu said faintly. 

Malik walked down the alleyway, his Millennium Rod in his hand. It was unsheathed, in its dagger form. He held it parallel to his right wrist, right above those veins. He no longer needed to live. 

"Don't do it," a voice said.

Malik turned around. What he saw made him blink. *Clang* the Millennium Rod hit the floor. The sight before his eyes had to have been an illusion.

The girl waked into the inn. 

"I want my pay," she said coldly. 

"You did a great job singing today, your dancing wasn't half bad either," the innkeeper said.

"Cut the talk, I want my money," she demanded. 

"Okay okay. Sheesh, here's your pay, Takhat," the innkeeper said, handing her $10 in Egyptian currency. 

"Thank you," Takhat said, "I will rest now."

"Your bed is ready, I left dinner on the night table," the innkeeper said, smiling kindly. 

"You are too kind. Well, good night," Takhat said, going upstairs. 

Akila ran down the streets with Seto close at her heels. 

They came to a narrow alleyway. Within it were two figures. Bakura and…Yugi. Bakura was holding Yugi up by his shirt collar and shaking him violently. 

"Tell me where he is boy, or you'll pay!" Bakura said angrily. 

"Leave him alone!" Akila yelled, sounding very dangerous.

"Oh…I'm so afraid," Bakura said mockingly, hardly turning around to acknowledge their arrival. 

"Leave.him.alone," Akila said angrily, glaring daggers at the tomb robber. 

"Make me," Bakura said, smirking.

"You asked for it. All of hell is upon you now!" Akila yelled. 

(Written by Towairaito Zoon) Bakura, at first not knowing what she meant by those words, turned back to Yugi and hissed something violently in his ear. Seto broke forward towards the tomb robber but not before Bakura had landed a punch directly on Yugi's nose. He flew backwards into the wall close behind him and let out a pained gasp. Seto charged Bakura, but with Bakura's arm already outstretched, the thief was able to bring his arm back and bending, so that his elbow met with Seto's gut.

Seto staggered backwards uneasily and gingerly rubbed his abdomen. Bakura turned around slowly to face his aggressor, and smirked. "How the mighty have fallen…" he mocked.

"I'm just getting started with you," Seto declared as he straightened up. "Ready for the second round?"

Before Bakura could respond, Seto was at his neck. He squeezed it harshly so that the tomb robber let out a gasp for air. Then, Seto held him up so that Bakura was "taller" than he was, and smirked.

His foot collided with Bakura's chest and Bakura was sent flying.

Now it was Bakura's turn to slam back first against the wall, and with a grunt.

"How does it feel?" Seto asked as he approached Bakura once more. "Who's turning black-and-blue now?"

Bakura uneasily sat up, and spat at Seto's feet.

Seto frowned and bent down to pick Bakura up. It was time this tomb robber learned a lesson. (End of TZ's writing)

Meanwhile Akila was tending to Yugi. He had bruises all over and everywhere, each swelling by the second. His eyes were closed and his voice dry. 

"Why did he do this to you?" Akila asked, concern sketched on her face.

"He wanted to know the location of *cough* Malik. He has my puzzle, Akila. And I can't get it back from him," Yugi said, tears filling his violet eyes. 

"Don't worry we'll get it back," Akila said, smiling. 

Yugi just nodded as Akila applied some lotion to his bruises. 

"Looks like we'll be getting you _another_ shirt," Akila said, half joking. 

Yugi looked at the shirt he wore now. It _had_ been new but when Bakura was through with him, it could just be called a piece of cloth.

(Written by Towairaito Zoon) "I don't see…why you care…about that runt," Bakura half-heartily smiled, panting between jumbled words.

Seto slammed Bakura against a wall. "I don't particularly care _too_ much about him," he admitted, "but Akila does, and that's all I need to know."

Bakura chuckled weakly. "Pathetic…a man like you…taking orders from…such a weak little…"

"Shut_ up_," Seto hissed dangerously. "Don't you even _test_ my patience. You'll find I have very little when it comes to the likes of you, and your kind."

"My kind?" Bakura laughed, but Seto slammed him forcefully against the wall once more, and drove his back up against the hard brick and cement. Bakura let out a hiss and took in some air, trying to rid his mind of the stinging pain.

Seto brought up his hard fist to Bakura's jaw and slammed against it _hard_. Bakura grunted once more, and a trickle of blood slid down from his mouth.

"You're strong," Bakura stated.

"How observant of you," Seto said, not exactly sure about how to take what Bakura had said. "Would you like to find out _exactly_ how strong I am?"

Bakura laughed to himself. "Fool. It takes…more than…strength alone…"

"I'm sure it does…" Seto knew he was fast as well, but he didn't know what else it might take to defeat the tomb robber, if he was still laughing now.

"Let's find out…if you have…what it takes…_fool_…" Bakura lifted his hands into the air, sneering at Seto. Seto himself backed up a bit to brace himself, just in case.

The area around them turned dark with shadows and the sky above blackened a little. A golden object appeared around Bakura's neck and began to fly about a little as the wind picked up.

All the while, Seto narrowed his eyes.

"The Millennium Ring," Bakura started, no longer having to take those ragged breaths, "amplifies my Shadow Powers. You, fool, are about to die." Bakura's evil grin widened as Seto's eyes did simultaneously. He brought his arms up to shield himself as a bolt of lightening struck from the sky and directly _into_ Bakura himself! The lightening, however, stayed there after it struck and swarmed around Bakura's lithe body. Bakura cackled insanely, with his arms still extended towards the sky.

"Don't worry about yourself yet, Seto Kaiba. I think I'll have a little fun with you first." With that said, he turned to face the two figures near the corner of the alley.

"Stop!" Seto yelled horrified, realizing Bakura's intentions.

Bakura's crazy laughter rang through the stifling air as he raised his arms out as high as possible, and glaring evilly at the two frightened targets.

"Akila! Run! NOW!"

Everything after that happened too fast. The lightening struck again and focused itself into Bakura's glowing hands. The Millennium Ring moved violently about Bakura's chest as if struggling to free itself. Seto ran forward praying to all the Gods he knew that he would get there in time, that he wouldn't be too late.

Bakura now outstretched his hands towards his victims and the lightening went with them. Seto jumped at Bakura, colliding with from behind just as Bakura sent the strike. The course of the electricity swerved a little to the left, but it was still dead on to its destination. Bakura and Seto fell, as Seto felt a slight shock surge his body.

Yugi, summoning up his last ounce of courage, held Akila tightly and pushed himself to the left as quickly as possible, sending them both rolling to the side and out of danger of being hit, with Yugi shielding Akila just in case. The strike barely missed them, singeing Yugi's hair, maybe, and they could both feel a cold singe on their faces.

Seto clasped Bakura's legs and stood up, pulling Bakura upside-down. "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted angrily. "DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN THEIR LIVES LIKE THAT AGAIN!" And to back up his point up, he swung Bakura around and around, and released him, sending him flying into a pile of crates. The crates practically exploded from the leftover energy Bakura had still within him. Akila and Yugi closed their eyes so the debris wouldn't get in them. Seto ran to the wreckage when the dust cleared and searched through them, but found no tomb robber.

He had escaped. (End of TZ's writing)

Seto brushed himself off and went to check on Akila and Yugi. They were well except for a few scratches but Yugi still had those bruises.

"Where is he? What about my puzzle?" Yugi asked. 

"He escaped," Seto said flatly. 

 "Oh…" Yugi said, looking at the ground. 

"Don't worry, we'll get it back. Now let me fix up your bruises," Akila said, trying to comfort the small boy.

"I'm going after that tomb robber," Seto said, walking in the direction of Bakura's disappearance.

"Be careful," Akila said, watching Seto's shadowed form.

"Trinity, i-it's you," Malik said in disbelief. 

"What did you call me?" the figure said, looking at Malik, into Malik. 

"Trinity. Trinity Ariake Soradanomi. That's your name. Mine's Malik Ishtar, don't you remember?" Malik said.

"I'm sorry sir, but my name's Tiye," the girl said looking at him.

Her eyes were a sad bluish green. Her hair was short and ended at the middle of her neck, curled into a bob. She was the living image of Trinity. Yet she claimed she was not. 

"What's your last name?" Malik asked. 

"I-I don't know, sir. I don't know much of my past, either. All I remember is a plane trip and hieroglyphs. I remember the fact that I'm an orphan and that my parents died in a booby-trapped tomb. I went to that tomb. I met to strange people there; their faces are vaguely sketched in my mind. I knew some people too. They were my friends; their faces are blurry in my mind. Then there was this boy; I think I loved him. Oh! I'm so sorry sir, I don't think you want to hear my babbling," the girl said, snapping out of her daze. 

"It's okay, tell me more," Malik said. 

"Well, I really don't know much else. The last thing I remember is a blurry image of that boy. Everything else is dark. I remember getting hurt once, I remember a kiss, and I remember a tomb robber. But that's it," the girl said.

Suddenly she clutched her head and moaned. 

"What is it?" Malik asked. 

"I-it's just that, whenever I think of my past, I get a burning headache. It stings my mind and burns everything in it. My focus blurs and then-" the girl collapsed. 

Malik just stood there, shocked. This had to be Trinity. Now to know if she had that scar on her side. He would ask her when she awakened. 

Malik picked up the limp girl's body and headed to his house, for the first time in several days. 

"Thank you Akila," Yugi said, smiling sweetly. 

"You're welcome," Akila said, smiling back.

Silence enveloped the two. The only light was the streetlight; it was past midnight now.

"Akila…" Yugi said, looking away.

"Yes Yugi?" Akila said, looking at the little boy.

"I-I like you, a lot. But you probably don't like me," Yugi said, looking at Akila. 

"Don't say that. I like you too, a lot," she replied, smiling.

Yugi's eyes seemed to widen in happiness (AN: is that possible? His eyes are big enough). Akila just smiled. The silence of night surrounded the two. As if instinct, they leaned forward. Ever closer and closer until their two lips met. They kissed passionately. The moon flooded the empty streets with light and the sound of nightlife filled the air. The two continued to kiss, each enjoying every minute of it. They lost count of time, had they been kissing for seconds? Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter; nothing did, except that right here and now they were together and sharing one of the best moments in either ones life.

Ryou sat in the dark room, waiting for Bakura to come. He looked at the puzzle, why did Bakura want this item so bad? Ryou couldn't remember much since Bakura had brainwashed him. Sometimes he just wished he could be normal, but something like that wasn't possible for a boy like him. A boy with a Yami; a Yami who brainwashed his hikari. 

Ryou heard footsteps and turned to find Bakura's girlfriend. She was wearing a cloak but took it off when she entered the room where Ryou sat. 

"Bakura?" she said. 

"No, Ryou," the snow-haired boy said. 

"Oh…where's Bakura?" the girl asked. 

"I don't know. He should be here soon," Ryou said, looking at the puzzle. 

It was an upside pyramid hanging on a silver chain. Upon one of the pyramid's sides was the Udjat eye. Ryou stared into it. 

"Hello? Albino boy?" the girl said. 

Ryou snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl. She had long blonde hair that was curled and stuck up everywhere with deep purple eyes. Her outfit was basically a white spaghetti strap shirt with a beige knee-length skirt. 

"Yes?" Ryou said looking at the girl. 

"Tell Bakura that I'm gonna be out and about, k?" she asked. 

"Sure thing. Can you tell me something? What's your name?" Ryou asked. 

"Mai. Mai Kujaku," the girl said and got up to leave. 

The kiss finally ended. Yugi looked up, blushing bright red. Akila blushed slightly as well. They smiled and Akila stood up.

"We should go home," she said. 

"Yeah," Yugi said, getting up.

"I have to go look for Seto. Bye Yugi, see you tomorrow," Akila said, walking in the direction that Seto had gone. 

"Be careful," Yugi said. 

"I will," Akila replied, winking. 

Yugi watched her go and then left as well, heading for the inn. 

Anzu walked down the street, hands in pocket and head deep in thought (AN: is she smart enough to do that? I thought she could only think up friendship speeches. Unless…we're all gonna die)

In fact, she was paying so little attention to her surroundings that she ran into something…or someone. 

"Oh…sorry," she said quickly. 

"Hey Anzu, are you going back to the inn too?" Yugi asked. 

"Yeah…have you heard from anybody at all today? I know that Honda and Jounouchi are eating us out of house home but what about the others?" Anzu asked, a little bit _too_ concerned.

(AN: GOLDFISH! @________@ I knew I shouldn't have eaten a bowl of those cheddar monsters, I get high on 'em real easily)

"Well, I ran into Akila and Seto," Yugi said, blushing slightly because that brought memories of the kiss, not that that was bad or anything. 

"Oh…well we better get going. It's almost dawn," Anzu said. 

"Yeah," Yugi replied. 

The two headed for the inn, stalked by some unknown figure. 

Jounouchi and Honda were dueling. Honda had "borrowed" Yugi's deck while Jounouchi used his own. Jounouchi was still winning, though. 

"Aw man, even with Yugi's deck you're still winning," Honda said, laying a monster down in defense mode. 

"So who's the loser now?" Jounouchi said, laughing. 

"Errrr," Honda replied. 

"My turn, I play Flame Swordsman in attack mode and attack your face down monster!" Jounouchi stated. 

"Let's see 1800 vs. my…1200. I guess I'll have to keep my defense a bit higher," Honda said, putting the monster in the graveyard. 

"Also, I lay down two magic or trap cards, your move," Jounouchi said, smiling mischievously. 

"I lay this monster in defense mode," Honda said. 

"No can do, I activate Shadow of Eyes," Jounouchi said (AN: I _know_ he doesn't own this card! I'm just letting him play it).

"Darn it! My monster only has an 800 attack, if it had been defense; you would have lost points," Honda said. 

"My turn?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah…" Honda said. 

"Okay, I play Garoozis in attack and attack your Mystical Elf (let's just say the attack is 1500, k?). You lose 700 Life Points, and then I attack with my Flame Swordsman. You lose," Jounouchi said smugly and you're the loser now was written all over his face. 

"I guess I can't joke about your dueling abilities anymore," Honda said. 

"Nope, now _I_ can joke about _yours_!" Jounouchi said, practically fallen over with laughter. 

"I won't ask," Anzu said, entering the room.

"Aren't those _my_ cards?" Yugi said, seeing the Dark Magician in the Graveyard. 

"-_-' Uh…yeah. I…uh…kinda borrowed them. Yeeeeeeeah. Hehe," Honda said laughing nervously. 

"Who won?" Yugi asked. 

"I did!" Jounouchi said, looking very full and proud of himself. 

"Your deck beat mine?! Now that's hard to believe," Yugi said, shocked, "Then again, I can't be sure if Honda uses the Heart of the Cards." (Ra save us from that evilness)

"Well…the Heart of the Cards doesn't seem to like me much," Honda said.

"It's okay bud, you'll get used to it. Now for some food," Jounouchi said, changing the subject. 

"But you already ate us out of house and home," Anzu said.

"I know, we should get some more food now," Jounouchi said. 

"You _do_ realize it's like one a.m." Anzu said.

"I'm going to sleep now, goodnight guys," Yugi said yawning. 

"Good night, Yug," Jounouchi said. 

"Yeah, don't worry I'll put your cards away. I'll be careful too," Honda said. 

"Okay Honda, that's good to hear," Yugi said, going down the small corridor and into his room.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now too," Anzu said. 

"Okay, goodnight," Honda said.

"Sorry, looks like you'll be here alone cleaning up. 'Night Honda," Jounouchi said. 

"'Night Jounouchi," Honda said, starting to gather Yugi's cards. 

Soon everyone, excluding Honda, was sound asleep in his or her beds. Thirty minutes later, Honda was asleep as well.

Isis lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. Her brother was still missing and she feared for his life. She knew, that if he had the option, he would commit suicide. Maybe he wouldn't…but then again her brother was very unpredictable.

A door creaked open and Isis immediately sat up. 

"Who's there?" she called out. 

"It's me, Malik," a voice said. 

"You're back," Isis said, a bit shocked. 

"I'm back, but I'm not alone," Malik said. 

This made Isis a little wary. Was he scheming behind her back? What if that other person was the Tomb Robber? There was no way that she could survive that. Her Millennium Tauk would be gone in the blink of an eye.

"Look who I've got," Malik said, entering the room. 

"So now you kidnap people?" Isis said, seeing a limp body in his arms. 

"No, it's Trinity," Malik said, showing a half smile. 

"I should have known. Well, put her in a bed. Does she remember yo or anything else?" Isis asked.

"Not really, it's all really blurry," Malik said. 

"It's the side effect of the spell preformed," Isis said. 

"Spell?" Malik said, slightly confused. 

"Yes it requires two spirits in one body. Trinity was one, and Tama was the other. Tama knew of the spell and preformed it. Both her and Trinity were reincarnated in separate bodies. The bodies are of the look and age that Trinity and Tama were when they died," Isis explained. 

"But who's bodies?" Malik asked. 

"A body created by a God solely for the purpose of the spell. The spell also requires tons of prayers to a God. Tama must have been on their good side. Unfortunately, it leaves the reincarnates with a slight memory loss. They'll regain their memory over time. It could take days, weeks, months, or perhaps ears to fully recover. Letting them spend time with friends and familiar faces will speed the process," Isis explained. 

"Oh…but where's Tama?" Malik asked. 

Isis was silent, giving Malik time to answer his own question.

"That girl, the one who I met at the inn," Malik said. 

"What girl?" Isis asked. 

"She was singing this song, it referred to me. She knew of Trinity and her death and a bunch of other things. But she didn't know how she knew," Malik said.

"I guess that's Tama," Isis said offhandedly.

"Look, she's stirring. You should go, let me talk to her," Malik suggested. 

"As you wish brother," Isis said and left the room.

"Trinity," Malik whispered.

"Huh? Wha- where am I?" she said, opening her eyes.  

"It's me, Malik," Malik said.

"You again? Will you leave me alone, sir? Please?" she said. 

"B-but. Don't you remember me?" Malik asked. 

"Yeah, you're the one who said my name was Trinity. I must admit that it sounds vaguely familiar but it's not my name, sir. Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name's Tiye, Ti-ye. Got it?" she said, sounding annoyed. 

Malik just sighed, this was hopeless. He looked into "Tiye's" eyes, putting on a serious face. 

"You have a long scar on your side. It was caused by a dagger, this dagger," Malik said, holding up the unsheathed Millennium Rod. 

"How did you know? The scar is here. Wait…I remember. _You _did this to me. I almost died from it. This cut…it was serious and kept breaking open. Do you want me dead? Is that why you're after me?" Tiye said, giving him an accusing glare. 

"No, it was my Yami who did that. You _originally_ thought it was me but then you found out it was my Yami," Malik said. 

"I'm confused, my head hurts," Tiye complained. 

"I think we shall start from the beginning," Isis said, entering the room.

"Yes, it will be much easier for both you and us. Now to get Yugi and the rest over here," Malik said. 

"You go get them. I will start telling Trinity of her past with the help of my Millennium Tauk," Isis said.

"Okay, bye. Be back in a bit and good luck!" Malik said, putting on his black cloak. 

~

All done. Now to start on the next chapter. See, I wouldn't get rid of Trinity _that_ early in the story. Hope you like. 

PLEASE READ THIS: I have gotten reviews telling me that Malik went through the ritual that placed those carvings on his back when he was ten. I know this. I am an expert at Malik and know almost everything about him. You must remember this is AU. So he had the ritual before his father died (somewhere around 7 and a half years old). I read the manga where he was remembering that ritual and it made me cry, a lot. Believe me, I will NOT get facts wrong about Malik unless I do it on purpose. Got it? In an AU story, some events take place and some don't. Others take place at different times like Malik getting the carvings on his back. See, Duelist Kingdom and Battle City never took place in this story and Seto has lived in Egypt most of his life and in New York the other small bit. Hope this cleared up some stuff. 

A BIG GIGANTIC thanks to Towairaito Zoon for adding some kick-butt action to the chapter. So cool…

Now this is the part where you review and I go work on next chapter, k?


	19. To Remember Memories

Chapter 19: To Remember Memories

By Malik's Owner and Fangirl: Namu

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ugh…someone get the door," Jounouchi groaned.

BANG! Knock! BANG!

"Anzu, get the door, will ya?" Honda asked.

Knock knock knock

"Alright alright, I'll get it," Anzu said, getting out of bed and putting a robe on over her sleepwear.

She walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Malik what are you doing here? It's three a.m," Anzu said. 

"It's Trinity, she's back but with a memory loss. She needs your help as well as mine to regain her memory," Malik explained. 

"Trinity's dead, how do we know you're not lying?" Jounouchi said suspiciously. 

"I am not lying, trust me," Malik said.

"Trust_ you_? After all that's happened, you must be joking," Jounouchi said. 

"Please, you must come and help her. She vaguely remembers her friends, Isis is showing Trinity her past but it will take more than that for her to recover her memory," Malik said, trying to persuade them into coming.

"What's all the commotion?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Malik's here, he says Trinity's alive but can't remember her past," Honda said. 

"Yeah, and he wants us to help. I don't trust him," Jounouchi said. 

"I don't think he would lie about something like this. Even if we don't fully trust him, let's believe him. Just this once. He loved Trinity and I don't think he would lie about something like this," Yugi said. (AN: Anzu has gotten to him O_o)

"I dunno, I guess we can trust him," Jounouchi aid reluctantly. 

"Great, then get ready and c'mon," Malik said. 

"Let me show you your past," Isis said, her Millennium Tauk glowing. 

_~Flashback~_

_"Hello, I see that you can read hieroglyphics," Isis said to the young girl._

_"Yes, I am studying to be an Egyptologist. I am very interested in Egypt and hope to go there some day," the girl said looking away from Isis. There was sadness in her eyes._

_"What is your name, child?" Isis asked._

_"I am no child but an orphan at the age of 14. My parents died when I was young; with no support I don't I'll ever be able to go to Egypt. My name? Trinity Ariake Soradanomi," Trinity said. _

_"Are you nice? Friendly? Tell me about yourself, but first let's go into my office," Isis said._

_"Why? Why should I trust you?" Trinity said in a defiant tone._

_"Because it might cause you some good, now come," Isis said in a firm tone._

_"Oh, all right," Trinity reluctantly said and followed Isis._

_They walked down several halls before arriving at Isis' office._

_"Now tell me about yourself," Isis said._

_Isis was pretty sure she had just found her brother's hope, light. _

_"Well, I became an orphan at age 5. I lived in an orphanage pretty much my whole life. Luckily I had some Internet access at the orphanage and was able to find websites with lessons on how to learn Egyptian Hieroglyphics. After a few years I had learned how to read and write hieroglyphics. At age fourteen I was able to inherit my parents' mansion. They died in a pyramid; a trap took their life. Despite the dangers, I still want to be an Egyptologist like my parents. I have saved up almost every dime I have earned in order to buy an airplane ticket to Egypt. I don't think I'll ever have enough, though. I am friendly and very nice but I suffer emotionally. My whole life has been filled with sorrow, I never had any friends and I still don't have any. Is that good enough for you? Is it?!" Trinity said, tears filling her eyes._

_Isis guessed that the tears were caused by memories, just like Malik's tears.  _

_"Can you meet me here at 10pm tonight with everything you want to take to Egypt packed in a suit case? It just so happens that I have a ticket to Egypt waiting to be used. Your flight leaves at 11pm; I'll have a taxi ready to take you to the airport. That is, are you willing to go to Egypt?" Isis said with a smile on her face._

_"Yes! Oh yes! But why are you doing this for me?" Trinity asked, a smile touching both her eyes and mouth. _

_"Just pay attention to your dreams this night. I have a special mission for you. I will meet you in Egypt if you have any difficulties understanding the mission. Oh, my name is Isis Ishtar," Isis explained and then led Trinity out of the room._

_~End Flashback~_

"So that's how I ended up in Egypt. Show me more," Tiye said. 

"I will skip the unimportant parts. Let me show you the airplane trip," Isis said. 

_~Flashback~_

_Trinity stood waiting at the entrance of the museum. Isis should be here very soon. Trinity heard a car coming and saw a Taxi. _

_"Come on Trinity, quickly now. I'll be accompanying you to the airport for my own reasons. Now come on, we don't have all day," Isis said urgently.      _

_Trinity ran to the cab hauling one carry on bag and one suitcase. The trunk opened and she stuffed her luggage in there. However, she kept her deck with her. _

_"You'll receive a dream tonight. I'll be in it. I have my private jet waiting for me at the airport; I'll be in Egypt before you yet I'll wait for you at the Mirage Inn. Just go there when you arrive in Egypt. You'll arrive in Egypt approximately at 9:45 pm," Isis explained._

_"So late?! What city in Egypt will I arrive in?" Trinity asked.'_

_"Luxor, right near the Nile River. It is filled with Ancient Egyptian structures," Isis explained._

_"This is great! It is the city I was hoping to be going to! But the ride, it is so long, 22 hours," Trinity said._

_"Beggars can't be choosers. Oh look, we are at the airport and just in time too. You have 30 minutes to get to your plane. Here's your ticket and don't forget your stuff in the trunk," Isis said._

_Trinity went and got her stuff out of the trunk and thanked Isis one more time before leaving. Her dream would finally come true in about 22 hours. She saw her airplane and got on it. It was quite small but comfy. The whole plane was like an oversized first class section. Every chair was extra comfy and the pillows were really soft. However, there were only 20 seats on the airplane. Pretty small Trinity thought. She sat down and couldn't help but notice some other teens. Two were dueling. One had tri colored hair and one was an albino. Well not really, his skin wasn't pale and his eyes were brown, not pink. But his hair white. _

_"Yay! I beat you with the Dark Magician. You see, Ryou, no one can beat the Heart of the Cards," the boy with tri-colored said._

_A/N: Yugi is dueling, not Yami._

_"Oh dear, I guess I lost," Ryou said._

_"I couldn't help but notice that you are duelists. My name's Trinity and I'm a duelist too. I challenge one of you to a duel," Trinity said, she might as well meet these other teens. With no one to talk to, 22 hours could really lonely and boring.        _

_"Hello, I am Ryou Bakura," Ryou said._

_"I'm Yugi Mutou," the tri colored boy said. _

_"Yugi Mutou? I heard you are a really good duelist," Trinity said._

_"Yeah, a lot of people say that. I just believe in the Heart of the Cards," Yugi said._

_"Hey! I'm Jounouchi, I enjoy dueling too," a blonde with a Brooklyn accent said._

_"Yeah, even though you're horrible at it," a brown haired guy said._

_"Lay off Honda!" Jounouchi said. _

_"Um, so who's gonna duel me?" Trinity asked._

_"I will!" Yugi exclaimed. _

_It was neck by neck, both Trinity and Yugi had 200 Life Points. _

_"I play Ookazi, wiping out the last of your Life Points," Yugi said playing the Magic Card._

_"Oh, I guess I lose. Well, good game," Trinity said, shaking Yugi's hand. _

_"Hey! I'll duel you!" Jounouchi said._

_"Okay," Trinity replied. _

_The duel was just about over, but then Trinity played her Wingweaver, killing Jounouchi's monster. Then she attacked his Life Points with her Neo the Magic Swordsman, wiping out Jounouchi's Life Points. _

_"I won!" Trinity exclaimed. _

_"Ah man. You're a good duelist," Jounouchi said._

_"Yeah. I guess I am," Trinity said, blushing._

_This was her like 5th duel ever. The kids at the orphanage didn't know much about Duel Monsters except for one. She kicked his butt in the game two of the three times they dueled. The only time he beat her, though, was when he succeeded in summoning his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Yet he left after only three games, he was eventually adopted by some woman and later on his brother was adopted. No one ever wished to adopt Trinity, she didn't know why. Maybe it was her interest in Egypt. For whenever people asked her about herself, she always told them that she was interested in Egypt and could read Hieroglyphics. Her deck was based off of cards she had bought with the little money she inherited and the cards her parents had given her. They thought she would be interested in Duel Monsters because it had a connection with Ancient Egypt. They were right; Trinity loved Duel Monsters as much as she did Ancient Egypt and Hieroglyphics. _

_"Man I'm tired," Jounouchi said, yawning. _

_"Do these chairs recline?" a girl with short brown hair asked._

_"Who are you?" Trinity asked._

_"I'm Anzu, and you are?" Anzu said._

_"You can call me Trinity; my full name is long and mainly Japanese. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Ooh, these chairs do recline," Trinity said. _

_"*yawn* Cool, good night," Anzu said while reclining her chair and taking out a pillow and blanket. Soon everyone was asleep, with reclined chairs, pillows, and blankets. Today they would arrive in their destination, for it was five minutes past midnight. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"What about the mission?" Tiye asked.

"I'm getting to that," Isis said. 

_~Flashback~_

_Isis began to try and enter Trinity's dream. It worked; she was in Trinity's dream. Now to deliver the message, Trinity appeared before her and she gave Trinity her mission. Trinity needed to befriend Malik Ishtar and help him remember the light within himself. Trinity listened carefully to the instructions, unaware of how deep Malik was in the darkness. His Yami would make the job even harder for his Yami never wanted Malik to find the light within himself. _

_~End Flashback~_

"So that's how I ended up falling in love with Malik," Tiye said. 

"Yes. Now let me show you some more," Isis said.

A/N: Basically Tiye is shown what would be this whole story but only in the parts where she is in. I will only put the more important flashbacks from this point on cause I don't want to bore you with them. Just remember Tiye is shown _everything_ concerning her in this story from chapter two and on, except when she is not in the scene or it's not her POV.

_~Flashback~_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Here I'll help you up," Trinity, offering malik her hand._

_Malik had never been treated like this before. It was strange people usually ignored him. But he didn't need help so he got up without her help. A look of surprise flashed across her face when he refused her help._

_"Well, you could have said thank you for trying to help you," the girl said in a mild angry tone._

_"I must leave," Malik said turning away. _

_"Wait, you're Malik Ishtar aren't you?" the girl said looking at him strangely._

_"What did you call me?" Malik asked. _

_"Malik Ishtar, that's your name. Mine is Trinity Ariake Soradanomi," Trinity said grinning slightly. _

_She was pretty, with her blue-green eyes and short dirty-blonde hair. Yet there was a tint of sadness and loneliness in those eyes. _

_"Um…yeah. That's my name. How do you know?" Malik said still staring at the girl in disbelief. _

_"My ways are my own to tell," Trinity said._

_"But…" Malik tried to ask another question but she pressed her finger to his lips._

_"Shhhh, no more questions. We will meet again one day soon, and when we do you will gain something you have not had in a long time. Good bye Malik Ishtar," she said picking up the fallen vegetables. "Here, you can have two of these vegetables," Trinity said, pressing the two vegetables into his hands._

_Malik was speechless; he had never been treated like this before. Malik watched the girl, Trinity, walk off into the crowd._

_~End Flashback~_

"Interesting. That seems familiar, yes I remember that," Tiye said more to herself than anything else. 

_~Flashback~_

AN: Basically chapters 4-beginning of 6

_~End Flashback~_

"I remember that too. Where are all of those notes?" Tiye asked.

"At the inn in your room. It is good that you are remembering these things. When everyone's here, your memories will come more easily and soon you will have your full memory back. This is one of the flashbacks you really need to see, so pay attention," Isis said. 

_~Flashback~_

_"Malik, are you okay? You look angry or something. Is it something I said?" Trinity asked in a concerned voice. _

_"No it's nothing. I'm okay," Malik said with a reassuring smile._

_"Okay. So tomorrow, your house, noon?" Trinity asked, looking into his eyes. _

_"Yeah," Malik replied, looking back into her eyes._

_Before they knew it, their lips were getting closer and closer. Eyes closed and mouths opened. Malik and Trinity kissed each other full on the mouth._

_For what seemed eternity, the two lovers kissed yet the actual time was only a minute. _

_I didn't know exactly what I was doing except that my feelings had taken over my actions. I kissed like I never kissed before. It was a special moment, one I'd always remember. _

_Malik wasn't sure what was happening. Luckily, Isis had left a while ago she would meet him at home. The special moment ended and when it was over it seemed to not have lasted long enough. The kiss ended and the two looked at each other, slightly blushing. _

_"Malik…" Trinity said, looking back into his purple eyes. "I love you." _

_"And I love you," Malik replied, hugging Trinity._

_She returned the hug and then turned away._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Malik. Good night," She said looking over her shoulder at Malik._

_"Okay, good night," Malik said, heading towards the room's exit. _

_I watched him go. I loved him so much. Tomorrow would be a good day, I was sure of it._

_~End Flashback~_

"So he was right, we did love each other. It's just, I can't imagine ever loving him. I don't and can't remember any time where we kissed. That scene, it was completely new to me. I don't get it," Tiye said. 

"This next scene might change the way you think," Isis said. 

_~Flashback~_

_I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Malik. He was sitting on a large stone chair that rested on an elevated platform. A dark figure with long hair stood next to him. Isis was nowhere to be seen. But there was something else. An eye identical to that on the Millennium Puzzle glowed gold on his forehead. It was the Eye of Horus. Something wasn't right. _

_"So you came," Malik said in a creepy voice. _

_It was as if two people talked at the same time yet I don't know, I couldn't explain it. I could see Malik clearer now, his hair was high and spiky instead of down and long. He had an evil look to him as well. In his hand was an object that I recognized as the Millennium Rod. Now I was a little worried. This wasn't Malik it was someone else. But who?_

_"Who are you? Where's Malik?!" I screamed at him._

_"What are you talking about? I am Malik," He said, laughing evilly. _

_"No you're NOT! Malik is kinder and he looks different. Now tell me, where's Malik?!" I yelled. _

_"Foolish mortal. You understand so little yet try to learn what is not yours to learn. People change, Trinity Ariake Soradanomi, and there's nothing you can do about it," Malik said, grinning evilly. _

_I just stood there in disbelief. This couldn't be Malik. He just couldn't be, not after yesterday. I had loved Malik yet now I felt like my heart was just mercilessly torn apart. Could it be true? Could this be Malik yet I didn't want to face the truth? Tears streamed down my eyes and I just whispered No to myself. Jounouchi gave me a comforting hug and smoothed my hair yet it didn't help._

_"Malik Ishtar, look at what you've done! You just hurt the only one you've ever loved! You are a pure fool Malik Ishtar. And a pure jerk," Anzu yelled at Malik._

_"I am not the fool for I didn't walk into a trap blindly. Love? LOVE?! Do you think I have EVER loved? It was a lie, as big of lie as life itself. No, you are the fools. And you will pay for it," Malik said, laughing insanely and evilly at the same time. _

_I just looked up at him and felt every bit of anger I had turn to violence. Before I knew what was happening I ran up the platform and slapped Malik full on the cheek. I looked into his cold violet eyes and said:_

_"Malik Ishtar, how can you say this? I know you felt love. I just know it. Yet if you thought me to be a weak toy with which you can play with. You were wrong," I said, my words dripping with anger._

_I saw his hand move towards the Millennium Rod and I tried to grab his wrist. I knew very well that the Millennium Rod could both control minds and turn into a dagger. Blink. I felt icy steal go into the flesh on my side. I looked into Malik's icy eyes with my own that were filled with shock. I placed my hand on the wound and felt warm blood. The pain both physically and emotionally was too great. I collapsed. _

_AN: Basically the rest of Chapter 8 and all of 9_

_~End Flashback~_

"H-he did that to me? I can't believe it," Tiye said.

"Feel your side, is there a scar there?" Isis asked. 

Tiye put her hand to her side.

"Yes, there is. It's long and could only have been caused by a dagger. Show me more, I appreciate all that you are doing for me," Tiye said. 

_~Flashback~_

_AN: Chapter 10 (lol)_

_~End Flashback~_

"We're here!" Malik called out, entering the room. 

Yugi and the rest followed in right behind him.

"Where's Akila and Seto?" Isis asked. 

"I saw them before. Seto was looking for Bakura and Akila went after Seto," Yugi said. 

" Hey Trinity! How's it going?" Jounouchi said. 

"My name's not Trinity," Tiye said. 

"It's not?" Jounouchi said, very confused. 

"No, it's Tiye. It used to be Trinity, before I was reincarnated. Or reborn, whatever you want to call it," Tiye said. 

"Oh…" Jounouchi said, less confused. 

"You guys look familiar. You're Jounouchi, right? And that's Honda. You two always fight. And you're Yugi. I remember you. You were hurt by Malik's Yami too. And you, you're Anzu. Where's Akila and Seto. They freed you guys and me and helped save Yugi. Akila tended my wounds, a lot. Yes, I remember you. Honda, I told you what the hieroglyphs said at the museum. And I dueled Yugi on the plane. I dueled Ryou too. But he was brainwashed. It's all coming back to me now. It's just…I can't remember ever loving Malik. Everything else is there, except me loving Malik. I don't get it," Tiye said, with mixed emotions. 

"Well at least you're remembering most of your memories. We'll help you remember the rest so don't cha worry," Jounouchi said. 

"How can you not remember? Our love was something to be remembered. It was real. Are you saying our love was hollow? SO hollow you cannot remember it?" Malik said, confused. 

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I try to imagine kissing you, on the lips and can't. I try to imagine us walking alone in Luxor, talking about our pasts. But I can't. And, to be honest, I really don't like you," Tiye said, a sad look in her eyes. 

"Well, if you can't remember. I'll have to show you," Malik said, a fierce look in his eye. 

Before Tiye could do anything, he had grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. She struggled but he only held her tighter, pulling her close to him. 

Eventually Tiye give in to the kiss and went limp in his arms, closing her eyes. 

_~Flashback~_

_I woke up slowly and looked around. I saw Akila watching Malik. Malik was bandaging my wound. My mind was still dim and I felt light-headed. My skin was pale. ___

_"W-why? I thought you wanted me dead. I mean you were the one who did this to me," I asked weakly._

_"Shhh…you need to rest Trinity," Akila said, smiling sadly._

_"No, she needs to know my answer first," Malik said sternly. _

_"O-kay. It wouldn't hurt, besides she needs to eat," Akila said._

_"Trinity…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was my Yami, I swear. He took over my mind…my body…my actions. I j-just couldn't control him. Please forgive me Trinity," Malik said in the most regretful and sad voice you'll ever hear. _

_"I understand you, Malik Ishtar. I understand every word and I forgive you," I said weakly.  _

_"I am glad that you do for…I love you. I love you more than life itself," Malik said.  _

_"And I love you, Malik," I said smiling._

_And then we kissed. My mouth and heart filled with a sweet passion. I felt happier and better than ever before yet I knew that I was close to death._

_~End Flashback~_

Malik kissed Tiye, both hungrily and passionately. She just lay there, her mind filling with memories. Memories of kissing and hugging. Memories when they were happy to together. 

_~Flashback~_

_Yet how? How could I do this? Malik had hurt me so badly yet now I had complete trust in him. _
    
    _I knew that he didn't mean it though. I was so confused though. Life was confusing and would never be completely understood. My wound throbbed yet I could barely feel it much less pay attention to it. My attention and feelings were at the mercy of this kiss and my feelings. I was completely lost in this kiss. Yet the pain of betrayal still stung my heart even though Malik had apologized and I had forgiven him. I had a feeling the sting would remain there, though._
    
    _Tears filled my eyes yet I was happier then I had been in a while. What would happen when Malik's Yami came out? That possibility scared me more than any nightmare ever did. I might not be so lucky next time and the same went for Yugi and the others._
    
    _Malik held me in his arms. My arms were draped around his neck. I pulled my lips away and looked into his eyes. My eyes were watery for I thought of something so depressing it was hard to imagine how my mind conceived it. This could be our last kiss…ever. I didn't try to hide the truth from myself nor did anyone else. We all knew that there was a large possibility that I could die. But I knew that the person I thought had left me and had so-called betrayed me would be there to take care of me._
    
    _~End Flashback~_
    
    This memory and her being so close to death countless times. It was as if the Gods were testing her. Maybe she wasn't meant to be with Malik; maybe it wasn't the Gods' will. But it didn't matter. She had defied them, passed all of their tests. Made it alive through every challenge they set before her. Yet now, now they had taken away her feelings for Malik.
    
    Tiye felt a tear slide down her cheek. Her purpose here was to make sure Malik remembered Light, but what would happen when she fulfilled that duty? Would she go back to New York and never see Malik again? Would she finally die after all the times death had been an inch away?
    
    Five minutes passed and the two were still locked in a kiss. Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu began to look everywhere except where the two were kissing and Isis went to go get some food. 
    
    Eventually Malik pulled Tiye out of the kiss and she just opened her eyes and looked at him.
    
    There was a mix of anger, sadness, and joy in those eyes. 
    
    "I should slap you," she said simply. 
    
    Malik looked taken aback. 
    
    "But I won't since that was one of the best kisses I've ever had, even if I don't really remember the others. Plus, that kiss brought back memories. When I was wounded, you healed me. You cared for me, yet I thought you wanted me dead. When I forgave you, it was only half forgiveness. I didn't fully forgive you until later, before I died. I still can't find my feelings for you, but you must remember that in y past life I loved you more than anything. And even if I can't love you, I'll still help you remember Light," Tiye said, smiling both sweetly and sadly. 
    
    "The only thing that matters is that you're alive, even if you're a bit different from the Trinity I know," Malik replied. 
    
    Akila and Seto were heading towards home (aka Malik's house for it was their only shelter). The day was young but it was still dark. The sun was slowly rising in the east. 
    
    A shadow watched them, and in its hand was a dagger. 
    
    Mai walked in the alleyways, not really going anywhere. She was sure that she would run into Bakura soon. He had trained her well and she was now a skilled assassin, even though she had yet to kill someone. She would track down Bakura and ask for a mission. Now only if she could find him. 
    
    Takhat slept in her bed. He sleep was an unrestful one for her dreams were plagued with nightmares. These nightmares were her memories. In her past life she had lived in the darkness of a girl's mind. Created with the girl's stored away feelings. 
    
    That girl had almost died. But Takhat knew the spell that would save both herself and the girl. It took a lot out of her and left them both with a temporary memory loss. That boy, Malik, she had seen him and sang some song referring to him. 
    
    At first the song made no sense, but as her memories grew Takhat knew how it all fit in. 
    
    The spell had given both her and Trinity new names and changed their personalities. Now Takhat could sing and dance in such a way it made men stare. She cared for little other than herself and maybe a few others like Malik. 
    
    In order to eat and sleep, Takhat sang and danced at the inn. She really didn't enjoy it but if it gave her money, it was worth it. 
    
    She knew Trinity was out there somewhere and only if they were reunited would Trinity's memory be restored. But when they were reunited, Takhat would be a spirit living in darkness again. And she didn't want that. 
    
    Trinity could wait t get the rest of her memory back. And she could wait to get her feelings for Malik back as well. Takhat just smiled deviously and evilly. 
    
    !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Pretty strange, no? I'm trying to unmary-sue Trinity. I think she's half one but even half isn't good. Takhat's not going to be a Mary Sue, cuz she doesn't sing _too_ well and lets just say her dancing is…different. 
    
    See, I brought Trinity back except she no longer likes Malik and is a little different from before. 

Yugi's still missing his Millennium Puzzle. Lets just say I'm not too fond of Yami and the less he's in the story, the better. (PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME YAMI LOVERS!) 

I realized why people were telling me his father died when he was 8 but he had the ritual when he was 10. My fault, I put that in chapter 13. I fixed some other stuff and added a collapsed counter for every time Trinity collapses and/or passes out/looses consciousness.

Plus when Trinity forgives Malik and when she kisses him for the first time, I added and changed some stuff. Basically I went through the WHOLE story and fixed EVERY mistake I could find.  

BIG GIGANTIC IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE (PLEASE READ): 

I am going back and rewriting EVERY chapter, everything will remain basically the same though. I'm taking out the song My Immortal since I don't think I quite captured its meaning in my chapter. But that chapter and its events will remain, just not the song. By my next update, every chapter should have been rewritten, better and, possibly, bigger than before. I will spend at least a day on each chapter. I want this story to be at its best since I treasure it so much. 

To My Friend SKL: HIYO! I'm glad to hear that you're still reading and enjoying my To Remember Light. Yes, I was wondering where you have been. When I saw that you deleted your stories, changed your name, and deleted your bio empty; both dancingdiva and I were wondering what had happened. We were really worried. I really wish you hadn't deleted your stories though because I loved them; they were GREAT! Now I will never know what happened. You're stories were just too good to be deleted. Anywho, it's glad to hear from you again. Hope you're well and not being killed by h.w. like I am. Lol

Anywho, 'til next time

~Ja Ne! 


	20. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!!!!**

Written on July 4, 2003

First of all, I AM STILL ALIVE! 

Secondly, THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE!

Random People and Reviewers/Readers: *rejoice*

Right now I am multitasking beyond reason. In the past week I've been:

In New York, Washington D.C, and the Beach (it has been FUN!). On the way to these places I have been rewriting chapters for TRL. 

Plus I recently got a new sketchbook (this is my 3rd), sketching pencils, and a book labeled How To Draw Manga. With these supplies I am manganizing TRL. SO far I'm only at the end of the flash back in chapter 1. -_-

Anywho, Chapters 1-6 are rewritten and fresh. So if you want to read something while waiting for chapter 20, u can read those. 

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ;_; I will do my best to write and upload chapter 20 and the rewritten chapters 7-19. Just be patient with me, ok?


	21. Lies

To Remember Light By: Rikku24 Chapter 20: Lies 

Me: Wow. I think…I updated.

Malik: What did you say?

Me: I-I-I- I updated!

Malik: You're lying

Me: well, I called the chapter Lies… 

Malik: You…updated? Pigs might as well fly!

Me: Ok, so I'm gonna hold off chapter rewriting for now, k? So Only chapters 1-6 are rewritten. I just wanted to give ya guys something to read! So I expect some thanks…no just kidding. Also, this is a song chapter for the song Lies by Evanescence (from their CD Origin) Well enjoy!

BTW: This is like the best-timed song chapter I have ever written. Usually interludes and time length aren't taken into account. However, I copied and pasted the lyrics from some website, then listened to the song like a few times. I then copied down when each set of lines (like the chorus) started and ended along with the interlude. Therefore if you read at a considerable pace, you shouldn't get too far behind in the song. 

"The key to all problems is the problem of consciousness." Ancient Egyptian Proverb. 

(Lies by Evanescence begins)

"Malik!"

"What do you want?"

"Malik…"

"Go away, stay out of my life."

"But…"

"I said GO!"

"Malik, I love you…"

"No you don't. You don't even remember loving me."

"I know but I will! I loved you before and I will love you again!"

"Humph…"

"Malik…please, believe me."

"What? So you can stab me in the back?"

"If I remember correctly it was _you_ that stabbed me."

"So…?"

"SO!? MALIK ISHTAR! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

*SLAP* He had slapped me…I couldn't believe this. 

"M-Malik" and then I burst into tears, crumpling to the floor as the Millennium Rod's Dagger went through my back. 

This was my life. Dancing and singing for a bunch of ruffians and then being paid for it. I never went home with any of them, in fact I've turned down at least 50 invitations. My life needed more. This was so dull…so boring. 

So I was a reincarnation and had some info, or I should say memory, that another wanted more than anything. Well, she'd have to come and take it herself cause I was no one's delivery girl. 

That whole fight had been a test of strength. However, nothing could compare with my Millennium Ring's power…

Bakura walked down the dark alleyway musing to himself. His body was decorated with blood and bruises attained from a previous street fight. The whole fight had been a meaningless waste of time. Well, aside from the fact that he had threatened several people's lives within thirty minutes.  

"There ya are. I've been lookin' for you all over the place," a feminine voice from the shadows said. 

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked, slightly surprised. 

"You're hurt, what happened?" Mai asked, with a bit of concern. 

"Answer my question first," Bakura said gruffly. 

"Fine, if you wanna be like that. I'm lookin for something to do," She explained," now what's your story?"

"I got in a fight with that guy Seto. He wasn't quick enough to catch me, though. Hehe," Bakura laughed to himself. 

"You know, it's not healthy to keep your wounds like that. You should at least apply lotion or something," Mai said.

"Hmph."

"C'mon, I'm bored…" Mai whined, wrapping her arms around Bakura's neck. 

"Since you seem so persistent. Here's what you need to do…"

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

The dagger glistened in the little light there was…Heh, so what if they weren't his target. At least with them gone, well there'd be fewer obstacles to pass. 

Malik was a fool. But now that I'm here…heh less obstacles. 

He took forever to strike. Look at me…(for some unknown reason thoughts of Sora from .hack\\sign fill my mind. O_o BOING!)

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

"Seto…where do you think Bakura went to?" Akila asked the older adolescent.     

"I don't know. He's a tricky one ya know," Seto replied. 

"Yeah," Akila said. 

Within seconds something happened. 

"Akila watch out!" Seto yelled pushing her to the side as a golden blade cut through his arm. 

Blood came out at that moment. Staining the pavement below him. The brunette's large body staggered from the shock but he recovered quickly. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled at the shadows. 

Maniacal laughter came from within the darkness followed by a man.

They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Veins popped out on his face and hands. A large dark colored cloak flew out behind him. His eyes shown with insanity and a tongue with a life of its own stuck out of his mouth. A golden eye shown bright on his forehead. The figure's hair stood high and spiky, sticking out in all directions. 

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

"I am darkness. But you can call me Mariku Ishtar!" The figure said. Laughing maniacally again. 

"You're insane!" Seto shot back. 

"Look at the ground. That crimson liquid is you life. The more you lose, the less life you have," The figure explained. 

Seto had had enough. With a shout he charged towards the figure and landed a punch in his stomach. 

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

The Millennium Rod glowed and before he knew it, some force had thrown Seto back.

However, Seto did not seem phased. Despite Akila's worry, he charged again. 

The same force threw him back again. 

"As for you," Mariku said turning towards Akila. 

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Seto growled. 

"You're so noisy," Mariku said, as the Millennium Rod glowed again. 

Seto was thrown back and bound against the wall. As Mariku turned towards Akila, the same thing happened.  

_They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

"Let us go!" Seto shouted.

"Why? You are just an obstacle, an obstacle that must be destroyed. Seto I will let you see one thing before you die, though. I will let you see your beloved "sister" die!" Mariku laughed maniacally. 

_They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

"No! I won't let you!" Seto said, trying to escape what bound him to the wall. 

"Get.away.from.me," Akila growled as Mariku approached closer and closer. 

He unsheathed the dagger and…

"Hey leave this job to me," a feminine voice said. 

"Get away from her!" another voice said. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" a heavy accented voice said. 

"What?" Mariku said turning around. 

A dagger shone in the light. 

"Boys, leave this for me," a figure said, stepping up. 

She wore a tight black leather skirt and a tight leather long sleeved shirt. Her long blonde hair stuck out in all directions and a smirk was cast upon her face.

"Bakura-chan told me I would find you here, Mariku," she said, smirking, "Now let me kill the girl, you deal with Seto."

"How about this, you two get outta here and we'll pretend nothing happened or you stay and the police will arrive at the touch of a button?" a brave voice said. 

"Yeah, now get outta here," the heavy-accented figure said. 

"Hehe, looks like your boyfriend hasn't taught you how to avoid being followed," Mariku sneered. 

"What?" the woman said turning around, "How the heck did they know to follow me? I thought they were busy helping their little friend recover memories!"

"Yeah, but we saw your sneaky form and decided to follow ya!" 

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

"Yuugi, Jounouchi! What are you doing here?" Akila exclaimed, recognizing the two figures. 

"Sooo the pharaoh's vessel showed up after all," Mariku mused. 

"Are you even listening, ya freak? I said git now go!" Jounouchi said, pointing to the exit of the alleyway. 

"Why is everyone so noisy?" Mariku asked as the Millennium Rod shone. 

Soon Jounouchi too found himself backed up against the hard brick wall. 

_They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
_"Lemme go ya freak! I said lemme go!" Jounouchi shouted as he struggled against the wall. 

Meanwhile Yuugi snuck to where Akila was. 

"Yuugi…" Akila whispered. 

"Fine, I guess you can help with these murders. You deal with the girl and brat, while I deal with Seto," Mariku ordered. 

Mai just nodded and headed towards Akila and Yuugi. 

"Stay away!" Yuugi said, standing in front of Akila. 

"Hah! You're so amusing. And so pathetic. Do you think you could stop me?" Mai sneered. 

"I'm warning you," Yuugi growled. 

"Aw…I'm so afraid," Mai said sarcastically. 

"Yuugi, be careful," Akila whispered, still hanging up on the wall. 

"You asked for it," Yuugi growled. 

And then the weirdest thing happened…

"WHERE THE HECK IS IT?! RYOU? RYOU! WHERE'D YOU PUT THE PUZZLE? I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bakura shouted as he searched frantically for the Millennium Puzzle. 

"It was here, on the table. Then it glowed and disappeared, I swear!" Ryou whimpered, pointing to where the Millennium Puzzle had been. 

"I see that you decided to bother my friends. You have trespassed my soul therefore you will pay," a deep voice said. 

"You- you're not Yuugi! Who-who are you?" Mai asked, slightly afraid. 

The person who was Yuugi yet who was not just smirked.

"Well, I'm not afraid of you," Mai said, taking out a rapid fire gun.  

The figure just continued to smirk. 

"Yuugi, are you ok?" Akila asked, a little confused.   
(Lies fades to an end)

He looked up at her. 

"I am not Yuugi, but another spirit," he said. 

The other Yuugi turned around just to see a bullet heading his way. He tried to dodge it, however, it still hit him. 

"Arg!" The other self growled in pain. 

He clutched his arm, which was now a little charred. Then his violet eyes looked up and stared straight at Mai Kujaku. 

Under his breath he whispered something. "Mind Crush!" 

"My head!" Mai cried out before collapsing to the ground. 

"Now to get you down from there," Yami said, turning towards Akila.

"How- what did you do?" Akila asked, a bit shocked. 

"Never mind that, we have to get you down from there," the other Yuugi said, an eye glowing brightly on his forehead. 

"Hah! You're not gonna kill me! You can't," Seto bluffed as Mariku approached him.

"Are you sure about that?" Mariku laughed. 

Seto continued to struggle as the insane being approached. 

"Hmmm, how should I go about this?" Mariku mused as he unsheather the Millennium Rod's dagger. 

Seto continued to struggle violently. Mariku aimed to cut the brunette's throat.

"I won't die easily!" Seto shouted as he continued to struggle. 

"Hold still or your death will be worse," Mariku growled. 

However, Seto did not stop. Within a few minutes his whole shoulder and upper torso area was decorated in cuts, his blood spilling to the ground. 

"Seto!" Akila cried out, seeing her "brother" in danger. 

The other Yuugi helped her down from her spot on the wall. It seemed as if he too had some sort of magic. Mai still remained unconscious on the ground. 

"Stay away from him!" Akila yelled, running towards the brunette. 

Mariku turned towards her, laughing in an insane way. 

"You cannot save him!" Mariku exclaimed, licking the bloody blade of the Millennium Rod. 

"The girl had a small amount of darkness in her heart but you are darkness," the other self of Yuugi explained. 

"What are you talking about, foolish pharaoh?" Mariku asked. 

"I'm talking about this…" The spirit said smirking. 

All heads were on him now, what was he talking about?

"Hey Yug? You ok?" Jounouchi asked, apparently the spell that had bound him had worn off, allowing him to join the others. 

However, the spirit did not seem to hear him. He just stood there, the eye upon his head glowing ever brighter. 

"MIND CRUSH!" The spirit shouted. 

And a bright light consumed the group. 

"Malik…MALIK! Where are you? I can't find you…and I can't find what was lost. Malik…Where are you, my koi?" 

I walked down the alleyway near the bar where I worked and lived. There had been some yelling not a while back. I guess I was the only one who heard it, for all the lights in all the nearby houses were off. 

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice called out. 

The scene was a strange one. 

Upon the ground lay the body of an Egyptian teen and a girl. Staring at the new comer were four faces. One had narrow violet eyes, the other had kind blue ones, next to her was a bloodied up boy, and standing a little bit off to the side was a blonde who seemed to find the ground very interesting. 

There was utter silence between the group and the girl. 

My brother...something has happened to the darkness in his heart. And something else as happened to his mind. I fear that he will not live. 

My Millennium Tauk shows me this. Makes me feel it. They are in an alleyway. Yes and all the pieces of the puzzle are there, except one…

"Why are you waking me up? It's like the middle of the night and you're waking me up!" Tiye whined. 

"It's important. Malik's in danger," Isis said quietly. 

After some explaining and instruction, Tiye was on her way towards the alleyway next to the Luxor Bar. 

After much explaining and introducing, the girl Takhat finally realized that no murder had been committed. However, there was attempted murder. 

"Hello?" a voice called out. 

"Not another person," Jounouchi said, hitting his forehead, " where the heck are they all coming from?" 

"Hey Yuugi, Hey Jounouchi!" a familiar voice called out. 

"Tiye? What the heck are you doing here?" Jounouchi asked. 

"Thanks for the nice welcome…" Tiye murmured. 

"What's she doing here?" Takhat said, shocked. 

"What happened? And don't tell me nothing cause I see two bodies on the floor," Tiye asked. 

Jounouchi just laughed nervously. 

"Hey, you're Yami, the other Yuugi! Clearly something happened and I want to know," Tiye said, walking forward. 

It was at that moment that she bumped into Takhat. And a bright glow came from Takhat's body. 

"At least, I lived…for a little bit…" Takhat said disappearing. 

"You-you're Malik Ishtar," the girl said with a look of surprise on her face. 

"Huh?" Malik asked, with a look of confusion on his face. 

"Malik Ishtar. That's your name. Mine is Trinity Ariake Soradanomi," Trinity said, grinning slightly. 

"What? I should at least know what my crush looks like. Don't you think?" I said in a half teasing manner. 

His face showed surprise at that. 

"Cru-crush?" Malik asked, his eyes wide. 

_"Good luck Trinity and may Re be with you," Malik said, even though Trinity had already gone. _

_"Okay, goodnight," I said, getting on my toes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_He blushed slightly and turned away. _

_"Uh…goodnight," Malik said, before following Isis home._

_I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I had lost it. Maybe it was love. I was supposed to show Malik the Light. So why did I fall in love with him? Maybe our love would bring him closer to the Light…or maybe it would plunge him deeper into he darkness._

_"I-I don't understand it but I just…just love you," she said. _

_I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too…"_

_Blink. I felt icy steal go into the flesh on my side. I looked into Malik's icy eyes with my own that were filled with shock._

_"I am glad that you do for…I love you. I love you more than life itself," Malik said. _

_"And I love you, Malik," I said smiling._

_And then we kissed. My mouth and heart filled with a sweet passion. I felt happier and better than ever before yet I knew that I was close to death._

_I could see the figure clearly now. It was Malik, he was here to save me. That thought, the thought of being both saved and free didn't reach my mind. I was lost in darkness. I truly felt as if my body was empty of life now._

_"Trinity…"Malik said, his face full of concern and worry._

_"Malik…I *cough* love you," Trinity said, smiling weakly._

_"And I love you," Malik replied, smiling._

_Then there was silence._

"Hey! Where'd that girl go?" Jounouchi asked, looking around. 

"She was part of my memory. Like a memory card…and I remember," I said faintly. 

"This is crazy! How the heck did I get myself involved with all of this? Magic, real duel monsters, and spirits living in ya! It's crazy I tell ya, crazy!" Jounouchi said, sounding both confused and "why me" like. 

"You met Yuugi. Therefore you were carried along with him here. On your way you met me!" I said with a smile.

"Speaking of which. I think our airplane has left…" Jounouchi sweat dropped. 

"I think you're right," I said, sweat dropping as well. 

"I'm sure we Isis will provide us with transport to our homes," Yami spoke up. 

Now I could see the figures on the ground. One had long blonde frizzy hair. She wore black leather but I had never seen her before. The figure closer to me was…

"Malik!" I exclaimed, dropping down next to his fallen body. 

However, no response came. 

"Malik! What- what happened?!" I yelled at the group, blinking back tears. 

I could see Jounouchi, Seto, and Akila back up some, leaving Yuugi's other self to explain. 

"His other self was out, planning murder. I don't know how, but somehow my aibou and Jounouchi saw that girl (pointing his thumb in the direction of the fallen girl) heading towards here and decided to follow. I decided to use something called Mind Crush on both the girl and Malik. This spell gets rid of the darkness in one's mind. The girl might not change must, but I think something has happened to Malik's other mind," Yami explained. 

However, only part of me was hearing what eh was saying. Only part of me was there. The other part was mourning for Malik. I had always been the one in danger, never knowing how Malik felt. But now, now the tables had turned. He was the one in danger and I was the one perfectly fine. 

"W-What happened?" the girl said, holding her head. 

"Here miss, I'll help ya up," Jounouchi said, going to her aid. 

He offered her his hand and she gracefully accepted it. 

I couldn't help but remember when I had bumped into Malik. He, though, had refused my help. But still…it was how we met. 

"I'm Katsuya Jounouchi…and you are?" Katsuya said, holding the girl up. 

"Mai Kujaku," she said, smiling. 

Jounouchi blushed slightly as she fell into his arms. 

"What happened? Can you tell me?" she asked. 

"Well Yug over there used some freaky magic that got rid of the darkness in your heart. Then you blacked out," Jounouchi explained. 

"Oh…" Mai said, still allowing him to hold her, "Do you think you could carry me a bit? Seeing how I've kinda lost my balance right now and need a little help. 

"Uh…sure," Jounouchi said, blushing as he held her in his arms. 

I turned towards Akila, who has quietly been applying lotions to Seto.

"Will he be ok?" I asked. 

"Yeah, but there'll be scarring," She said, taking lotions and liquids in and out of her belt. 

Seto seemed conscious but was too tired to speak, so instead he just watched in silence. 

I knelt down by Malik and held his head in my lap. I began to stroke his hair softly. A few bruises decorated his body but other than that he was fine. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. But I knew something was wrong. He wasn't waking up. He wouldn't wake up, or would he? It was hard to tell if my dear Malik was in a coma or not. I bent down and made my head closer to his, so close I could feel his breath upon my lips. So close that I could kiss him. So close that one would say I was invading personal space. 

I looked into his sleeping face and smiled sadly. We had gone through so much together. I had died but still had managed to come back to help him remember light. But something told me somewhere along the trip, my love for him replaced my job to help him remember light. Somewhere along the way my goal had been changed. Was this my downfall? Was this what had caused all those near-deaths?

Mai looked up into Jounouchi's eyes, " So where are you from?" she asked. 

"Domino, Japan, how 'bout you?" He asked. 

"I'm not really sure. Right now I live here in Luxor, Egypt. Oh no! Bakura!" she said suddenly. 

"Bakura?!" Jounouchi said, surprised. 

"Yeah my boyfriend. He's the one who sent me here. Oh he's gonna be so mad! And…and if he catches me here in you arms. O_O I'm so sorry, I have to go!" Mai exclaimed in a worry tone while getting out of Jounouchi's arms. 

"That sneak is her _boyfriend_?!" Jounouchi murmured as Mai ran off.

"I'm sorry Bakura-chan, please forgive me! You must understand," Mai begged. 

"You're so pathetic. Why did I date you?" Bakura sneered. 

"What?" Mai said, her eyes widening and brimming with tears, her lip quivering. 

"I mean, I coulda had someone else but no, I chose you!" Bakura said cruelly. 

"Master, stop being like that," Ryou begged. 

"Hah! I don't need any of you so just go!" Bakura said, laughing maniacally before collapsing on the floor. 

"Master!" 

"Bakura-chan! What…what happened?"

"Akila?" Seto said faintly. 

"Seto! You're up!" Akila exclaimed happily. 

"Ugh…itai (ow or it hurts)," Seto murmured. 

"Shh…the more you move the more it'll hurt," Akila said. 

Seto's whole torso was bandaged and every wound had lotion on it. 

Akila had a few bruises and a cut or two, which had been treated with potion too, as well. 

"Malik…Malik the lie is gone. You're safe from the darkness now," I whispered in his ear. 

"Malik…please get up. Please wake up. I am here and the lie is gone. The one who portrayed himself as you is gone. I'm here and all is well. Now get up," I continued to whisper in his ear.

Silence was my answer. The slow steady breathing of my love filled my ears. I could no longer see his beautiful purple eyes for eye lids covered them. I would no longer see his smile or talk to him about life and how badly it sucked at some times. 

Then I felt something. That spirit within me. She was singing…(Some of these lines are from a freaky song by Evanescence. But I'm not implying ANYTHING from the theme of the song. I just liked the first verse and thought it would be fitting, got it? Also I'm using a verse from My Immortal and maybe some other Evanescence songs that suit the moment)

_Long last words whisper slowly to me…still can't find what keeps me here_

"Malik…"

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside…_

"Malik…please…wake up," I begged.

_Hunting you…I can smell you alive. You're heart pounding in my head…_

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you've gone but though you're still with me…"

_I've been alone all along_

What had she been singing before? I know the two songs weren't the same for their melody and sound were different. But why were we singing those words from those two songs? What was up with this whole deal?

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to…hello_

Another song was coming and I all I could do was sing the next verse.

"If I smile and don't…believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream," I sang softly. 

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken…_

"Hello…I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,"

"Don't cry," I felt a hand hold mine. 

"Malik!" I exclaimed softly. 

"Don't worry…I'm here. And he's gone!" Malik said happily, sitting upright.

"So are you back in the light?" I asked. 

"Not yet…" He said, smiling. 

"Hmmm?" I said but before I could get anything out he pulled my face down to his and kissed me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. 

I returned the kiss and began to kiss his lips passionately. 

Thunder sounded in the distance and soon rain began to pour. 

I couldn't tell whether my tongue was in my mouth or Malik's. He began to kiss me even more passionately as the rain came down upon us. 

"Mai!" Jounouchi exclaimed, seeing the girl in the rain. 

"Jounouchi!" She exclaimed, running into his arms, " He-he hates me! And he kicked me out! Oh Jounouchi he was so mean," Mai cried into Jounouchi's shirt. 

"It's ok, don't worry. If you want to you can come back to Domino with me," Jounouchi said, wrapping his arms around the crying girl. 

"He-he had called me his prized possession and darling not too long ago and then he said he hated me!" Mai yelled into Jounouchi's shirt. 

"Hey, he was a cheating thieving tomb robber who plans people's deaths. You don't need to be going out with people like him," Jounouchi said in a reassuring way. 

"Yuugi?" Akila asked. 

"No, I'm his other self," Yami said. 

"Where's Yuugi?" Akila asked again. 

"In his soul room," Yami replied, "So how's you friend?" 

"He's more like a brother, but he's fine," Akila said. 

Then she realized something…did this spirit know about the love between her and Yuugi?

There was a flash and Akila recognized the boy that she loved. 

"Yuugi!" Akila said, hugging her friend. 

"Uh…hi," He said, smiling. 

"It's been quite exciting here," Akila said. 

"Yeah, I know. Even though I might be in my soul room, I still know what's going on," Yuugi explained. 

"Oh…hehe," Akila said. 

"Sooooo, how's Seto?" Yuugi asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. 

"Uh…he's fine," Akila replied. 

Utter silence. 

"It's cold," Akila said, shivering slightly.

"Here," Yuugi said, handing her his jacket. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Akila asked. 

"Yeah, don't worry," Yuugi shrugged as Akila put the jacket around her shoulders and held it tightly about her. 

"C'mon, let's head back," Akila said, getting up. 

"What about Malik and Trinity?" Yuugi asked. 

"They'll come when they're done. I think Jounouchi already left and I need you to help me support Seto," Akila said, picking up one of Seto's arms. 

Yuugi just nodded and lifted up another one of Seto's arms. 

"Don't bother…I can walk on my own," Seto growled. 

"Ok, if you say so," Akila said, dropping one of Seto's arms and signaling Yuugi to do the same. 

"C'mon Yuugi, let's get back to where it's nice and warm," Akila said, running towards the alley's exit. 

"Hey, wait up!" Yuugi called out, running after her and through the puddles. 

The rain continued to pour as Trinity and Malik kissed each other. They were each on their sides now, arms around each other and mouths still kissing. 

The thunder roared yet again and brought the two back to reality. 

"Now, I have remembered light," Malik said, smiling. 

Seto got up and began to leave the alley. He stumbled a little bit, but made it far without a problem. He soon found himself exiting the alley and seeing Jounouchi hugging that blonde girl who had arrived earlier. Well, it wasn't his business. So Seto just passed he two without a comment. 

Jounouchi looked up just to see Seto heading back towards Malik's house. 

"Hey Mai, wanna come to my friend's house? I'm sure you'll warm up there. Plus you can meet the rest of my friends," Jounouchi suggested.

Mai just looked up at him and nodded. So the two headed towards Malik's house as the store raged on.

Isis sat on the couch as her Millennium Tauk told her more. The others would be coming soon. Yes, not much longer and they will be here. 

"So, when are the rest coming?" Anzu asked. 

"Soon," Isis replied. 

"Oh…" Anzu murmured sitting down and taking out something to read. 

"I still can't believe they left without us," Honda exclaimed while getting food out of the kitchen.

"I guess you were not needed this time," Isis said.

"Humph," Honda said, taking out some bread and cheese. 

"Malik…I'm so happy. My job is finally done and now…now you are saved," I said, my eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Yeah I know. Thank you," Malik said, hugging me. 

"C'mon, we're gonna freeze in this rain," I said, standing up. 

However, Malik did not stand up. He stood there looking at me. 

"Trinity…I can't feel my legs. I can't get up," He said, the previous happiness replaced with worry. 

"Do you think it has to do with the mind crush?" I asked. 

"I don't know. But could you help me?" Malik asked. 

"Of course I will," I said, giving me his hand. 

This time, instead of ignoring it, he grabbed it and pulled himself up. I put his arm around my shoulder and began to exit the alleyway. 

"You're so heavy," I complained. 

"Hey," Malik said. 

I stuck my tongue back at him and continued to support his body out of the alleyway. 

Seto walked alone on the wet street. Jounouchi and the girl had passed him long ago. The collar of Seto's jacket was pulled up to shield his neck from the rain. He looked up at the sky and felt the cool rain come down on his face. 

_I'll find you Mokuba, don't worry. I'll search for you as soon as I leave this place!_

"Hey Seto! Is that you?" Seto heard a voice call out to him. 

He turned around and saw Trinity supporting Malik's body. 

"Hey Seto! Could you help me?" Trinity called out. 

Seto approached her and after a small conversation, found out that Malik was paralyzed from the waist down. Seeing as he was so heavy, it would take forever for her to carry Malik alone. Surely Seto would help her with this task.

"Sure, whatever," Seto grumbled, placing Malik's other arm around his shoulder. 

"Thanks," Trinity said. 

The three people then headed towards Malik's house off in the distance. 

"Master, why did you do that?" Ryou asked. 

"Couldn't you see that she wasn't useful? She would be more of a burden then help. We're better off without her," Bakura explained. 

"Still I don't think it was right just to leave her out in the rain like that," Ryou said.

"I take it you're mind is recovering, therefore it would be wise for you to learn to shut up," Bakura growled. 

Ryou immediately refrained from replying.

"The vessel and his friends will be leaving soon. They no longer have any reason to stay here," Bakura murmured. 

"What about the Ishtars and that girl, Trinity?" Ryou asked. 

"I don't know. I guess we'll just return to Japan as well," Bakura said.

"I may be speaking out of turn but…wouldn't it be wiser to stay in Egypt? In Japan, only the Millennium Puzzle is to be gained. But here, you have four items," Ryou explained. 

"I will consider it…" Bakura said.

"Yuugi, we're almost there," Akila announced suddenly. 

"And…" Yuugi asked, confused. 

"Well, I'd like to thank you for saving me," Akila said smiling. 

"You're welcome," Yuugi replied, smiling. 

Then Akila leaned forward and gave Yuugi a brief kiss on the lips. 

"Now you can say you're welcome. C'mon let's go," Akila said, heading towards the small house. 

Yuugi stood there slightly confused. Girls were so strange sometimes. 

"C'mon Mai, we're almost there," Jounouchi said, pointing out the building up ahead. 

"Hey, I'll race ya there. 1…2…3…GO!" Mai said running off and giggling. 

"Hey! Get back here!" Jounouchi called out, running after Mai.

"Ugh…Malik, are you sure you're legs are paralyzed?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really appreciate you not keeping me out in the rain, though," Malik said. 

"If we don't get there soon, you _will_ be left out in the rain," Seto growled. 

"Hey, at least you have a raincoat. Neither Malik or I are equipped for the rain. Well, Malik has that cloak but still," I said, glaring at Seto. 

So…we argued on for the next who knows how long until we finally arrived at Malik's home. 

"I swear I'm just gonna sump you on the couch and then collapse right on top or you," I teased. 

"You can do that, but you'll probably 'accidentally' fall off," Malik teased back.     

"Look, we're here. Now hurry up, I can't take this anymore," Seto said. 

So we entered the house only to be greeted by everyone else there. Apparently we were arriving an hour after everyone else. 

After a few cross words, Seto had the couch cleared off for Malik. 

"Hey Yuugi, I need to talk to your other self about the power of Mind Crush," I said, sitting down on top of Malik. 

"Ok, hold on," Yuugi said. 

The familiar glow that I have seen so many times came from the puzzle. And where Yuugi had been, Yami was. 

"Yami, what exactly does Mind Crush do?" I asked. 

"I told you, it destroys the darkness in one's heart," Yami said. 

"But what about the side effects?" I asked. 

"Oh well, it leaves the person immobile for a day," Yami said as he saw worry grow on my face.    

I turned to Malik. 

"You hear that? This will only last a day," I said happily. 

"It doesn't matter how long it lasts as long as you're here to push my wheelchair," Malik grinned smugly. 

I just gave him a flat look "You wish…"

"Well it's time for bed," Isis said suddenly. 

Grumbling and whining came from the group of teens. 

Soon everyone was settled for bed as the moonlight appeared ahead. 

~!!@@##$$%%^^&&**(())__

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Malik: I can't move!

Me: I know. But at least Yami no Malik is gone! ^_^

Malik: ¬¬

Me: Oh, and those lines came from the following Evanescence songs: Haunted, Hello, and My Immortal. 

Malik: …

Me: Aw c'mon you have to say that was really good

Malik: ok, it was really good. There

Me: If you are reading this you have just read 15 pages 5,877 words. Ok, well that's all. Please review and see you soon! 

BTW: The next chapter may be the last *glares at story* u better not rewrite yourself again… Don't worry there WILL be a sequel ok? Well ja ne!


	22. Aftermath

The Last Chapter: After Math By: Namu 

The Egyptians of the Eighteenth Dynasty wrote mostly lyric poetry .... This is a New Kingdom love poem describing the longing of a lover who for a full week has been denied the sight of his beloved.... Egyptian lovers were refered to as brother and sister:  
Seven days to yesterday  
I have not seen the sister,  
And a sickness has invaded me

My body has become heavy,  
Forgetful of my own self,  
If the chief of physicans come to me,  
my heart is not content with their remedies;  
the lector priests, no way out is in them-   
My sickness will not be probed.

To say to me:  
"Here she is!" is what will revive me;  
Her name is what will lift me up;  
The going in and out of her messengers  
is what will revive my heart.  
More beneficial to me is the sister  
than any remedies;

She is more to me than collected writings  
My health is her coming in from outside  
When I see her, then I am well.  
If she opens her eye,  
my body is young again  
If she speaks, then I am strong again  
When I embrace her,  
she drives evil away from me -

But she has been gone forth from me for seven days!

~The Next Day~

It seems as if it's all over. Malik has remembered light and…well I'm not sure about his father being avenged. Yuugi and the rest don't have any reason to stay here. And Isis has already made it clear she'll get us new airplane tickets since our others are expired. 

Isis has also been busy lending money to those of us who don't really have that much. She also made sure Akila and Seto had something to wear other than the cloaks they had on now. She was such a generous woman. And then I remembered something; if it wasn't for her, all of this would never have happened. I would never have arrived here and met all of these people. Who knows; what would have happened if Isis had not done several things that she had? 

I was determined to use the money I had for school supplies and getting into high school and college. Maybe now I could finally become an Egyptologist; maybe now I had a chance at achieving something. As for the rest, Yuugi and his friends would be going to school soon, Akila and Seto would be out searching for Mokuba, and I would be in school. 

I looked around and saw everyone else packing. Isis had given Mai some of her extra clothes and Jounouchi offered to house the girl until she could find a place and job of her own. 

Yuugi and his friends (including Jounouchi) would meet their grandfather at the Domino Airport and then return home. 

I would also be on the plane, but my destination was New York not Japan. 

But one thing saddened me; Malik would be staying here in Egypt. I would not be able to see him again for a long time. I felt tears come to my eyes as I packed away the dozen of notes I had taken in the tomb of the pharaoh. I started to pack away my camera when I realized something. 

"Hey everyone! Picture time!" I exclaimed, holding up my camera. 

~

We took a few serious pictures and a few funny ones. Also, we alternated picture takers so that I would have a picture of everyone. 

It was so sad. The feeling of sadness hung thick in the air. Yuugi and the rest went back to their inn to get their stuff. My stuff had already been brought here. And now…now it was all packed away. 

"Akila, why don't you come with us to Japan? I'm sure we can find a room for you to stay at in my grandfather's Game Shop or at least an apartment somewhere," Yuugi said, looking into Akila's eyes. 

"I know it's tough, but I have to help Seto find his brother. I mean, Seto's been a brother to _me_ all these years. The least I could do is to help him find his real sibling," Akila explained sadly. 

"But what if…I never see you again?" Yuugi asked, looking into Akila's eyes.

"Then at least you'll remember me, right? I know I'll remember you," Akila said, with a sad smile. 

Then the two leaned forward, closer and closer, until their lips touched…

And burst into flames.[0]

A tingling sensation ran through both of them, starting at the mouth, and spreading to the remaining parts of their bodies. Yuugi, completely shocked and never really having that much more experience in kissing than Akila[1], opened his eyes wide and almost pulled back in shock.

But a certain someone in the pair had the instinct (and the guts) to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, sliding her eyes shut lazily.

And Yuugi could take a hint[2].

He put each hand on its respective side of her waist while his mouth began caressing her lips. Akila leaned into the kiss and moved her hands to Yuugi's shoulders, squeezing only just.

Neither realized both of their knees had been weakening until they had both simultaneously collapsed on the floor. Yuugi had landed on top[3] so he had to shift his weight as to not completely crush the young girl beneath him[4]. This left him in a straddling position[5]…

His hands moved to her sides which he also let caress her skin. Akila's fingers threaded their way into Yuugi's hair, massaging his scalp and clinging to him as if for dear life.[6]

Yuugi fought entry inside her mouth and she accepted him with a small moan.

There's the forward-in-kissing record for you: 1 minute.[7]

"Hey Mai, it'll be great. They'll be plenty of places for you to shop at and you can even enroll at my school!" Jounouchi said happily, finishing up his packing. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I still can't believe him. I mean, after all I did for him he dumped me out on the street!" Mai said in an aggravated way. 

"Forget him…he was a good-for-nothing to-be murderer. You didn't need him," Jounouchi said. 

"Ok, thanks. I'm so glad you're here," Mai said, smiling and hugging Jounouchi. 

"Soooo, that was an eventful vacation, what do you think?' Honda said, packing up his clothes. 

"Yeah, really. So exciting, and all the fighting and such. Just like the movies!" Anzu said happily, while sticking some magazines in her bag. 

"Know what, they should write a story on this," Honda said. 

"Yeah and it would be called The Exciting and Mysterious Vacation," Anzu said. 

"No, that's too long. How bout An Inch from Death?" Honda suggested. 

"An Inch from Death? This isn't a murder mystery ya know," Anzu said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Fine, don't listen to my brilliant ideas," Honda said, turning away. 

"…" Anzu stood watching him go _Friends aren't supposed to fight_. She thought. 

"Hey! I think I can feel my legs again!" Malik exclaimed happily, getting off of the couch. 

"That's great!" I exclaimed, running to where he sat up, "Here, let me help you up." I said, offering him my hand. 

Malik accepted my hand and stood up. 

"Well…it was fun. I'm really glad I met you," I said, smiling. 

"Yeah, and you'll come back to see me some day, won't you?" Malik asked me. 

"I'll try. I have high school and college to complete," I said. 

Malik just nodded. 

"So, you done packing?" he asked. 

"Yeah…the plane leaves in two hours. We'll all be heading towards the airport soon," I explained. 

Malik turned away, "I'll miss you." 

"And I'll miss you. Just don't forget me. Ok?" I asked, hugging him tightly. 

"I…don't think…I will. Too…tight," He managed to get out. 

"Oh sorry," I said letting go. 

The kiss may have been short but it left an imprint in their mind. Yuugi got up and then helped Akila up off of the ground. 

"Not bad," Akila said with a wink as Yuugi blushed. 

"Hehe yeah…" He said bashfully. 

"Hey guys! Time to get going!" Isis called out. 

"Bye Yuugi," Akila said, as he picked up his bags. 

"Yeah…bye." Yuugi turned away and headed out of the room. 

"Don't be sad sis," Seto said, stepping up behind Akila. 

"You'll see him again. We're riding the plane too ya know," Seto said with a smile. 

"Oh yeah! Stupid me…" Akila said, grabbing her bags. **_TZ: That sounds like me too…IF NAMU FINDS THIS NOTE I SHALL LAUGH MY @$$ OFF! XD_**

The two headed out of the room and joined the rest outside of the house. 

"I won't be coming with you guys to the airport. There's not enough room in the car and Isis suggests that I rest," Malik said. 

"Oh…well then I guess this is goodbye," I said, my eyes becoming watery. 

"Aw don't cry. Come here" Malik said. 

I went over and sat on his lap.

"But…you realize I probably won't be back until I'm twenty something. That's at least *sniff* six years!" I said, crying into his shirt. 

"So? Better than nothing. Here's my address. I expect some letters, ok?" Malik said, handing me a slip of paper. 

"Ok," I said, taking the paper and rubbing my eyes. "Ja ne!" I said, getting up and running out of the room before the tears started again. 

"Ja ne!" I heard Malik call after me. 

We all sat there, stuffed in the car. Our luggage packed in the trunk. Isis had called an extra large taxi to come get us. She gave us our tickets and then stood there waving goodbye as we left.  

Now for a thirty-minute ride to the airport. 

"That was fun, don't ya agree?" Jounouchi asked. 

Nods and murmurs of 'yeah' and 'it was great' replied to him. 

"Sure we had an overdose of adventure but it was still awesome!" Anzu said happily.

"Hey Trinity, don't look so sad. You'll see Malik again. I'm sure of it," Akila said reassuringly. 

I just nodded and turned around to see the area where Malik's house was. 

"So, I take it we're staying here in Luxor?" An empty voice asked. 

"Yes, we are. Now that the rest are gone, their defenses will be down. Plus they no longer carry the items with them," a sinister voice said. 

"What about the cards?" the empty voice asked again. 

"We have one of the three. He owns the second and the third is yet to be found," the sinister voice said, holding a blue card in the light. 

The name of this powerful card? Obelisk the Tormentor. 

It felt so different. He was gone and now and I could finally live in peace. The Millennium Rod and Tauk were set back down where we could protect them. The house was so quiet now. No one spoke. I heard Isis setting up dinner in the other room. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water to drink.

"Hey brother, do you feel better now?" Isis asked me. 

"Yeah…I feel different. The sense of loss is gone and my vision has cleared," I said happily, taking a sip of water. 

I saw Isis just nod gladly as she placed our plates on the table. Dinner was already on them and it consisted of chicken, bread, and a few random fruits and vegetables. I sat at my place and began eating quickly and hungrily as soon as Isis sat down too. 

It was just the two of us now. However, my sis would be going back and forth to her museum at times. So I would be here alone. 

I continued to stuff bits of chicken and corn in my mouth as Isis ate more like a lady. 

~

"That was good, sister. Thank you," I said getting up. 

"Glad you liked it," She said with a smile. 

I turned and went to my room. Now how would I spend my free time? I knew now that I could never avenge my father because the pharaoh's soul vessel was both out of reach and it just didn't seem worth killing him anymore. 

"Brother, I have something I must tell you," Isis said, standing in the doorway. 

I jumped slightly; I swear she could teleport 'cause half the time I don't even hear her coming. 

"What?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Well, the pharaoh was not the one who killed your father. It was your other self that was guilty for the murder," she said calmly, "I was there and I witnessed him die. You weren't acting as you usually do. Suddenly you took the Millennium Rod and knew how to use it. You used it against us. And the blade that had harmed many of the people you know killed your father," she said. 

"WHAT? So basically _I_ killed dad? It was my fault that he died, my fault the two Millennium Items ended in our possession. Urg! Why didn't you tell me, Isis? Why?" Malik yelled. 

"Because I had a feeling that if I did, your other self would never be destroyed. Don't you see brother? All of the events that have happened; every single one, led up to this. You remembering your light and losing the dark spirit within you," Isis said, sounding very convincing. 

"I guess you're right. Now leave me be. I have to think of some form of entertainment," Malik said, looking around his room. 

"Ok. But I have an idea…" Isis said with a secretive smile. 

"What?" I asked, looking at her. 

"I challenge you to a duel," She said simply, taking out her deck. 

"I accept," Taking out mine as well. 

I looked at my deck and picked up the first card. It was: The Winged Divine Dragon of Ra: One of the three God Cards needed by the pharaoh to help regain his memory. 

I will mail this to the boy. It could help, in the future. When he gained the other two, if he past the tests that is, then the pharaoh's soul will finally remember his past. The guardians will finally be able to rest. They have done well guarding this card despite the fact the other two were stolen. The thief had one and the clan member owned the other. I'll just send this one to the boy. He can keep it for now and let its soul rest until the time is right. 

Finally! After who knows how long from Egypt to Japan, then Japan to New York City; I was here. I went up to the apartment I had been staying at and checked in for the first time for who knows how long. 

I got on the Internet and began searching for possible high schools. Eventually I chose one of the best high schools (according to a bunch of people) in NYC: Stuyvesant High School. So, I headed towards the High School and applied. 

"Yuugi, this came for you in the mail," an old man said. 

"Thank you grandpa. I'll open it right away," Yuugi said happily, taking the envelope from his grandpa's hands. 

Yuugi quickly opened up the envelope and began to unwrap the item. It was a duel monster card. However, instead of having the coloring of a normal monster card it was red. Its type was Divine-Beast and its effect was powerful. This card was called Saint Dragon- God of Osiris. 

We had gotten off at NYC as well. Seto was determined to find his brother so I was determined to help him. 

He said that the best place to go was the adoption center where he and his brother had stayed. Well, we were on our way there. Seto's eyes sparkled. He was so close to the first step in finding his brother. Now if only we could find something better for him to wear. 

Luckily we had been given some money as well. Isis was such a kind and charitable person. I had some nice outfits to wear, but Seto only had jeans and a shirt. We past several clothing stores on our way when something caught my bro's attention…

"Look at that trench coat! I want that outfit," Seto said, entering the store and going to the clerk.

~

I contained my laughter as he stepped out wearing a white trench coat with a black turtleneck shirt and black pants. 

"What are you laughing at? I like this outfit, for your information," Seto said, sounding full of it. 

"Just buy it. It…looks great," I said, letting out a small laugh. 

So he bought it and wore it right out of the shop. Now he seemed egotistic. His head held high, his eyes sparkling, and the way he walked made him seem even taller. He'd have to get a haircut later too 'cause his hair had grown a little bit too long. 

We walked several more blocks and crossed several more streets; and there it was.

The orphanage that my bro had been adopted at years before and the place where his brother had been was here, right in front of us. 

Ugh…school was just around the corner. I had all that I needed for the new school year: supplies, food, clothes, books, and plenty of floppies. Well, all the fun and games were over now. For the next five years I'd be in high school and then on my way to college. Sure I had the summer, but I decided to dedicate that time to going to camps and courses on archeology and Egyptology. I felt so lonely. I didn't have anyone now. Maybe I'd meet people at school, or maybe not. Ah well, at least I had some addresses to send letters to. 

~

C'mon Trinity. You're ready for this. With a fake half smile I entered Stuyvesant High School.

****

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye  
_-Lyrics for the song Goodnight by Evanescence

**~End of Story **

Me: Wow, it's done. It's OVER! *Blink* did I just say that? No, c'mon ya stupid story! WRITE! Write I tell you, write! 

Story: I am finished

Me: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Malik: Hello? Did you forget something?

Me: Yeah I did *glomps Malik* you were so good in the story!

Malik: I meant: Don't you remember that you have a sequel to write, manga to draw, and then your friend is writing a different version of this story?

Me: Oh yeah…I did forget that.  

Malik: …

Me: Also, they'll be one last chapter after this one. A bonus chapter! If you have ANY questions, put them in a review and I will reply to them in that chapter. Also, character name meanings and purposes will be revealed. Plus, if you want a preview for the sequel, you better review. 'Cause I'm only gonna take the time to write a preview if I get reviews asking for it. I know part of this chapter probably stunk but oh well. It was a last chapter. It reminds me of my least favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode: episode 143. I don't like it. The funny thing is, one of my favorite episodes is 142. 

Malik: …

Me: One more thing. (Previously SKL) Bakura's Babe is back online! WOOOOO!

To Bakura's Babe: 

Hey! Glad you're back! Sorry I didn't post a reply in the previous chapter, I was just really intent on making it as long as I could (in other words, at least 5,000 words). So how have you been? My summer's been…eventful Let me just say that much. Well, I'm glad you're back and look forward to your reviews. Well

Ja ne!

One final note: 

I am currently at 90 REVIEWS! OMGOMGOMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't believe I've gotten this close to 100! *Faints* THANK YOU! 

See these *points to a basket of plushies* you all get one of your favorite character. But only ONE. Got it? Well, enjoy. *Grabs a Malik plushie out of basket* I get one too ya know. ^_^ 

Well, it's been great. I got one flame but deleted it since it was so pathetic and since it was anonymous. Anywho, thank you so much for reading this and I hope to see you guys in the sequel. Look out for my bonus chapter and feel free to ask any questions you may have. Thanks again *bows*

JA NE! 

BTW: Malik owns you all (sorry, I couldn't resist)

[0] TZ NOTE: No, this is not spontaneous combustion. And from this sentence to the bottom of the paragraph the scenario of me writing Namu's story is BACK BABY! WOO! OH YEAH! ^_^ Sorry, I have a habit of putting Author's Notes when I am writing something that seems too serious for me. O_o

[1] TZ NOTE: That's right, I just dissed myself. XD

[2] TZ NOTE: I can assure you right now that there is NO WAY Namu wrote this scene! *gets hit by a shoe thrown by Namu* Owie.

[3] TZ NOTE: *suggestive thoughts* :)

[4] TZ NOTE: With his height, is he capable of that? (And yes, I did just ALSO diss my favorite bishi. And I own the rights to his anti-bashing club…)

[5] TZ NOTE: *MORE suggestive thoughts* ^_^_^_^_^

[6] TZ NOTE: And they only met each other, what? A week or two ago? :P (Sorry, I just love A/N-ing this story XD)

[7] TZ NOTE: Sorry, but I'll save MY limes for MY stories, thank you. Now go away. What are you doing here still? Why did you even read these? Review the story damnit!


End file.
